L'ombre de soi même
by Gabrielletrompelamort
Summary: [Epoque des Maraudeurs] Nouvelle élève à Serpentard... qui après avoir vu ses parents se faire assassiner sous ses yeux en Russie, va apprendre à sourire, donner... et aimer. [pas de Marysue yeurk] FIC TERMINEE.
1. Avant toute chose

**_L'ombre de soit-même._**

¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer:** Toute l'oeuvre de Jk.Rowling n'appartient qu'à elle et je ne m'en sers qu'un peu pour vous faire patienter en attendant la sortie du tome 6! Ce disclaimer est général et concerne absolument toute la fiction. En aucun cas je ne me fait d'argent sur le dos de cette fanfiction, ne me collez donc pas un procès, j'ai pas d'sous, vous y perdriez! :p  
  
**Résumé:** A l'époque des maraudeurs, une nouvelle élève arrive. Et elle est... TRES introvertie. Elle est à serpentard en 7ème année et personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment. Le doute plane. Et elle se meure. Sous les regards méprisants emplits de haine du monde qui l'entoure.  
  
**rating:** Pg jusqu'à PG-13 pour être sûre entre les gros mots et peut être certains chapitres vers la fin!  
  
**POURQUOI JE COMMENCE CETTE FICTION???** Très bonne question! :p franchement, par ce que j'en ai envie et aussi parce que je trouve l'idée excellente et surtout que... ben qu'elle me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps .  
  
Bonne lecture!

Bzou!


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

¤¤¤¤  
  
Je suis Leene... Leene Almariél. Mais ça vous devez déjà le savoir! Peu de gens connaissent mon histoire hors du commun et pourtant si semblable aux autres.  
  
A l'heure où je vous parle, je suis de l'autre côté du voile... Pour mieux m'exprimer, en fait, je suis morte.  
  
On dit que la vie est un long tunnel noir, un couloir où la fin est comme une grande lumière qui vous éblouie. La mort arrive alors. Je me suis longtemps demandée si c'était vraiment ainsi.  
  
Ca l'est mais pas tout à fait.  
  
Le long couloir noir est bien là... j'ai longtemps érré dans le noir total. Je suis morte jeune. 18 ans, presque 19, c'est jeune, oui. Très jeune. Avant, je voulais mourir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir tous ces regards, toutes ces insultes... Tout... Je ne voulais plus subir la vie. ce long couloir noir... Je voulais la lumière, la lumière de la mort. Et je l'ai eu.  
  
Mais maintenant je regrette. La mort n'est pas lumineuse, loin de là. Car derrière le voile, tout est gris. Point de lumière, juste des images qui passent et repassent. On voit les gens que l'on aime vivre, aimer et souffrir.  
  
Et là, je vois mon amour. je l'aime tellement... Il m'a inconsciemment apporté la mort. Son amour m'a libéré et je suis morte...  
  
Aujourd'hui, je le vois souffrir et je veux l'aider. Mais je n'y peux rien.  
  
Ne vous disais-je pas que la mort n'était point une lumière libératrice?  
  
Non, la mort, c'est l'éternelle souffrance. Non pas physique, mais psychique.  
  
Peut être avez-vous du mal à comprendre mais... Lisez... et vous comprendrez...  
  
Ceci... est mon histoire.

¤¤¤¤

C'est juste une mise en bouche. la suite sera moins drama! Chtite review pour une première impression? hein?

Bzou!


	3. Smièrt ou la mort en Russe

**__**

L'ombre de soit-même

Chapitre premier

La Mort

Leene Almariél. Tel était donc mon nom.  
  
Savez vous que j'ai des racines elfiques? Non? Et bien maintenant vous le savez. Mon arrière arrière arrière grand père était un elfe. Je n'ai hérité de lui qu'une énorme facilité dans le domaine magique. Rien de plus. Je suis néanmoins consciente de détenir un pouvoir énorme. Pas non plus autant que Kristof, le ministre de la magie Russe mais je sais détenir plus de puissance que la moyenne.  
  
Mais je parle, je parle, mais vous ne savez toujours pas qui je suis. Enfin si, vous savez mais pas tout. Cela va de soit.  
  
Mes parents, Christopher et Mélinda Almariél sont d'éminents chefs d'état! Et oui... je suis la fille du président Almariél, président du magnifique pays qu'est la Russie.  
  
J'aime la Russie. Bien que la Russie puisse paraître être un pays peu accueillant, je pense tout à fait le contraire.  
  
Il y fait froid, oui. Mais n'a t-on pas choisi de vivre ici? Il y a toujours eu un choix! Ne me dites pas le contraire. On a toujours le choix.  
  
Ma soeur jumelle, Gin, est avec moi, là, en face de moi. D'un point de vue physique, j'ai tout de mère et elle a tout de père. Mais mentalement, nous sommes aussi très différentes. Elle, elle est froide, distante, asociale. Tout mon contraire: je suis chaleureuse, proche des gens et très sociale. Peut être un peu trop. J'ai tendance à faire trop confiance aux gens et Gin dit que j'en deviens naïve.  
  
Malgré nos différences, Gin et moi, c'est un amour fraternel incommensurable. Elle est ma seule véritable amie et elle le sait. Alors, quand je sors avec mes amis et que je pars, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire à mon bonheur.  
  
Gin n'est pas méchante, non loin de là. Mais elle n'aime pas la compagnie, voilà tout. Elle aime être seule et rêvasser pendant des heures. Je me souviens encore de nos interminables soirées passées à écouter de la musique, l'une à côté de l'autre. Heureuses simplement.  
  
Ce soir je sors encore. Je sors toutes les semaines. Chaque samedi je vais en boîte avec mes amis, moldus.

Je regrette tellement cette époque...

  
  
Et oui. Je suis une sorcière. Mais ma soeur Gin ne l'est pas. Encore une chose qui nous différencie.  
  
Mes parents n'ont pas voulu me mettre dans une école de sorcellerie et je les en remercie. J'ai mes amis et je ne voudrais quitter ma soeur pour rien au monde. Et vu que nous pouvons nous le permettre, père et mère me paient un précepteur. Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est un ami pour moi. Gin est passionnée par le monde de la magie et m'envie. Alors, pour ne pas l'attrister, je lui dis qu'elle peut venir à chaque leçon, ce qu'elle fait. Parfois, il lui arrive de retenir mieux certaines informations que moi, moi qui suis censée apprendre mieux qu'elle.  
  
_J'aurai dû mieux écouter ce jour là. Voldemort avait ses espions jusqu'en Russie..._  
  
Mais bon, je ne lui en veux point. Je l'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque. Ca me suffit et rien ne peut briser cela.  
  
_Rien, vraiment? _

Bon, il faut que je me prépare. Voyons voir...

Ce soir nous allons au restaurant. On coupe la tradition des sorties en boîte. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de morts mystérieuses et nos parents s'inquiètent.

On ne sait pas qui est à l'origine de cela.

Maintenant je le sais... J'ai été bête de ne pas m'en douter.

De plus, je suis la fille du président de la Russie. Une cible de choix. Alors, pour plus de sécurité, mes parents offrent de payer à moi et mes amis une soirée dans le plus cher des restaurants.

Gin! Gin! Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir? Je demande.

Non, Leene. Je n'en ai pas envie et...

S'il te plaît!! Gin, allez! Viens avec moi! Je veux que tu viennes! Fait le pour moi! Je t'en prie!

Elle maugréé quelques instants puis finit par lâcher un **oui** à contre coeur. Je saute de joie et l'enlace. Ma soeur répond à l'accolade puis me sourit et dit: **Je vais me préparer.**

Je suis la plus heureuse de toutes les soeurs. Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Oh Merlin! Il est six heures trente passées. Je vais être en retard! Ce n'est pas possible!

Il aurait mieux valut que je sois en avance ce jour là. Rien n'aurait alors commencé... Tout aurait été si différent.

Je prend ma robe et l'enfile puis m'observe dans le miroir. Elle est simple et cache mes quelques rondeurs mal placées. C'est une robe rouge sang. Parfaite couleur pour cette soirée. Une couleur... chaude et pétillante!

Mais aussi la couleur du sang. L'avantage, c'est qu'avec cette robe, on n'a pas vu les tâches rouges survenue durant la bataille.

Elle est échancrée jusqu'à mi-cuisse et le décolleté est acceptable. J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Je me retourne et je vois Gin, en robe. C'est la première fois. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte une robe longue jusqu'aux genoux, entièrement blanche.

Le blanc c'est salissant. Et le sang ne part qu'à la javel.

Ca te va très bien tout ça, Gin!

Merci! Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus soeurette!

Je ris, elle rit aussi.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je m'apprête à aller ouvrir mais Gin me retient et me dit: **La star de la soirée ne se montre qu'en tout dernier!**

L'assassin ne frappe qu'une fois... Car on ne meurt qu'une fois. Mais il peut avertir de sa présence plusieurs fois.

Je sourit et la remercie pendant qu'elle descend, la sonnette retentissant de nouveau.

Finalement, je m'atèle à ma coiffure et me fait un chignon, d'où je laisse échapper quelques mèches. Je prends ensuite le rouge à lèvre que j'applique sur mes lèvres trop fines selon moi.

Gin met bien du temps à revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

J'aurais dû savoir qu'à ce stade où elle était, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire... la mort est la cessation de toute activité. Enfin, pour les moldus. Moi je suis derrière le voile...

Je me regarde dans le miroir et admire mon oeuvre. Raaaah! Ce chignon n'est pas du tout à mon goût! Allez, je défais tout!

J'entends la porte qui s'entrouvre. Ah, Gin est enfin de retour, ça faisait long à la fin.

Mais dans le miroir, ce n'est pas le reflet de Gin que je vois. Ni celui d'un de mes amis. Je sens ma main qui se met à trembler. Rapidement je me saisis de ma brosse, empoignant au passage ma baguette qui se tient fièrement dans le pot à brosses.

Et là je me souvient de qui est cette personne. Où tout du moins de ce qu'elle est...

Trop tard, Gin a payé pour moi de ma stupidité... Je me sens coupable! Si coupable...

Mangemort! La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans mon esprit.

L'homme en cape noire s'approche de moi tout doucement. Pour me donner plus de confiance je me mets à chantonner l'air préféré de Gin. La marche funèbre...

La mangemort est de plus en plus prêt. Qu'est ce que je fais, Merlin aidez moi!

Je fouille à toute vitesse ma mémoire et l'idée me vient, simple comme tout. J'ai pourtant mit du temps à la trouver.

Comme si le mangemort était Gin je me retourne en disant:

Gin, tu en as mit du temps!

Soudain je vois mon assaillant en face.

Je hurle: **Stupéfix!**

Le mangemort tombe face contre terre dans un bruit mat. J'entends des pas et des voix dans le couloir.

Qu'est ce que je fait? Merlin!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en grand et je fais face à deux encagoulés. Ne suivant que mon inconscience et ma peur grandissante et démesurée, je lance ce que j'ai en main, c'est à dire la brosse qui assomme l'un des deux et... ma baguette.

Quelle imbécile je fais!

Le mangemort devant moi ricane doucement et commence:

Avada Ked...

Mais il ne finit pas. Une balle le transperce soudain de part en part. Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la porte, je vois mon précepteur me sourire. Il tient un pistolet à la main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Je le suis, ayant toute confiance en lui. Je me saisis de ma baguette au passage.

Je suis mon précepteur qui me sourit d'un air rassurant. Il m'emmène dans le hall. Et c'est là que je comprends. Il est avec eux! Il est avec les mangemorts. Je tente de me sauver mais il me menace avec son arme et me sourit mais cette fois-ci avec l'air d'un adulte qui punit un enfant vilain.

Pourquoi avez-vous tué l'autre si vous êtes avec eux? Je m'entends demander. Je suis folle de demander cela. A coup sûr, ils vont me tuer.

Le règne du seigneur des ténèbres vaut bien quelques sacrifices. Et puis... il fallait t'amadouer.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je vient de voir les corps de père et mère. Père est affalé sur le canapé. On croirait qu'il dort. C'est bien le cas. Mais jamais il ne se réveillera. Mère, quand à elle, on pourrait croire qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes. Le bon repas qu'elle préparait pour père est à terre. Les pâtes furent d'ébouillanter son si beau visage maintenant dépourvu de toute trace de vie.

Mais je deviens hystérique quand je vois Gin, sa robe blanche devenue écarlate de sang, baignant dans une flaque de liquide rouge digne d'un lac.

Gin...

Elle est morte. Partie, partie pour toujours. Je hurle:

NON NON NON NON!

Le mangemort devant moi me sourit d'un air sadique avant de tirer une nouvelle balle dans le corps inerte et sans vie de ma jumelle.

NOOOOOOOOOON!

A partir de là je ne me souviens plus de rien. Juste d'un artifice soudain de jets de lumière rouge, verts... Mais rien de précis. Cependant, ce que je sais, c'est que je suis maintenant étendue sur le sol, des gens m'auscultant et prenant mon pou.

Je tente de me relever mais un homme que je reconnais comme le ministre de la magie me somme de rester couchée.

Tu vas être en sécurité maintenant. Repose toi. Albus est avec nous. Tu ne crains plus rien. Dors.

Et je m'endormis. Mais je n'aurai jamais dû. En fermant les yeux, j'ai scellé mon destin à jamais...

¤¤¤¤

Et voilà! Le second chapitre! je tient à préciser que maelle beta-read cette histoire (et oui encore elle! mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein?)

Bon ben... Reviews? joli sourire avec des yeux pleins d'espoir

Bzou!


	4. metamorfologuya

**_L'ombre de soit-même_**

**Chapitre second**

_Métamorphose_

Un homme nommé Dumbledore va venir me chercher. On me dit qu'avec lui je serais en sécurité. Mais je ne veux pas aller le rejoindre.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai aperçu avec une morbide satisfaction le corps de mon précepteur étendu au sol, sans aucune trace de vie. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage rien qu'à cette pensée. Il a payé pour avoir tué. Justice est faite.

On va m'emmener bientôt. Mais je ne veux pas. Bien sûr, je ne suis encore qu'une enfant. je n'ai que 17 ans. Et selon eux, je n'ai pas l'âge de décider.

Je finis par céder quand on me dit qu'en Angleterre, lieu où réside ledit Dumbledore, la majorité est à 17 ans. Cela pourrait être utile. J'ai maintenant envie d'abandonner le monde magique. Car c'est la magie, chose innoffenssive au premier abord, qui a détruit la seule famille que j'avais.

On me dit de me préparer pour le voyage. J'acquiece docilement avant de monter. Ma chambre est au deuxième, troisième porte à droite. Seulement, je ne vais pas dans ma chambre. Je vais dans celle de Gin.

J'ouvre la porte. Les murs sont d'un blanc éclatant et démunis de toute affiche ou poster, pas même une tâche dans un coin. En fait, pour tout vous dire, cette chambre est aussi personelle qu'une chambre d'hôtel le serait.

Je fait fit de toutes les breloques, prend la valise noire qui traîne dans un coin et l'ouvre d'un coup de pied. J'ouvre l'armoire en grand et y découvre des vêtements dont l'assemblage fait un superbe ensemble gothique.

Gin était gothique. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Elle avait un style sombre bien à elle. Pas gothique. Non. C'était SON style.J'ai toujours aimé ce style mais... je n'ai jamais essayé. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? Soeurette, si tu m'entends, sache que je vais accomplir l'un de nos paris. Tu te rapelles? Quand on avait parié que chacune s'habillerait à la manière de l'autre? Et bien je vais remplir ma part du marché. Tu rempliras la tienne quand je te rejoindrais tout là-haut.

Je suis toute de noir vêtue. Cela me donne une allure sombre qui fait parfaitement ressortir mon état d'esprit. J'ajoute autour de mon cou un de ces colliers que je m'amusais à appeller "colliers pour chiens enragés". Ces colliers que tu aimais tant, avec de longs pics de 10 centimètres.

Je prends mes cheveux châtains et les raidis d'un coup de baguette magique. Je suis sorcière de second cycle. je peux donc faire usage de la magie seule.

D'un autre coup de baguette, je range et plie tout mes nouveaux vêtements dans la valise. Puis je la fais léviter jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'empare de mon balai. Je prends aussi une robe de soirée, comme c'est marqué sur la liste que m'a envoyée Dumbledore. Il est marqué que je suis en 7ème année et que les étudiants de cette année ci ont le droit d'organiser des bals.

Mais je prends la robe car c'est obligatoire. Sinon, je ne la prendais pas. Je me décide pour une robe toute simple, noire, classique. Cela suffira.

Je me retourne soudain, baguette en main, et me retrouve face à un sorcier à la longue barbe et aux yeux bleus ciels, cachés derrière des lunettes en demi lune. Je cache ma surprise sous une expression impassible, vive l'occlumancie!

**Leene Almariél, je présume?** demande l'homme. **Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.**

**Zdracvouïlltié.** dis-je.

_A partir de ce moment là, je ne parle plus qu'en Russe. Une envie d'ailleurs. Une envie d'être différente des autres..._

**Bonjour à vous aussi, Miss.** ajoute Dumbledore pôliment.

Tient, il comprend le Russe? bah...Normal pour un aussi éminent sorcier. mais avec les autres je vais bien m'amuser... Surtout qu'il n'existe aucun sortilège de traduction. ça promet d'être drôle!

**Suivez moi, je vous prie.** En disant cela, le directeur fait léviter ma valise.

**Da.**

Je le suis. En bas m'attendent une escorte de cinq personnes qui se présentent comme étant Aurors.

**Zdracvouïlltié.**

Les aurors ne savent quoi répondre. je garde mon air froid et distant comme le faisait si souvent Gin mais intérieurement, je suis morte de rire rien qu'à leurs têtes.

On attend pas plus longtemps et l'on m'apporte un portoloin qui est censé me conduire au chemin de traverse, dans le chaudron baveur, chambre 61.

Je saisis la cravate que l'on me tend et je me sens tiraillée au niveau du nombril. Puis ça tourne autour de moi. je me sens projetée dans un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs...

... Pour finalement attérir sur un matelas moelleux. J'entends des corps tomber autour de moi. je relève ma tête qui était face contre le sommier et vois avec soulagement que ce ne sont que les personnes qui m'accompagnent qui sont avec moi.

_Pendant un moment j'avais cru que..._

Ouf! Je me relève complètement et les aurors, ayant finit leur escorte, assez simpliste avouons-le, sortent. Dumbledore reste avec moi et me regarde, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Je soulève un sourcil et il sourit.

**Vous ne me demandez même pas pourquoi les mangemorts ne vous ont pas tuée tout de suite?**

Bien sûr que si, viellard décrêpit! Allez, envoie! Même si je me doute que c'était parce que...

**Da!**

**Et bien sachez que c'était pour la simple raison que vous êtes une sorcière.**

Bingo! J'ai gagné 10 gallions wéééé! Bon...

_Je suis réellement coupable de leurs morts alors... mais je ne m'en rends pas encore compte..._

Dumbledore me sourit encore, compatissant. Il ne sait pas faire autre chose avec sa bouche? Je sais pas moi! Une grimace! Non?

Trève de plaisanteries. Il vient de m'anoncer que la rentrée allait avoir lieu le lendemain. J'acquièce doucement. Puis le directeur s'en va me disant que le réveil matin est un portoloin qui m'amènera directement dans la gare moldue de Londres. pas de problème.

Une fois qu'il est sortit, je me déshabille et me mets en pyjama avant de sombrer dans l'oubli du sommeil...

... Et de me réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

**REVEIL DE MALHEUR!!! MAUDIT SOIS-TU!!!**

Je me lève donc, d'excellente humeur comme vous le constatez et vais me laver. Après cela, j'enfile une longue robe noire en satin noir avec nombres de replis qui donnent un bel effet. Avec cela j'ajoute les bottes à cran avec des talon hauts de 10 cm et en argent. Un haut noir, manches longues, simple, avec un proverbe russe argenté vient compléter mon ensemble.

_Gin s'habillait souvent ainsi..._

Je jette pêle mêle mes affaires de la veille dans la valise puis je m'aperçoie qu'on a déposé un paquet à l'entrée de ma chambre. je le prends en main et...

Et si c'était un piège?

Je lâche soudain le paquet qui s'ouvre sous le choc révélant ainsi une lettre que je n'avais pas vue.

J'ouvre ladite lettre:

**_Miss Almariél; _**

**_Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée à poudlard s'effectuera le 1er septembre, en voie du poudlard express, voie 9 3/4._**

**_Ci-joint le ticket necéssaire à votre entrée dans le train._**

**_Toutes les affaires dont vous avez besoin pour votre scolarité vous serons données une fois votre répartition faite. Vous les trouverez dans votre dortoir._**

**_Veuillez agréer, Miss, Mes sentiments les plus distingués._**

**_A. Dumbledore._**

Bon, aucun problème de ce côté là, donc. Je me disais aussi... Et puis la réputation de Dumbledore n'est pas fondée sur des légendes et des faits inventés. On dit qu'il pense à tout. Et bien c'est bien le cas. Il pense à tout et pour tout le monde...

... il pense à lui au moins?

Sur cette **_formidable_** question, je me saisis de ma valise et regarde l'heure. Il est 10heures 30. Parfait, je vais prendre mon réveil en main.

Et c'est ce que je fais.

La même sensation que la veille s'empare de moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà dans les toilettes de gare moldue avec un réveil dans les mains, coincée dans une cabine avec ma valise qui m'empêche de bouger. Et en plus j'ai les piquants de cet imbécile de collier qui me rentrent dans le poignet vu que ma main droite est actuellement collée à mon cou.

Note pour moi-même: Dumbledore pense **_presque_** à tout. Ou alors c'était voulu que j'attérisse ainsi les fesses sur une cuvette et ma valise qui m'écrase. Si c'est le cas, je ne voit pas quel est son humour mais bon...

Sur ces pensées philosophiques (hum) je me lève enfin et sort de ma cabine sous les yeux ébahis d'une dame qui doit avoir la trentaine. Je lui souris avec un air sarcastique. J'ai du lui faire peur car elle s'en va tout de suite, arrêtant ainsi son maquillage à la moitié de son visage. C'est étrange. Nouvelle mode?

Je sors donc et me rends compte du pourquoi du comment.

Et bien la femme a eu peur d'une fille légèrement sombre et pâle avec des pics autour du cou et, qui plus est, sortait d'une cabine de toilettes ouverte avec sa valise et un réveil, venant de nul part. Quoi de plus normal pour une moldue qu'un tel spectacle hum?

Tient voilà que je fais de l'humour moi...

_Un moyen comme un autre d'oublier ses peines... avant qu'elles ne reviennent au galop._

Je sors donc des toilettes pour dames avec mon énorme valise et balance au passage le réveil dans la plus proche poubelle.

Je regarde, dubitative, mon billet: voie 9 3/4...

Bizarre... mais bon... la sorcellerie est toujours étrange, non? c'est bien son propre.

Bon, commençons pas chercher la voie 9, puis on avisera.

Je commence à marcher pour mieux m'arrêter, me demandant la direction à prendre quand soudain je vois une adolescente brune avec une valise toute aussi énorme que la mienne et un hibou grand duc.

Sorcière... me sussurre mon esprit.

Alors, je suis la fille et là, je ne la vois soudain plus.

Elle est passée où? par merlin!

Puis je me rends compte que je suis entre les voies 9 et 10.

9 3/4...

Hum... je regarde l'endroit où je l'ai perdue de vue alors qu'un moldu passait devant mes yeux. C'est la barrière du quai 10 avec le numéro marqué au dessus. Je dois foncer la dedans?

Et si ce n'est pas le bon mur, je fais quoi une fois que je me suis étalée?

Tu te relèves, patate, me dit sournoisement ma conscience, rebelle, ces derniers temps.

Merci ma conscience. mais, pour mieux dire: c'est par où?

Oh et puis zut! J'essaie et on verra bien!

Je me saisis de ma valise et m'apprête à foncer droit dans le mur. Quand une voix m'interpelle, froide et traînante:

**Pff! désolant!**

Et là, je vois un jeune homme de mon âge, blond platine, passer au travers de la barrière.

Je sourit: j'aurais aimé qu'il s'étale, les quatre fers en l'air. Voir s'il fait toujours le fier et prétentieux du bas de la terre.

Finalement, je traverse à mon tour la barrière et arrive sur un quai de gare bondé.

Je regarde l'heure et je voit 11 heures moins 5. Il était temps que j'arrive!

Je réduis ma valise pour plus de facilité puis entre dans le train. Je fais tous les wagons ou presque avant d'en trouver un de libre. Et je m'installe en mettant ma valise en face de moi. Je lui rends sa taille normale puis m'empare de mon balladeur où je mets mon CD de rock avant de plonger dans la contemplation du quai.

Mon regard s'arrête sur quatre compagnons en grande discussion avec une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Elle a aussi de grands yeux verts et une peau de porcelaine. Elle est belle, très belle.

D'ailleurs, l'un des jeunes hommes, le cheveux noir, en bataille avec des lunettes rondes, le corps musclé et moyennement grand la regarde avec interêt. Il est beau lui aussi, très beau.

A côté de lui se trouve un garçon encore plus grand mais encore plus beau. Il est magnifique, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombant d'un air désinvolte sur ses yeux bleux clairs, presque transparents. Il a un corps d'apollon mais une moue prétentieuse vient salir le beau tableau qu'il peint.

A côté de l'apollon prétentieux se trouve un autre garçon encore, plus petit que les autres. beaucoup plus petit. Il a les cheveux châtains et des yeux noirs, humides. Il a une carrure un peu moins sportive que les autres mais possède une beauté tout aussi agréable à voir, cependant moins remarquable. Plus cachée, discrète.

Le dernier est dans le top 3 des plus canons. Il a des beaux cheveux caramel et possède une tenue impressionante malgré ses vêtements usés. Il a des mouvements précis et rapides, mais lents... étrange... c'est comme avec... il a des mouvements félins... animaux... Il se relève et je peux constater qu'il a une taille moyenne et qu'il a un air doux comme tout.

Je sors de ma contemplation quand j'entends la porte du wagon s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme au cheveu gras et au nez crochu entre. Pas même bonjour, ni merde ni rien, il s'installe sans un regard pour moi.

De toutes les manières je n'ai pas envie de parler. La voix de la chanteuse qui crie dans mon baladeur me suffit largement.

Je reporte mon regard sur le quai mais je ne vois plus le groupe de jeunes. J'entends soudain le train siffler et je le sens qui démarre. On entend alors des voix et le jeune homme à côté de moi dans le compartiment semble soudain crispé et tendu.

**Raaahlala! chaque année c'est pareil! Aucun wagon de libre! **grogne une voix masculine.

**En espérant que celui là soit libre ou qu'il y ai un peu de place pour nous. Sinon on est bon pour voyager dans le couloir!** ajoute une seconde voix en riant, déclenchant les rires de ses amis.

La porte s'ouvre soudain et je vois mon voisin se lever soudain et prendre ses affaires, comme pour partir. je le regarde avec suspicion.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient le bel apollon prétentieux de tout à l'heure. Un sourire carnassier et satisfait s'étale sur ses lèvres quand il voit mon compagnon, si l'on peut dire, de compartiment.

**Servilus...**

¤¤¤¤

Et voilààààààààà! héhéhé finiiiiiit!

Et merci pour vos reviews! je n'y répond pas mais elles me vont droit au coeur! et pour quelquues un qui se posent des questions je ne dit rien! :-# surprise Vous découvrirez tout en temps voulu!

Encore merci à Maëlle pour la correction et aussi pour son amitié!

Bzou!


	5. Différente

**__**

L'ombre de soit-même

Chapitre 3:

Différente

Servilus? Comment ça Servilus? Ce gars, aux cheveux gras ne s'appelle quand même pas ainsi?

Je devine que non quand je vois la grimace que fait le garçon aux cheveux gras. Soudain, le beau jeune homme qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte semble remarquer ma présence.

Oh! Une nouvelle! fait-il.

Non, sans blague????

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de le regarder sans aucune expression particulière. L'autre garçon, celui au nez crochu semble remarquer ma présence lui aussi, comme si je venais de rentrer dans le compartiment à cet instant. Des voix se font entendre derrière, dans le couloir:

Hey! Patmol, pousse tes grosses fesses de là! On veux rentrer!

Ok, ok!

Le jeune homme se pousse et fait entrer les trois autres garçons que j'avais vu tout à l'heure sur le quai de gare. Ils me saluent tous trois gaiement. Je me contente de les regarder et de dire:

Zdracvouïlltié.

Quoi? qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Il se rapproche. Nom d'un scroutt à pétard! Mais bouse alors! Je me répète:

Zdracvouïlltié.

Crazcoultiet? répète dubitativement le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés avec des lunettes rondes, aux beaux yeux chocolats.

Et là, j'éclate de rire devant son formidable accent russe. Autant dire que je me fous royalement de sa tronche. Et là, il est là, la bouche entrouverte, un sourcil plus élevé que l'autre, figé dans une expression d'incompréhension totale. Je ne dit rien d'autre, arrêtant là mon fou rire.

Tu es russe? me demande le garçon aux yeux couleur de miel.

Da!

Et tu ne parles pas anglais? me demande timidement le dernier d'entre eux.

Question stupide! Si je réponds que je suis russe en russe à quelqu'un qui me parle en anglais, je le parle forcément! Pff!

Je me contente donc de lui sourire, énigmatique. Je remarque que mon ancien compagnon de wagon en a profité pour s'éclipser. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste, lui au moins était silencieux.

Devant mon mutisme persistant, les quatre jeunes hommes ne savent que faire. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux se présente, avec les autres:

Je suis Remus Lupin, et voici james Potter. Il désigne le garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en batailles.** Lui c'est Sirius Black.** Le bel apollon me fait un clin d'oeil auquel je ne réponds pas **Et voici Peter Pettigrow.** le dernier se contente d'un faible salut.** Et tu es...?**

Il attend visiblement une réponse. Réponse qui ne vient pas.

Euh...

Euh? C'est tout ce qu'il fait dans une situation pareille? Mais du nerf voyons! **Euh** ce n'est pas amusant! Même pas articulé en plus! Il aurait pû faire un effort tout de même!

Soudain, il semble remarquer ma tenue. Son regard, ainsi que celui de ses amis, s'attarde sur mon collier à pics ainsi que sur mes énormes chaussures à crans d'argent. Il passe aussi un oeil sur ma jupe en satin, ultra large et bouffante, dévoilant un peu mon collant à grandes mailles.

Je me contente de les regarder un à un puis de remettre mon baladeur en route, que j'avais arrêté lors de l'arrivée de mes nouveaux compagnons qui semblent plus que destabilisés par mon comportement.

Associale, c'est un mot qui me plaît...

Solitaire, une expression qui me décrit aujourd'hui...

La chanteuse se remet à crier dans mes écouteurs et je regarde le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Les nuages sont là, au dessus. Il va pleuvoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur les plaines vertes d'Angleterre.

Angleterre, je hais ce mot. Je veux retrouver ma Russie, ma belle et froide Russie. Je veux retourner chez moi...

Angleterre, Russie ou autre... maintenant, peu m'importe! Je veux retrouver la vie, n'importe où, sous n'importe quelle forme... mais je veux revivre... vivre... oui, vivre...

Quelle plaie! Les emmerdeurs repassent à l'attaque! Mais j'aime la pluie, moi! Laissez moi m'enfoncer dans ma mélancolie en paix!

Associale mais pas impôlie tout de même, je me retourne pour leur faire face avec un air de **Quoi encore?** silencieux.

Le jeune James Potter s'approche de moi et louche sur mon décoletté. Non mais te gênes pas surtout, pervers! Je mets un doigt sur son front, l'empêchant d'approcher plus quand je m'aperçois de ce qu'il voulait simplement faire.

Maintenant, je sais que tu t'apelles Leene!

Note pour moi-même: cacher mon collier en argent qui porte mon prénom.

et ton nom c'est...?

Si tu espères une réponse, t'es dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au coup! Va te faire voir chez les mangemorts, pauvre cloche!

Je lui fait un sourire en coin style **Tu-sauras-quand-je-le-voudrais-là-je-te-fais-mariner** avant de m'apercevoir que la pile de mon baladeur est à plat. Je me penche et fouille dans mon sac à la recherche d'une nouvelle.

Où j'ai bien pu la mettre bon sang de bon sort?!?! Ahh! Elle est là! Je sors la pile avec un air victorieux et la change. Soudain, une voix m'interrompt de nouveau alors que j'allais remettre ma musique à fond dans mes écouteurs.

C'est bizarre que ton baladeur marche ici! Habituellement, ça ne peut pas fonctionner à cause de la concentration de magie!

Magie, magie et vos idées ont du génie! Tu as mis le doigt dessus! Seulement, si tu es intelligent, tu devines aisément que je l'ai ensorcelé et que ta question est stupide! Mes piles fonctionnent magiquement.

Allez, ma petite musique maintenant. Je remets le son à fond et on entend le son qui en sort de l'extérieur.

Ca, remus, ça veut dire que tu fais chier! dit le garçon que j'ai maintenant surnommé Prétentieux.

L'autre là, celui qui me fait chier comme le dit si bien Prétentieux, sera Curieux. Pour les autres, on verra plus tard.

I dumped you again

I don't understand

it's happened before

can't take it no more...

these foolish games

always end up is confusion

I'll take you back

Just to leave you once again...

Je chantonne cette chanson sans les écouter, cela fait quelque temps qu'ils ont commencé à m'ignorer et ça fait du bien. Seulement voilà, la chanson les fait revenir à la charge.

Tu as une belle voix! me dit Le binoclard aux cheveux en bataille.

Lui ce sera Labinocle. Comme dans un dessin animé moldu de mon enfance.

C'était le bon temps.

Je m'arrête de chanter illico presto. Je ne leur accorde même pas un regard. Et apparemment ça les énerve beaucoup. Je commence à prendre un malin plaisir à mettre les gens en rogne. Voyons voir jusqu'où ils vont tenir...

Ca t'arrive de parler?

La question qui tue...

Da!

Grillé, Pet'! s'exclame Prétentieux.

Lui ce sera Simplet...

Soudain, la porte du wagon s'ouvre et laisse apparaître une jeune femme d'environ la trentaine qui nous sourit.

Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants?

Son chariot est rempli de friandises. Je hoche négativement la tête mais ne suis pas imitée par le groupe de garçon qui la dévalisent presque.

Pff! Pathétique. Fièrement, je sors un paquet de Haribo et commence à le manger sous leurs regards interrogateurs. Qu'ils ne m'en demandent pas où je leur donne un Regalad' frotté à l'ail!

Mais heureusement pour eux, ils ont finit par comprendre que je voulais la paix.

Le voyage se passe sans trop d'encombres mis à part l'interruption impromptue de quelques serpentards juste à l'instant. Je vois le fameux Servilus derrière ce groupe. Curieux, prétentieux, simplet et labinocle se lèvent et réagissent au quart de tour, baguettes déjà sortie.

Mais les serpentards ne sont pas là pour eux. Ils sont venus pour moi. Un grand blond, celui-là même que j'ai croisé sur le quai, me fixe d'un air hautain pendant que ses gorilles tous deux taillés sur le modèle de l'homme de Cro Magnons tienent les quatre imbéciles en retrait.

Alors, Almariél, toujours en vie?

Il connaît mon nom. Mon esprit me dit _apprenti mangemort_. Je réagis au quart de tour moi aussi et celui maintenant surnommé Bouse de dragon est étendu au sol. Je n'ai pas utilisé la magie, les poings, ça me détend.

C'est vrai qu'il fait moins le fier les quatre fers en l'air! Ey? Quoi? pourquoi on me fixe comme si j'étais E.T avec un caleçon à fleurs hawaïen? ...

Je commence soudain à comprendre par ce qu'ils disent: j'ai étallé au sol un des meneurs de Poudlard.

Ben désolée mon gars mais je compte pas me laisser mener, moi! Je joue pour mon propre compte!

Il se relève, son nez saigne.

Je lui tends la main pour la lui serrer et le vois reculer avec amusement devant cette simple main tendue. Un grand sourire narquois naît sur mes lèvres.

Zdracvouïlltié.

Il n'a pas l'air comprendre. Alors, pour l'humilier un peu plus, alors qu'il allait me serrer la main tout de même, je la retire et vais m'asseoir. Il se retrouve seul debout, tendant la main dans le vide, avec un air aussi bête que celui des veracrasses.

Pauuuuuvre Bouse de dragon.

Il sort soudain sa baguette et je garde mon calme Olympien, je ne réagis pas.

Almariél, tu n'as donc pas comprit la leçon?

Quelle leçon? Il n'y a pas eu de leçon! Seulement maintenant, je suis sûre et certaine de mon camp, Voldemort n'a qu'à aller se faire foutre! Pour toute réponse donc, mon sourire s'agrandit.

Fait attention, Almariél, il se pourrait bien qu'_ils_ n'aient pas fini leur travail!

Je répond en lui montrant mon beau majeur, pour dire à quel point Voldemort m'insupporte.

Il fulmine. Merlin! Que j'adore mettre les gens en rogne! Surtout lui! Il est tellement prévisible! Pendant cet échange, les visages du clan des imbéciles vont de Bouse de dragon à moi, comme pendant un match de tennis.

Soudain, le train s'arrête. On est arrivé. Pas trop tôt! Je sors ma baguette et réduis ma valise avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Mais je ne peux pas sortir, une baguette étant pointée sur mon torse.

Son bras est tendu au bout, comme s'il voulait être loin de moi et aussi être proche pour me menacer. Grave erreur. Je me saisis de son poigné et d'un simple mouvement de la main, sa baguette tombe au sol. Vive la biologie et l'étude des nerfs! Il suffit d'appuyer sur celui-ci pour que la main devienne toute molle.

Et ça marche. Je souris de nouveau avant de passer et de partir, Bouse de dragon se massant encore le poignet. J'entends un vague **saleté de sang de bourbe! **et aussi **si elle n'est pas à serpentard, moi j'en suis un!**

Oh! Qu'ils sont gentils tous! Je les adore! Je sens que l'année va bien se passer!

Et moi je dis, vive l'ironie!

¤¤¤¤

Bon, je sais, the rasmus n'existait pas à cette époque mais bon lol. Ni les razmokets d'ailleurs mais bon, mdr.

Bellatrix Black-Snape: merci bcp pour toutes tes reviews! :d et sinon... pour le balladeur, tu as ta réponse . Bzou!

Alpo: Merci pour ta gentille review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur. Et pour faire comme toi: MERCI! Fin de phrase lol. Bzou!

m4r13: Kikoo! et ouais, époque des maraudeurs! héhéhéhé! Et Leene n'en fait pas trop côté vestimentaire, enfin si mais c'est pour que personne ne l'approche, elle est devenue associale, comme l'était sa soeur. Elle est triste et pour oublier que sa soeur est morte, car elle y tenait plus encore qu'à ses parents, elle porte le dueil et de sa soeur et de ses parents d'une manière abstraite: elle calque l'identité de sa soeur sur elle. C'est psycologique (j'ai mit du temps à réfléchir à tout ça avant de trouver le fin fond de la fic) Et pour les appareils moldus, tu as vu dans le chap, non? Regarde, les réveils marchent bien à Poudlard, non? Pourtant ce sont des appareils moldus , ils sont enchantés, tout comme l'est le baladeur de Leene. Bzou!

Raphou: merci du compliment! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que le précédent! Et maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il est advenu de Servilus! Lol! Bzou!

Olympe Maxime: Salut!! Wow! deux reviews rien que pour MOI? trop d'honneurs, lady! Et oui oui oui, ce sont des trèèèèèès beaux mâles surtout un, et ouais mdr! préférence oblige! mdr Et oui oui oui! je veux une troisième review lol Bah quoi? j'aime les reviews môa! Bzou!

Ambre: Et oui, c'est exactement cela! Leene calque l'identité de Gin sur elle afin d'accomplir un dueil "abstrait" d'elle et de ses parents. J'ai mit longtemps avant de trouver comment la faire réagir mais j'ai finit par trouver en réussissant à me mettre à sa place, en quelque sorte. Et merci du compliment, cela me va droit au coeur! A la prochaine j'espère! Bzou!


	6. Découverte

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Découverte**_

C'est _ça_ Poudlard? Eurk! Ils feraient mieux d'engager un décorateur! Non mais c'est quoi ça? ah!! Oh Merlin! Ces gargouiles et ces sangliers enchantés sont horribles! Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Oh là là! C'est humide l'Angleterre! J'ai faillit me ramasser sur le quai de gare mais tout va bien. Je suis dans un endroit que je hais. Je n'ai plus de famille...

...Mais tout va bien!

Je reprend mon air froid et distant, impénétrable et m'avance vers un géant qui apelle les nouveaux venus.

**Leene Almariél?** me demande t-il.

**Da!**

**Je vais t'emmener dans les barques puis chez Dumbledore, tu seras répartie après les premières années! Allez, viens!**

Il a l'air gentil et ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Néanmoins, il m'a tout l'air de déborder de bons sentiments bien niais!

Je le suis sans piper mot et monte à bord d'une barque qui m'a l'air moins que sûre. manque de pot, je suis collée à trois première années bavards comme pas d'autres!

**Tu penses aller dans quelle maison?**

**Bah, moi, on est tous Serdaigles depuis six générations donc bon...**

**Moi je ne sais pas du tout! Je suis fils de moldu et...**

**Et toi tu n'es pas une première année, non?**

Le petit me regarde avec un air sûr. Pour toute réponse je lui fait un grand sourire sadique et glacial qui fait immédiatement l'effet escompté: sa tête s'enfonce entre ses épaules et il marmonne d'incompréhensibles excuses. J'adore avoir cet effet là sur les gens!

La conversation tourne donc court et ils font silence le reste du voyage.

On arrive enfin sur une berge glissante. Une prof à l'air pincée, genre j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul, les attends. Moi, le géant qui nous a accueilli me fait signe de le suivre.

Il tente d'engager un semblant de conversation:

**Alors... la... l'Angleterre te plaît?**

**Nièt.**

**Ah euh, quoi? tu peux répéter?**

**Nièt.**

**Nièt? Ah oui c'est Russe. Non, ça ne te plaît pas? C'est sûr, la Russie est un beau pays, j'y ai un peu voyagé pour aller... enfin, bref. Ah, on est arrivés! C'est le bureau du directeur. Plumensucre!**

Plumensucre? Pourquoi il sort ça dans la conversation, lui? Mais je comprends vite le pourquoi de la chose: c'est le mot de passe qui fait s'ouvrir la gargouille. Eurk, ces gargouilles! Je ne m'y ferait pas!

Ya un grand escalier pour arriver au bureau. mais ya que des escaliers par ici ou quoi? Et des gargouilles très laides aussi. Ah non, c'est pas une gargouille ça, c'est le directeur. Faut dire que les escaliers sont remplis de gargouilles animées et que l'on peut se tromper, hein? Non? bah...

Il me sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait parfaitement ce que je pense, c'est très désagréable.

**Les gargouilles vous font peur, Miss Almariél?**

Ce n'est pas une impression, mais une certitude maintenant.

Pour toute réponse je lui sourit.

**Bon, nous vous répartirons après les 1ères années. Pour le moment, je voulais vous parler de vos parents et de votre soeur...**

Mes yeux s'assombrissent encore plus. L'éclat d'amusement morbide n'est même plus présent.

**Leurs testaments.**

Oui je sais bien. Même pour Gin. Père et Mère nous avaient dit d'en faire un car la vie était cruelle.

Un doute m'effleure un instant... Et si...?

**Vos parents étaient conscients d'être la cible de Voldemort.**

_Mon impression avait été la bonne... Mais pourquoi alors? Pourquoi? toujours ce mot, cette question, cette même question qui revient sans cesse..._

**QUOI?**

Le premier mot que je prononce en anglais, trop choquée pour m'en rendre compte.

**Mais... mais... Pourquoi alors? pourq...**

Je m'effondre sur le sol, en larmes. Je sens le vieux directeur qui s'approche et me relève pour m'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il a fait apparaître.

Je pleure, je pleure... Je n'arrive pas à arrêter le flots de larmes qui me submerge. Librement, je m'ouvre à ce vieil homme qui, j'en ai l'impression, me comprend entièrement.

**Leene... tes parents étaient sorciers...**

Ca ne me surprend même pas... j'ai trop envie de soulager ma peine...

**Ils étaient espions pour ce que l'on nomme ici l'Ordre du Phénix.**

Peu m'importe ce qu'ils ont été... je veux les revoir! je veux... Gin! je veux Gin! Ma soeur, ma jumelle, mon repère...

**Ta soeur était cracmol.**

Cracmol? je m'ne fou! C'était ma soeur, MA soeur!** On n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever, pas le droit!**

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à voix haute. Les larmes continuent de couler le long de mes joues blafardes. J'ai les yeux rougis et je tremble. Je me suis levée et je veux partir mais il est là, il me retient.

**Leene! Ssssh! tes parents étaient conscients du risque qu'il prenaient.**

**ALORS IL ONT SACRIFIE MA SOEUR POUR CE FOUTU ORDRE DE MERDE???**

**Leene, ce n'est pas ce que tu cr...**

**Peu importe ce que je crois ou pas! Le résultat est là! Ils ne sont plus! Plus personne n'est! Pas même moi! Je veux les revoir! Et par dessus tout je veux revoir Gin! Je veux les revoir... les revoir... juste une minute, une seconde, je veux...**

Je m'éffondre à nouveaux en larmes sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier.

**Bon, nous remettons cette discussion à un autre jour. Ca ira. Leene.**

Il m'écarte de là où je m'étais niché pour pleurer à mon aise sur le seul qui semblait me comprendre un peu.

**Leene... Si quoique ce soit te tracasse, si tu as besoin de parler, viens me voir, d'accord?**

**D'a...d'accord...**

**Tu te sens prête pour la répartition? **me demande t-il en me tendant un mouchoir.

**Il faut bien.** Je sourit avec un air d'excuse. On dirait un grand-père et sa petite-fille.

_Si j'avais su à quel point c'était vrai..._

**Allez, on y va maintenant.**

J'ai séché mes larmes mais mes yeux sont rougis. On descend sans un mot jusque devant la grande salle mais on ne s'y arrête pas.

**On va rentrer par derrière, c'est plus discret. J'entends déjà les élèves râler que le repas n'arrive pas.** Il me sourit mais je ne répond pas. J'ai reprit mon masque froid et distant mais il est gâché par mes yeux bouffis. On saura que j'ai pleuré...

On entre. Le brouhaha ambiant est surprenant. Madame J'ai-un-balai-coincé-dans-le-cul essaie tant bien que mal de faire patienter les élèves mais sans succès. Je vois le club des quatre imbéciles en train de scander un slogan à tue-tête, debout sur la table. Mais quand le directeur arrive, ils se rasseoient. Tient, ils respectent quelqu'un?

Le directeur s'avance et me fait signe de le suivre. Je garde mon masque froid, impassible.

**Nous accueillons cette année une étudiante qui entrera directement en septième et dernière année, l'année des ASPICs. Elle va être répartie. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Miss Almariél, je vous prie...**

Je m'avance et m'assied sur le trépied. On me met un chapeau sur la tête. Soudain, une voix grésille à mon oreille.

**Oh! Mais Almariél, tient donc, ça faisait longtemps...** Longtemps? comment cela?** Tes parents ont fait leurs études ici. **Ah bon? **Oui. Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre...? Tu n'es pas très travailleuse, quoique... si en fin de compte mais... c'est étrange. Tu es une jeune fille très complexe.Il y a beaucoup de choses opposées qui cohabitent en toi. Hmmm... Je ne sais pas. C'est bien étrange. C'est très étrange même. Quelle maison donc...? **Quelles sont ces maisons?** Tu ne connais pas les maisons? **Non.** Alors il y a Gryffondor, la maison du courage. Serdaigle, la maison des érudits. Poufssoufle la maison des travailleurs et Serpentard la maison des ambitieux. **hmmm...**Choisis donc si tu le désire car chacune des maisons te correspond un peu. **je me rapelle des autres qui disaient que j'étais la parfaite Serpentarde.**Tu en es sûre?**Certaine.**Très bien...**

Il y a un moment de silence puis...

**SERPENTARD!**

Je me lève sous les applaudissements de la table de gauche que je rejoint, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Dumbledore me regarde et me sourit. Je m'assoit et je suis aussitôt attaquée de toutes parts par des questions qui fusent plus vite que les pétards mouillés dans un club de farceurs.

**Tu viens d'où?**

**Tu aimes l'Angleterre?**

**Ton équipe favorite de Quiddith, c'est laquelle? Moi je trouve le gardien de l'équipe des Frêlons troooooop beau!**

**Tu me passes le sel?**

Tient, c'est Servilo qui me demande le sel. Je le lui passe sans un sourire, ignorant toutes les questions que l'on me pose, quite à être impôlie.

**Oh! Tu réponds quand on te parle?**

Une fille de mon âge me toise avec mépris. A côté d'elle se trouve Bouse-de-dragon qui m'ignore et discute avec une pimbêche qui le drague ouvertement.

Je ne lui répond pas, la toisant avec le même mépris qu'elle a pour moi. Avec un grand sourire ironique, je me sert une part de Pudding... que je recrache presque. Bah! C'est horrible ce truc! Eurk! C'est tout gras et gluant et... Ouach! C'est quoi ça???

Dans mon Pudding se trouve une poudre rouge et dorée. Je m'arrête illico presto de manger. Soudain, autour de moi, Bouse-de-dragon se voit affublé de deux grandes oreilles de lapin roses et de dents du bonheur. La pimbêche qui le draguait a eu son lot elle aussi: elle est ornementée de deux grandes oreilles d'âne et une queue toute grise lui sort de sous sa jupe et elle ne pousse que d'idiots **Hi-han** assourdissants. Les deux gorilles de Bouse-de-dragon portent bien leur nom: ils sont maintenant agrémenté de faces de babouins hi-la-rantes. Autour de moi, divers mi-homme mi-animaux se plaignent. Il n'y a que moi qui ne soit pas touchée. Sans doute parce que je n'ai pas touché à cette poudre aux couleurs gryffondoresques.

Un coq me chante son chant dans les oreilles si bien que je lui prend le bec et le lui ferme au sens propre du mot. Mes deux tympans se sont touchés dit-donc!

Je voit que toute la grande salle est pliée de rire, moi, ça ne me fait pas rire. Pas rire du tout, même. Je regarde avec suspicion la nouritture que j'inspecte avant de pouvoir manger. ceux qui ont fait ça en ont mit partout! Ya rien à manger sur la table des Serpentards!

Moralité, je prends ma baguette et fait apparaître un sandwich jambon-beurre-salade que je mange toute seule, sans aider les autres au passage. de toutes les manières, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi? Une potion se guéri par une potion, un sort apr un sort, une poudre par une poudre! Et je suis pas experte, donc, débrouillez-vous!

La plupart des regards sont encore tournés vers ici et les rires résonnent toujours dans la salle. Soudain, à l'autre bout de la pièce, je voit le club des quatre imbéciles se taper dans les mains comme s'ils étaient les auteurs de cette blague. ce qui ne manque pas d'être le cas vu que la plupart des Gryffondors les félicitent. malgré tout, ils font les ignorants mais... ils jouent très mal la comédie. Et ils le font exprès.

Pff! Pathétique!

**HI-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!**

Aaaargh! l'autre abrutie d'ânesse m'a gueulé dans les oreilles! je lâche mon sandwich qui tombe sur la table, à moitié entâmé et mets mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je suis sûre et certaine que tous ces animaux ambulants me somment de les aider. Et ben... ils peuvent se gratter! Pas question!

**Hi-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!**

**COCORICOOOOOOOOO!**

**BÊÊÊÊÊH!!!!**

**MEEEEEEEEEEEUH!!!**

**WAF!WAF!WAF!**

Ils vont me rendre sourde!

**Silencio Serpentards.** je murmure. Et... Le silence! Aaah! Un grand sourire s'étale sur mes lèvre, un sourire imbécile, je n'en doute pas, mais aussi d'intense satisfaction.

Je termine mon sandwich alors que mon sort a calmé les ardeurs de la grande salle. je vois une fille rousse, celle-là même qui était avec le quatuor imbécile sur le quai de gare, crier, enfin, hurler sur le clan des idiots finis. Les professeurs n'ont l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué sauf... Dumbledore qui me sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil.

C'est quoi ça?

Oh!!! Mais monsieur le directeur, ce n'est pas bien d'inciter aux représailles. tss tss tss! Bon... allez, d'accord. Vu que les imbéciles ne doivent pas l'être vraiment car ils ont mit un sort de confusion sur les professeurs qui, presque tous, ne se doutent de rien, je vais pouvoir oppérer en toute tranquilité! Alors, voyons voir... Hmm... Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. je vais faire un coup sur la nouriture mais quoi? Hmm... Il me reste un paquet de bonbons de bertie crochue. Avec un sourire carnassier, je les pose sur mes genoux et j'en extrait le goût. Les odeurs sont invisibles, c'est l'avantage. Puis, je dirige ma baguette sur la table des Gryffondors et extrait les odeurs et les saveurs de tous les plats. Et hop! Echange standard! yen a qui vont être surpris.

Les secondes passent et...

**Arrk! Mais .. Ah! C'est quoi ça?**

**Quoi quoi?**

**Goûte!**

**fais voir... mais c'est du pudding!**

**Moi je dirai pas ça! goûte.**

**Fais voir...ARGH! C'est horrible!**

**Eurk! Ca a le goût de poubelle! On dirait les dragées de Bertie crochue.**

Et diverses plaintes se font entendre. Ô doux chant à mes oreilles. Hmmm. je savoure ma vengeance pour avoir tué mes pauvres tympans.

**Et ça... le ragoût de boeuf est au chocolat!**

**Eurk! Et... et mon poulet est au sang de gobelin!**

**Ah!!! Merlin! Des patates au goût de pelouse!**

Et ainsi de suite. Ainsi va la vie, va! Bon, Dumbledore se lève et fait comme si de rien n'était. Je l'aime beaucoup, lui en définitive!

**Il est temps maintenant de chanter notre hymne! L'hymne de Poudlard!**

Il sort sa baguette. Discrètement, je redonne leurs voix aux Serpentards.

S'en suit une jolie cacophonie et je suis morte de rire sur la table, ou presque. je me retiens. Faut pas que je bousille la réputation que je tient à avoir: celle d'insensible.

Après un cinq minutes de supplice, Dumbledore arrête le carnage et tout le monde est mort de rire. Il nous fait signe de suivre les préfets pour aller vers nos salles communes respectives avant que lui-même et le sprofesseurs ne sortent par derrière pour aller directement à leurs appartements. Je vois Servilo avec sa tête de cheval se lever et marcher difficilement sur des sabots. mais... il s'avance vers les imbéciles qui sont à l'entrée et...

C'est un silence stupéfait. Prétentieux et Labinocle viennent de se prendre un revers de sabot dans la figure et une belle équimose se forme sur leurs joues. Ils sortent leurs baguettes, profitant du fait que les professeurs sont sortis dans leurs appartements et que leurs adversaires aient des mains d'animaux, ainsi donc plus de mains.

**Servilo, tu vas le regretter!**

je m'interpose rapidement. Je n'aime pas les combats déloyaux.

je fais signe que non devant eux en agitant ma propre baguette.

**Tu crois que tu nous fait peur Almarièl avec ta baguette magique?**

Je sers le poing, une baffe ne lui a pas suffit? Je garde l'air le plus sûr et le plus glacial que j'ai en magasin. Je fais alors un signe de tête vers Bouse-de-dragon histoire de leur rapeller ce que je lui ai fait. Et là, tout de suite, ils sont moins rassurés mais ne le montrent pas trop, seulement un l'espace de quelques secondes.

Soudain, la rousse s'interpose et baffe Labinocle avant de lui crier dessus. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit:

**Excuse-les mais ils sont immatures et ne le savent pas encore depuis 7 ans qu'on le leur rabache. Alors... **Elle se reretourne vers eux **Alors ils vont tout de suite rendre leur forme normale aux Serpentards.**

**Evans...**Tente d'argumenter Labinocle.

Sans résultats.

**J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE!**

**Okay, okay...**

Ils donnent l'antidote aux Serpentards qui retrouvent bien vite leur forme habituelle.

**Bien joué le coup des Pralines de Bertie crochues. **me souffle Servilo à l'oreille. **Severus Rogue.** Il me tend la main, je la serre sans sourire pour autant.

**La Russie est un pays froid, tu en es une digne représentante.**

Enfin un compliment qui en vaut la peine! Mais... minute papillon, il sait comment que je viens de Russie? Hmm... Voyant mon air il ajoute:

**Malfoy m'a dit d'où tu venais.**

A okay. ben faut pas se gêner! Pff! Et puis, c'est quoi c'te manie d'apeller les gens par leurs noms de famille. Rahlàlà! Pff! l'angleterre... n'importe quoi ce pays!

Finalement, avec un grand sourire hypocrite aux Gryffondors qui s'en vont vers les hauteurs, je me dirige vers la froideur accueillante des cachots de Poudlard...

_Encore désolée, mon amour..._

¤¤¤¤

R&R:

lilyeve: salut! Merci pour ta review! Et pour le courage d'écrire la suite... C'est dans les reviews qu'il se trouve ;)

Bellatrix Black-Snape: salut! Merci pour ta review! Sinon, moi aussi j'aime bien le mélange d'époques et puis... je ne peux pas faire autrement car je ne connais pas du tout l'année 76 lol.

karoulabelle: ma fic déchire? wooous! trop bon cette expression! merci merci merci! Bzou!

shadow: lol pas de menaces? mdr ben la suite la voilà! et la suite de cette suite est en cours de rédaction! Bzou!

Moonytoon et Ambre: Kikoo! ben moi ausis j'aime beaucoup la personnalité de Leene! et elle ne fait que me plaire davantage au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'écriture de la fic! et moi aussi j'aurais ce genre de réaction. je sais c pas la meilleure mais c comme ça!

Alpo: Kikoo! Ben pour le russe c maëlle ma beta read qui m'a donné les mots! elle parle russe aussi! lol

Olympe Maxime: trop drôle! au moment même où je te répond, je te parle sur msn mdr. ben merci pour ta gentille review puis si jamais je remet Olympe ou Olympien dans la fic, je te fais un chtit clin d'oeil ;)

Voilà!

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Maëlle et son amie Maja. J'espère que ça va mieux. Que tout s'est arrangé.**

**Bzou!**


	7. Apocalypticodramatique

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_**apocalyptico-dramatique**_

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!**

Nooooooon! Pas le réveil, non!

Une fois de plus, mon réveil fait connaissance avec le mur. Je me relève dans mon lit en grognant. Il fait froid, je frissone. Il fait toujours froid dans les cachots de Serpentard.

Après une douche bien chaude, je me dirige vers ma valise que j'ouvre à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Je prend mon uniforme et l'observe. Il faut absolument que je le noircisse. C'est trop... blanc, et vert. Je constate avec délectation que ma soeur possède une paire de gants noirs en satin avec des broches d'argent accrochées un peu partout dessus. C'est déjà ça de plus. Ensuite pour les chaussures, je garde mes crantées. Après... Voyons voir, déjà, la cravate verte et argent... eurk. Je transforme le vert en noir d'un coup de baguette. La jupe est grise. Hop! Un coup de baguette et la voilà noire. Bon, ça devrait aller. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat. Maintenant, à table!

Sans un regard pour personne, aussi froide qu'un iceberg, je descend les escaliers du dortoir et traverse la salle commune. Je sors en même temps que Rogue.

**Bonjour.**

Je ne répond pas, je sourit. Ca n'a pas l'air de le formaliser pour autant et il continue sa route. Je me laisse dépasser, besoin de solitude. Solitude qui ne dure pas longtemps puisque j'arrive à la grande salle. Je suis l'objet de l'attention de tous. J'entends qu'on comère sur mon dos. Oh que je n'aime pas ça les messes basses!!! Et bla bla bla elle est bizarre la nouvelle... et bla bla t'as vu son uniforme... bla bla bla... GRRRR!!!!

Bon, zen, restons, zen! comme dit la chanson. Je m'assoie tranquillement à la table des Serpentards et commence à petit-déjeuner en vérifiant bien que la nourriture est normale. Hop! Quelques tartines, un thé et ça ira. J'avale ça en vitesse. Je ne veux pas rester ici avec tout ce monde. Mais...

**Almarièl, l'emploi du temps des 7èmes années. Fait passer.**

Je me saisis d'un des parchemins et pousse le paquet vers ma gauche. Alors, aujourd'hui, quel est le programme?... Génial. Alors, pour les études d'Auror, je suis la seule et unique Serpentard. Mmmh... je commence à comprendre. Bon, mieux vaut que je me fasse toute petite. Sinon, Ô joie j'ai cours avec les Gryffondors! Ouaaaaaaais... je dit ça sur un ton enthousiaste, z'avez remarqué? ben faut pas s'y fier!! Donc... ils font pratiquement tous ces études d'auror... Hmm... je m'en fou... ça aussi... ah voilà l'emploi du temps! Aujourd'hui, DCFM, potion, divination. GE-NIAL!

Je laisse échapper un soupir de mécontentement. Rogue me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Je replie le parchemin et me lève. Besoin d'air avant de plonger dans une mer de Gryffondors!

Je me promène un peu dans le parc. En fin de compte... c'est joli l'angleterre mais je ne l'avouerais à personne!

_Vraiment?_

Mais ce n'est pas la Russie... Mon regard se perd dans la contemplation du lac... si calme et mystérieux... ça me rapelle la Russie, tient. En fait, chaque rayon de soleil, chaque goutte de rosée, chaque feuille, chaque visage me rapelle un peu mon pays. Mais ce n'est pas mon pays...

Les larmes menaçent de glisser le long de mes joues. Mais je me retient et me lève. Courage, j'ai une heure de DCFM entourée de Gryffondors.

Alors... salle 312... troisième étage je présume, salle 12... Eh ben non! pffff... je me décide à demander mon chemin en montrant mon emploi du temps à un fantôme, le baron sanglant. Il avait l'air surpris quand je l'ai apellé pour lui parler. Même si je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, il m'a fait un sourire qui se voulait aimable mais on voyait bien que c'était forcé.

Bref, je suis en retaaaaaaaaaard!!! Merde merde merde merde! Je pique un sprint, monte les 5 étages en courant à toute boulline et me retrouve devant la salle. Je laisse tomber mon sac au sol et mets mes mains sur mes genoux tout en respirant bruyamment pour reprendre mon souffle. Ffiou! Allez... inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... on continue... voilà... mon souffle est plus régulier. Bon. Maintenant, je prend mon air froid, distant et sûr de moi, même si ce n'est qu'une façade et... c'est parti!

TOC TOC TOC

**Entrez!**

J'ouvre la porte et essaie de me faire la plus discrète possible. Je fait un **Désolée** silencieux avant de m'asseoir au fond de la classe, la tête haute. Je pose mon sac, sort un stylo, mon carnet de notes. Pas de plumes ni de parchemin. ca surprend beaucoup de monde. M'en fou! D'ailleurs, le prof me parle. Je le regarde, c'est la moindre des choses.

**Miss Almarièl, vous êtes en retard. Comme vous êtes nouvelle, vous ne serez pas punie. Poudlard est très grand et je suis moi-même nouveau, je m'y suis perdu à plusieurs reprises.**

Il y eu quelques petits rires. Pathétique!

**Je disais donc, je suis le professeur McTiennan. Vous faites des études d'auror?**

Quelle question, si je suis ici, c'est pas pour devenir dresseuse de veracrasses! Je hoche la tête.

**Hmm... Vous êtes la seule Serpentard.**

Je hausse les épaules. J'en ai rien à foutre. Bon, Bavard, tu le commences ton cours? Lui ce sera Bavard!

**C'est bien. Alors, nous étions sur le point de découvrir le sujet de ce premier cours. Nous allons voir les sortilèges impardonnables. Prenez une plume et notez...**

Une plume et notez? ouh là là... ça s'annonce PA-SSIO-NANT! J'en baille d'avance...

Et j'ai bien raison. Dix minutes ont passé et j'ai déjà trois parchemins noircis. Je baille de nouveau.

Et puis merde! Va te faire foutre McTiennan! Je vais commencer ma formation de dresseuse de Veracrasse pour les pauvres bestioles orphelines d'Alaska en manque d'affection: la sieste!

D'un geste, je pousse les parchemins sur le bord du bureau, j'en prends un neuf et ma plume, histoire de faire croire que j'écris. Hop, je m'aplati sur le bureau et... dodo!

ZzZzZzZZzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZ

**Miss Almarièl, je crois que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment!**

Hein, que? quoi? Qui me parle? AAAAh! Un McTiennan à 10 centimètres de mon visage. pas qu'il soit laid loin de là mais... putain il pu de la gueule!

Je vois la classe entière rire et se foutre de moi. Allez-y, pauvres cloches! Na! Rien que pour ça, je retourne ma tête et fait mine de me rendormir. Les rires se font de plus en plus bruyants derrière le dos du professeur.

Ceux des maraudeurs sont grinçants et mesquins, les filles, en revanche, sont indignées et leur coeur vacille entre rester la fan-un-jour-fan-toujours des maraudeurs ou d'adhérer au club tout récent du séduisant prof de DCFM.

**Miss Almarièl?**

Il s'inquièterait pour moi? Son ton est inquiet, en effet.

Hmm? je relève la tête en esquissant un vague sourire d'excuse style: ça-ne-se-reproduira-plus-promis-juré-craché-pff en croisant les doigts dans mon dos.

Devant moi, les demoiselles en rut minaudent en se disant qu'elles aimeraient bien jouer au docteur avec le professeur. Tssk... pathétique.

Rassuré, le professeur s'éloigne et reprend son cours. Je me charge de le suivre, tout de même, je vais pas faire plaisir à tous ces Gryffondors et faire penser que je suis fatiguée. Loin de là!

BRRRRRR

Oh oh... c'est quoi ce bruit? Ma chaise tremble... pas normal ça...

Pause! Mon cerveau fait état de la situation en une seconde top chrono... une classe de Gryffondor une seule et unique serpentard les gryffondors à dos = ennuis.

Bonnnnn!

On reprend...

Play.

PAF! La chaise s'élève dans les airs! MAMAN!! j'ai le vertige! AAAH! elle rebondie et saute dans tous les sens. Zen restons zen... tâchons de montrer un visage impassible. Ma surprise n'a, heueusement pour ma réputation toute nouvelle de fille froid eet impassible, été visible qu'un millième de seconde sur mon visage. Je me suis vite reprit! Maman!!! je suis toute fière de moi!

Voilà deux fois que je demande ma mère moi... folle, je suis folle... Bon, faisons notre retour dignement dans le monde perdu des pecqueneaux... Hop! AZvec grâce et style, merci mes chevilles vont bien, je saute à bas de la chaise et admire _l'oeuvre_.

Apparemment, ce sont Labinocle et Prétentieux qui ont glissé le pétard sous ma chaise avec un sort de lévitation. Curieux, lui, a lancé le sort de caoutchouc sur la chaise alors que Simplet a bêtement ricané.

Pff! Même pas drôle comme blague! ils ricanent comme des hyènes anorexiques. Ils veulent la guerre? Ils vont l'avoir.

Je leur jette un regard glacial, mêlé d'une lueur de défi. Le message est passé.

Tous les coups sont permis...

_A la guerre, comme à l'amour... On était pas conventionnels, on a tout fait à l'envers..._

A la fin du cours, la rousse vient me rejoindre et blablate encore à propos de l'immaturité des quatre emmerdeurs (auquels il va falloir que je trouve un nom de groupe! Des idées?). Gentiment, sans parler, je l'envoi balader en allant dans le couloir de gauche avec un signe de main alors qu'elle n'a pas finit sa diatribe. J'aimerai me retourner pour voir sa tête mais... mais ça donnerait l'impression que je m'en veux. Donc... marche! Je marche! Fière et droite, aussi orgueullieuse qu'une plante vénéneuse qui a eu le mollet d'un passant aux jambes dénudées et qui gigote pour qu'il se gratte encore plus!

Bon... toudidoum, où est-ce que je me suis paumée moi? Bouse alors! Mais quelle pitoyable veracrasse je fais! j'avais le même cours que Labinocle et Cie et je suis allée dans le sens inverse. Bon, zen. D'où suis-je arrivée déjà?

Bouse. Je suis bien sûr à un croisement, comme dans tout bon livre bidon d'aventure qui se respecte. Ou pas, comme vous voulez.

Bon, droite, gauche, tout droit, ou derrière? Surtout que comme je suis bien idiote, je me suis débrouillée pour tourner dans tous les sens.

Non mais je me plains vraiment des fois. C'est vrai quoi! Comment le bon Dieu (s'il existe et ça j'en doute) a t-il pu pondre un oeuf comme moi? Putain, je suis pas le vilain petit canard mais une cuisse de canard qui rôti à petit feu.

Merlin, qu'est-ce que je sors encore comme connerie moi? Poudlard ne me réussi définitivement pas...

Pour finir, et parce qu'il faut bien que je remonte dans ma propre estime: je ne suis pas pire que Labinocle et Cie, ce qui, en soit, est très très très trèèèèèès rassurant.

Bon, quel chemin? Grrrr... y a pas de mousse ici pour m'indiquer le Nord en plus... Bah oui, la mousse ça pousse sur la face Nord des arbres, et comme dans les couloirs de tout bon château qui se respecte, y a pas d'arbres... Raisonnement hyper philosophique, remarquez le bien.

Ouh là là ce que je délire moi quand je suis seule. Maman, sauve moi!

Putain, ça fait trois fois en moins d'une heure que je l'apelle! Maman! Maman n'est plus là petite! Maman est parti rejoindre le connard qu'on apelle Dieu et qui a autant de chances d'exister qu'un cumulo-nimbus à rayures vertes, moralité: nada!

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant que j'ai bien papoté seule dans ma tête?

Un ptit sort. Il doit bien y avoir un tableau pour m'indiquer le chemin! Lumos!

Hop, magie magie, et vos idées c'est d'la connerie! Personne! Pas un seul tableau à l'horizon, sauf celui d'une vache qui broute de l'herbe mauve. Si, si si! Et comme les vaches c'est vachement causant (notez le jeu de mot pitoyable), autant dire que si elle n'y était pas, ce serait mieux, le mauve de la prairie jure avec les poids oranges du ciel du tableau. Merlin, qui a peint cette horreur?

J'approche ma baguette de la toile et lit en bas à droite: Picasso. Pas étonnant.

Bon, finissons en! Retour aux sources! Mais à quel niveau je tombe moi...

Bon, il me reste plus que ça... je veux même pas y penser, mamaaaaaaan!

Et de quatre. Allez... j'y vais.

Dire que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis... bien mes sept ans.

Allez, je le fais!

Un, deux...

Trois!

Ploum ploum! ce-se-ra-ce-che-min-que-je-pren-drais-au-bout-de-trois!-un-deux-trois!

Cool, un chemin rempli de vaches colorées. M'est avis que je n'étais pas venue par là, je l'aurai remarqué sinon. Allez, hop, je prends à droite, on verra bien...

_Rire et délirer font écho au mot oublier..._

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, il vous a plu? moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Leene, seule, est, on le remarque, toujours aussi cynique mais bien plus disjonctée. (et l'auteur aussi mdr)

Vala vala!

Désolée, un énorme pardon pour le GIGANTESQUE retard :S

PARDONNEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Bon, snif, R&R, now...

**U.$.Hermy:** kikoo, voilà, à peine rentrée, un new chapter! ça ira pour la demoiselle? ;) Bzou!

**Andromède**: déchirée entre la suite de narae et celle là? heureuse coïncidence, la suite des deux est LA! Miracle! mdr Bzou! et merci

**Elelim:** Bonjour! la suite? elle est là! lol, merci pour tous ces qualificatifs qui font chaque jour gonfler mes chevilles un peu plus et ce chap, il t'a plu? :D Bzou

**mélina:** hello! cool que tu lises cette fic aussi oui, bourrée d'humour, noir peut être, mais d'humour quand même Bzou!

**helene**: beaucoup aimé? Cool! j'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court, te plaît tout autant! son amour? Surprise ;)

**Jaelle:** tu vas voir comment elle s'en sort chez les serpents dès le prochain chapitre. indice: elle ne va pas être appréciée du tout! lol, tu vas voir, sa vie va devenir un enfer... Bzou!

**pichou:** oui oui c du vrai russe, c maëlle qui me le donne une autre auteur de feufeunet! Bzou!

**m4r13:** pas des plus bosseuses, c'est vrai, mais elle est quand même en 7ème année, faut pas oublier qu'arrivé là tu en connais des pas mal! et puis, si elle n'aime pas le travail scolaire, en revanche, les blagues, c'est toujours plus facile et agréable à apprendre, pour tous, non? ;) Bzou!

**Karoulabelle:** Merciiiii!

**Alpo:** et celui là, tu l'aimes????? Bzou!

**Bellatrix Black Snape:** merciiii elnath!!! Gros poutoux!!! bzou!

**lilyeve:** remus? possible ;) mais rien n'est encore sûr pour vous! moi seul sait Bzou!

**shadow:** merciiii! :d leene avec sev? possible! comme j'ai dit à lilyeve au dessus, je ne vous dirai RIEN! Bzou!

**Mystick:** l'action arrive, pour très bientôt! promis! merci! bzou!

**Eva:** merci beaucoup! la suite a tardée mais elle est là, c'est l'essentiel! gros Bzou!

**Olympe Maxime:** lol (l'impatience n'est pas un pêché ) pi je te dis: hippopotame, girafe, pirate, souris, blanco, écouteur, colle. vala vala mdr merciiii! et bzou!

**Ambre:** toujours morte de rire? J'espère! encore merci! gros Bzou!


	8. Summer Sunshine's Decline

_**Summer sunshine's decline...**_

Chacun pour soi et Dieu pour moi... Putain, je pensais pas que c'était ça la vrai devise. C'était pas Tous pour un et un pour tous au départ? non non non! C'est bien ça! En effet, ici, chacun (moi tout du moins) est seul et tente d'attirer le regard de Dieu.

Enfin, Dieu... si ce salopard existe, il a interêt à avoir une bonne assurance vie avec tout ce que j'ai à lui reprocher. A commencer par... non, non... ne pas y penser, ne pas...

BAF! Un ptit première année me bouscule. Je lui fait mon regard de super-méchante-qui-va-te-manger et le minot de ratatine sur place. Niark Niark!

**Dé-désolé...**

Je hausse les épaules. Rien à foutre. Qu'il aille se faire avada kedavra-tiser chez les mangemorts. Ca leur fera de l'entraînement à ces salops...

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est salop pour moi. Dieu, les mangemorts... à moins que les mangemorts ne soient une succursale de sa Grandeur majestueuse et divine, le tout puissant Seigneur? Tssk... ça m'étonnerait pas...

_La colère n'arrange rien._

Bon, écoutons la voix de la sagesse dévergondée et allons demander le chemin de la salle de potion. Hmmm... seulement... voilà, en moins de deux jours, je me suis fait.... hmmm la totalité des gryffondor ennemis, la plupart des serpentards et bien sûr, les autres maisons qui suivent. Ouais, pour conclure, disons que je suis aussi bienvenue ici qu'une verrue sur les fesses d'un top model de lingerie...

Hmmm... Severus? Ouais mais bon... vu l'heure, à tous les coups, il y est déjà, et je sais pas où c'est cte rondidjû de salle de potion à la c...

ZENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! Alors, relevons la tête, doucement, voilà... Lily Evans. Peut être elle, non? allez, je prends mon courage à deux mains. Une deux trois! J'y vais!

Hop, je me lève, je contourne les tables, elle est en train de ranger ses affaires. Noon! pars paaaas!

Hop je l'intercepte.

**Oui? Je peux quelque chose pour toi?** me demande t-elle. YESSSEUH! sa voix n'est ni pleine de reproche comme quoi je devrais aller direct me noyer dans le lac, ni méchante et virulente.

Je sors mon emploi du temps et désigne l'horaire du cours de potion.

**Ah, on a cours en commun! Viens avec moi, il nous reste cinq minutes pour y aller. On a qu'à y aller ensemble!**

Je lui fait un petit sourire. Elle est gentille tiens, je l'aime bien au final. Je l'ai peut être jugée trop vite en tant que gryffondor conne et minaudante.

Bon, trève de pensées parasites, je DOIS retenir le chemin de cette salle. Les escaliers à gauche de l'entrée de la grande salle, on descend trois volées de marches, on passe deux couloirs, on prend les escaliers après la statue du Serpent ensorcelé et c'est la quatrième porte de bois avec le verrou non rouillé à droite.

Gravé au fer rouge dans ma mémoire de poisson rouge! Bon, c'est pas tout, où je me mets moi... A côté de Severus vu qu'il n'y a plus qu'une place là-bas.

Je passe la tête haute, et sans aucun regard pour les quatre attardés mentaux de Sainte Mangouste qui rient comme des hyènes. Vérifions la chaise, elle n'a rien. le bureau non plus. De toutes les manières, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent mais le prof, je crains quoi donc? Seulement, j'ai pas confiance. Je deviens parano moi. Note pour moi-même: penser à me faire soigner...

Alors, voyons! Ce prof? Hmmm... Il est pas prof de potions pour rien lui. Sauf que je pense que sa spécialité, ça doit être les potions aphrodisiaques, vu qu'il fait un labsus à chaque phrase et que même un enfant de 9 ans comprendrait aidément tous les sous-entendus. En plus il rigole comme un fou. D'ailleurs, il est pas le seul. Tous les garçons de la classe ricanent avec un air... pervers pour tout dire. Ca me dégoûte. Mais bon, on va pas mettre ça sur leur compte, mais sur celui de leurs hormones...

Eurk! Non mais c'est QUOI ce prof! Il s'approche en se grattant... enfin, là, vous voyez quoi? Bref... eurk. J'ai un surnom tout trouvé pour lui: Gratte-couilles.

**Bon.** Il vient de sortir une bonne blague bien pourrie. ** On va peut être se mettre au cours...** Peut être, ouais, hein?** Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier... nous allons étudier quoi déjà?**

Oh là là, ça avait déjà mal commencé, ça continue, c'est encore pire... Je vais aimer la potion je sens. Même si mon précepteur s'est révélé être un salopard de première, j'ai bien apprit avec lui.

Un salopard, ouais. Et un beau... Sous ses beaux airs, il... il...

_Il est parfois bon de se souvenir._

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas...

**Miss Almariél... que savez vous du philtre de paix?**

_Sauvée par le gong..._

Uh? Kézako? Philtre de paix? ben.... ça calme? non? Pi j'ai pas envie. Alors je hausse les épaules. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui suffir. Gratte-couilles a l'air décidé à me faire parler...

**Sortir un mot vous arrache la langue, miss?** Il se fait virulent...

Grand sourire carnassier.

**Alors vous allez me répondre, à quoi sert le filtre de paix? **

Va te faire foutreuh!

**MISS ALMARIEL!!!**

Mais-euh! J'ai rien demandé! Il pourrait me laisser suivre son cours en paix! oooh et puis bouse! Faisons lui un cadeau... piégé...

**A calmer les gens. Vous en avez sérieusemenr besoin Monsieur.**

Et Vlan! dans les dents! hihihi! Nanèreuh!

Ma voix était rauque. Ca fait quelques jours que j'ai pas sortit un mot, normal.

Bon, y a comme qui dirait un gros silence dans la classe. La moitié des filles... euh, scusez, les filles sont mortes de rire envoyant leur prof pervers et obsédé rembarré et les gars ne pipent mot. La solidarité entre obsédés, certainement...

**Dans le bureau du directeur. Tout de suite!** siffle t-il.

L'année commence bien. Je me lève et...

**Rasseyez vous!** faudrait savoir.

Aïe, aïe aïe, il a un sourire sadique et... malsain. J'aime pas ça... pas ça du tout.

On inspire, on expire et on se rapelle des bons conseils: droit entre les jambes le pied si jamais il s'approche de trop près.

**Puisque vous avez l'air d'en savoir autant, vous allez réaliser devant vos camarades, seule, un filtre de paix noté, pendant que les autres prendront des notes. Vous le ferez sans le livre. Je suis certain que, instruite comme vous l'êtes, vous devez connaître par-fai-te-ment les ingrédients. De leurs notes sur parchemins, vos camarades feront la potion en deuxième heure. Vous avez une heure. Et vous êtes notée.**

Je le hais je le hais je le hais. Je savais que Poudlard n'était PAS une bonne idée, mais alors, PAS du tout!

Bon, tentons de me rapeller? raaah là là! Je sais pas moi ce qui faut pour le filtre de paix! salop salop salop! Le monde est fait de salop moins Severus et Lily... Raaah...

Il me sourit sadiquement, severus se fait retirer 40 points pour m'avoir soufflé dans l'oreille le début de la potion.

Ben je sais pas faire ta potion mais je peux te faire quelque chose qui te calmera tout autant! Voyons voir... Où ai-je mit mes somnifères? Hmmm... Ah!! voilà, dans la poche de devant de mon sac.

Tous me regardent interrogatifs, sauf Lily qui ouvre de graaaands yeux et se retient de ne pas éclater de rire.

Bon, j'en mets combien?... sachant que le prof doit peser... rooh et puis zut! Bouse aux maths, tiens! Je verse tous les cachets dedans, on verra bien! Puis madame Pomfresh fait des miracles! Et au pire, s'il nous quitte, ce ne sera pas une perte je pense.

Oh, un peu d'eau... voir beaucoup... on mélange bien. Allez, on touille, on touille.

**Expliquez moi ce que vous faîtes là mademoiselle Almariél?**

**Un philtre de paix...**

**Vous vous foutez de moi?...**

Sourire ironique associé à un petit mouvement 'non non' de la tête.

Bon, on va ajouter un arôme pour que ce soit potable...

**Fraise ou abricot?** je demande.

Il me regarde de travers avec des yeux ouverts grands comme ça: o.0

Hihihi, quelle tête!

**Pour quoi faire?** demande t-il, acide.

**Du violon.** Je répond du tacotac (grattez, vous gagnerez!).

Ca se voit tant que ça que je me fou de sa gueule? Non parce que tout le monde a explosé de rire.

Il gromelle: (j'ai gagné j'ai gagné!!) **Fraise...**

Fraise, très bien! Et si je changeait ça en goût de poube... non, n'agravons pas mon cas. On va mettre la dose, voilààà!

Je touille encore un petit peu, histoire de dissoudre totalement la poudre du somnifère. Encore deux-trois tours et c'est bon...

... C'est prêt! Je trempe la louche dedans et la lui tend. Elle est bien pleine.

**Vous voulez que je boive?**

Hochement positif.

**Vous me prenez pour un imbécile?**

Et si je dis oui? hihi!

Sceptique, il me regarde. Droit dans les yeux, je ne cille pas. Allez, cille en premier et bois cte putain de potion pas magique pour un sou!!

**Voyons, je vais goûter votre grenadine.**

NiArK NiArK! Tu vas voir ma grenadine... héhéhé allezzzz! Et glou et glou et glou et glou et...

**Oooh! ** Surprise générale, le prof vient de tomber par terre et ronfle comme une locomotive, pire que le Poudlard Express. Il n'est pas en danger. Finalement, j'ai bien fait de tout mettre.

Allez, je prends mes affaires, jette la boîte de somnifère et je quitte la salle devant les maraudeurs sous leur regard... admiratif????

¤¤¤¤

Ca fait trois jours que Gratte-couilles dort comme un loir. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'on a qu'à le laisser se réveiller quand il voudra. Trois jours sans potion! Et en plus, mon 'exploit' est connu. La rumeur s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre. Et le mieux de tout... je n'ai eu aucune retenue!

Depuis trois jours, je suis devenue une élève presque normale. Je n'ai pas parlé depuis trois jours. Et je passe mon temps avec Severus. J'aime son silence. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne peux pas le connaître. A vrai dire je ne veux pas. Les gens ont souvent plus de défauts que de qualité, et la plupart des Serpentards sont des mangemorts en formation.

Les mangemorts...

A cette pensée, mon poing se sert et la branche que je m'amusais à faire bouger sur mes doigts se brise...

Je ferme les yeux. Personne n'est là. Je vais en profiter...

**Tout le monde change, je reste la même **

**Je suis... un solo de violoncelle hors d'un refrain**

**J'ai un secret, **

**Il est temps pour moi de le dire, tu m'as tenue chaud **

**De simples débuts doux et des fins amères **

**Dans la ville de café, nous avons emprunté le paradis**

**Ne l'abandonne pas, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi désirée **

**Me ramènes-tu à la maison ? **

**Tu me dis que tu dois partir... **

**Dans la chaleur d'un soleil d'été**

**Tu me manques comme personne d'autre**

**Dans la chaleur d'un soleil d'été**

**Je t'embrasserai et personne n'a besoin de savoir **

**Maintenant que tu m'as aimée, il n'y a aucun retour possible **

**Je continue de comparer, tu gagnes toujours **

**J'essaye d'être forte mais tu ne seras jamais plus désiré **

**Me feras-tu revenir à la maison ? **

**Ne me dis pas que tu dois partir (1)**

L'air s'achève sur un léger trémolo de ma voix. Soudain, un applaudissement. Seul, unique... je ne prends pas la peine de m'applaudir moi-même. Ma voix est simple, sans interêt, banale. Je ne chante pas faux, c'est tout. Je me lève et regarde qui est là.

_Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, comme un ange, elle est arrivée. Lily, mon amie... la seule. Celle qui, peu à peu, a remplacé ma soeur..._

C'est une Lily souriante qui est là. Elle s'avance.

**Je viens ici d'habitude quand je me sens seule et que j'ai le cafard. Je ne suis pas la seule à ce que je vois.**

Je souris. J'aime bien Lily finalement. Elle s'asseoit à mes côtés et me demande:

**Tu chantais quoi?**

**Un soleil d'été. (1)**

**C'est beau.**

**Merci.**

La conversation est plate et sans aucun interêt mais elle vient de créer un lien. Comme si je savais qu'elle le voulait, je me remets à chanter, et elle aussi. On passe l'après midi à chanter. Lily a une très belle voix. Profonde, marquée de mélancolie, faite pour les chansons à sentiments. Elle sait faire passer quelque chose. Ca se voit.

Soudain, je lui demande alors que le silence s'est installé:

**Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi? Tu ne vas pas avec tes amies?**

La première fois que je prends la parole sans qu'on me solicite. A marquer dans les anales.

_But is the summer sunshine's decline..._

**Parce que l'on s'est disputées. **

**A quel propos? Si je peux t'aider...**

**Pourquoi tu m'aiderais?**

**Peut être parce que tu es la première à m'adresser la parole et à faire un pas vers moi? Ou peut être parce que j'en ai simplement envie...**

Elle soupire.

**Encore et toujours Potter...**

**Labinocle? Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui?**

**Co... comment tu l'as apellé?**

**Labinocle.**

Et là, elle éclate de rire.

_Un ange, on aurait dit un ange..._

**Hi hi hi hi! Labinocle! ah là là... pourquoi tu l'apelles ainsi?**

**Comme ça... j'aime bien trouver des surnoms aux gens que je n'aime pas particulièrement.**

**Comme?**

**Hmm... si je te dis... Prétentieux?**

**Black!**

**Bravo. Et... simplet?**

**Si tu es dans les Maraudeurs toujours, c'est Pettigrow!**

**Bingo! Et Curieux?**

**Il resterait Remus.**

**Bah voilà!**

De nouveau un silence.

**Dis moi...** commence Lily.** C'était comment la Russie?**

Je tique... ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer...

_Summer sunshine's decline..._

**Froid, loin, sans interêt.** je réponds, glaciale.

Elle voit que je me suis renfermée.

**Désolée.**

**Pas grave. Bon, faut que j'y aille.** Non mais quelle excuse bidon!** On se reverra j'espère. C'était très agréable. Bye!**

Et là, je m'en vais en marchant vite, trop vite pour que ce soit naturel, ou que ça le paraisse au moins. Rien à foutre...

La Russie. J'allais bien pour la première fois depuis quelques temps. Je me sentait libre de toute contrainte et là... ce mot... Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Heureusement que j'ai atteint de dortoir des Serpentards. Un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte et je m'effondre en pleurs sur le lit...

Papa, maman... Gin... vous me manquez. Tu me manques Gin...

Je pleure, je ne fais que pleurer... Sans eux... je ne suis rien, rien...

Mon passé est tout simplement répugnant, mon présent, catastrophique... mais heureusement, j'en suis certaine aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas d'avenir...

Et c'est tant mieux.

xoxoxoxoxox

Voilà! Et je ne révise ni mon anglais ni mon espagnol alors que je devrais vu que j'ai contrôle lundi, tout ça pour VOUS! ah là là je vous jure, ces revieweurs, on ferait tout pour eux! lol

R&R now!

**Adrianna Rogue:** Merci bcp! et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances! Bzou!

**Jaelle: **TROIS FOIS que tu relis le chapitre? mdr! ben dis donc! et celui là, tu l'aimes? je l'espère bien! et oui, les sorciers ne sont pas plus bêtes que nous, pourquoi il n'alieraient pas technologie et sorcellerie, hein? On se le demande... mdr! Bzou!

**Luppy Black:** Saluuuut! Contente que tu aimes ma fic! et c'est super que tu sois morte de rire à certains passages, c'est fait pour! Un humour à la fois cynique et rafraîchissant (enfin... je crois! mdr) merci bcp du compliment! Bzou!

**Karoulabelle:** merci merci merciiii-euh! Gros Bzou!

**PsychoticMarshemellow:** comment ça l'auteur est complètement taré?... bon ok, j'avoue! mais ce n'est pas MOI! C'est SUSHI! Mon esprit créatif qui s'est déchaîné! po ma fauteuh!! mdr, et défait sarcastique, elle va se faire mal, la pauvre! Bzou!

**Olympe maxime:** Non non non, aucun stage dans ta tête! c'est la mienne qui est aussi dérangée que la tienne mdr! et elle n'est pas à plaindre la ptite leene! nooon! (surtout que j'ai encore pire en réserve mdr) Et oui, ne brisons pas la tradition: portable, parapluie, agenda, anglais, sims, mouchoirs, classeurs! La suite, la voilà! Bzou!

**Ambre: **Kikoo! Alors... apocalyptico dramatique est en effet une chanson de tryo que j'aime bcp et j'ai réussi à te faire trouver lourdingues les maraudeurs? waouh! mdr cool mission réussie pour l'agent trompe la mort! mdrrrr! merci bcp pour les compliments! bzou!

**m4r13:** es tu sûre que c leene qui est barge? mdrrr et ouais, les maraudeurs n'ont pas finti d'en baver ;) Bzou!

**Andromède:** merciiii! et pi.... et pi merciiiiii mdrrrr! Bzou mémééééééééééééééééé!

**Elelim:** on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, en effet, voilà la suite ;) merci bcp! Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** salut toi! pour ce qui est des cours des serpentards en DCFM, tu verras dans qq chapitres le pk du comment, je ne peux pas t'expliquer dsl! ça fait partie intégrante de l'intrigue ;) Bzou!


	9. I'm a bitch

_**Chapitre 12**_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
**Bitch, Meredith Brooks **_

* * *

Je les hais! Mais alors vraiment! C'est décidé, ils vont payer! Deux semaines que je supporte en silence leurs blagues stupides et gamines... cette fois-ci, c'est trop! Le vase déborde franchement! Nom d'un dragon, ils vont savoir qui est vraiment Leene Almariél!

Labinocle et cie ont (encore) frappé. Pas que ce soit une première mais là, ils sont vraiment allés loin! Bon j'y suis pas allée de main morte non plus mais bon... ils n'avaient pas à faire ça!!

Mais résumons la situation... En ce moment, je suis actuellement en train de récurer des chaudrons crasseux (Gratte-couilles s'est réveillé de son long sommeil de Laid au bois ronflant et me colle des retenues à peu près toutes les semaines... à charge de revanche...) et j'en ai plein les doigts.

Ca pue, ça colle, c'est gluant, long et chiant. Et le pire de tout qui me fait rager, ce n'est pas cela encore! Non, s'il n'y avait que cela... Le pire de tout c'est que Labinocle et cie n'ont rien eu!! Je me retiens tiens... Ils vont voir, ils vont tous voir.

Pour tout vous dire, je viens de vivre trois semaines d'emmerdes en tout genre: sac qui craque (comme par hasard...), livres déchirés, encriers cassés, plumes qui disparaissent, des sous-vêtements ridicules même pas à moi avec mon nom marqué dessus retrouvés dans le parc, des beuglantes en tous genres, des chaises sauteuses, diverses métamorphoses en animaux variés (j'ai beaucoup apprécié le guépard... ils s'en souviennent encore de mes crocs à quelques centimètres d'eux...), des photos montages de moi bidons en postures ridicules...

Sans compter leur fan-club qui s'y met. Je vous raconte pas le nombre de croches pattes, de chaises qu'on m'enlève et de petites tappes fortes sur la tête que j'ai esquivé ces derniers temps. Enfin bref, c'était plus vivable. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ils m'ont fait léviter au dessus du lac et m'y ont plongée. Je suis ressortie tremblante, ma chemise transparente et collée à mon corps, sous les moqueries des autres. J'ai perdu beaucoup de kilos à cause des événements qui m'ont forcé à venir ici.

La goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Je suis partie sans rien dire, mais fulminante. Et cette bouse de dragon de concierge qui me mets une retenue car je mouille le sol! Non mais!...

Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais! Je vais... je vais...

Les transformer en pigeon... en serpents... des crochets de serpents? Du poison dans les verres... de l'arsenic, simple et rapide, severus se fairait un honneur de le faire ou...

Grand sourire sadique, danse de la joie.

Je sais! je sais! je sais! Je vais les humilier publiquement l'un après l'autre! Alors pour Labinocle... Il a peur des serpents, hein?...

* * *

Ô douce musique à mes oreilles. J'ai un grand sourire béa. Remarquez que ma vengeance a marché. Tout du moins pour Potter. Il cri. C'est beau. Hihihi!

Comment vous expliquer??... disons que j'ai été assez méchante mais après ce qu'on m'a fait... quoi de plus normal? Un simple sort d'illusion... à ma sauce... Disons que ladite illusion consiste à lui faire croire qu'il est dans une fosse à serpents. Il va avoir les Serpentards en horreur! Hin hin!

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

En ce moment même, il est à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore n'arrive pas à repérer le sort. Un des seuls ajouts de mon ascendance elfique: ma magie est légèrement différente, un tant soit peu indettectable. Ca a ses avantages... Y en a beaucoup qui aimeraient avoir cette facilité en option !!

Pauvre Labinocle. Et pauvres autres. Prétentieux, Curieux et Simplet sont inquiets. Ils m'ont lancé quelques regards mauvais pour la forme. Lily a l'air de me faire la gueule. C'est qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour Labinocle la préfète? Bah... Elle reviendra. Enfin... j'espère.

Bon, faudrais que ej mijote mon plan foireux pour le suivant. A qui le tour des trois restants??... On va garder Prétentieux pour la fin, ce sera l'apothéose pour lui. Je l'ai en horreur plus que les autres. Même si j'en laisse rien paraître, ses remarques m'on blessées. En effet, Potter c'est les muscles et lui c'est la tête, enfin... la tête, pas qu'il soit intelligent mais disons qu'il a la vanne facile... très facile. Curieux tente de calmer les ardeurs, quoiqu'avec moi, il ne soit pas bien tendre. Lily avait essayé de le raisonner (elle avait abandonné d'avance pour les trois autres) mais ça n'avait pas vraiment porté ses fruits.

On va s'occuper de Curieux, tiens... Curieux... Il porte bien son surnom... La curiosité est un vilain défaut mon petit...

Bouse alors, tout le monde se lève. Je laisse tomber le cure dent avec lequel je m'occupais et emboîte le pas à Severus. En parlant de lui, que les Maraudeurs s'acharnent sur moi, ça lui donne une vie peinarde. Moi je rame et lui avance alors que j'ai voulu le protéger au départ. Sympa Severus...

**On va être en retard...** qu'il me dit. Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est pas comme si on avait Métamorphose. Là, on a botanique. Ce qui est bien, je vais avoir tout mon temps pour ruminer de sombres pensées et monter mon machiavélique plan foireux...

* * *

Aaaaaaaaahh.... j'en peux plus, deux heures avec Binns... Heureusement que ces deux heures sont le matin, sinon... ça me permet de finir ma nuit en toute tranquilité. je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs. Il y a deux courageux (ce sont bien des Gryffy tiens!) dans la classe: Lily et Remus. Seul bémol de cette sieste agréable, je n'ai prit aucune note et on a un parchemin de 30 cm à rendre sur les guerres des Trolls...

Lily me fait la gueule et Curieux ben... hors de question de lui demander. Et je me prendrais le vent du siècle, après ce que je lui ai fait... hin hin... C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se prends une claque devant tout le monde...Pauvre Curieux... Il a reçu une lettre qui ne lui était pas adressée. Il a voulu l'ouvrir...

Il aurait pas du! Une pseudo-beuglante de Sarah, une petite serdaigle bien mignone sur qui il louchait et qui est partie... Ils étaient ensemble selon Lily... Et quand il sortira de Poudlard, ils se reverront.... Disons qu'à l'heure actuelle Labinocle, Prétentieux et Simplet le consolent, croyant qu'il s'est fait largué...

Méchant mais satisfaisant...

_Vengeance rime avec sale engeance..._

Autre bémol, ils commencent à avoir de sérieux doutes. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose de splendide pour Simplet et d'encore plus phénoménal pour Prétentieux!

Larbins va...

Lily vient me voir... Oooops...

**Je peux te parler Leene?**

Je hoche la tête, pas de problème... keskispasse???....

Elle m'emmène dans le parc, on a une heure pour manger et on passe par la grande salle pour s'emparer de pauvres toasts et de crudités. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes sous un grand saul pleureur, celui là même sous lequel nous avons chanté il y a quelques semaines.

Lily entama de but en blanc:

**Tu joues à quoi là?**

Groooos silence. mais à rien très chère Lily!

**Leene...**

Je m'offusque:

**Ne me dit pas que tu les défends???**

**Non mais... c'est méchant ce que tu as fait.**

**Et de m'humilier à plusieurs reprises, c'était bien peut être?**

**Non mais c'était pas...**

**Pas méchant? **

**Voilà.**

Alors là! Non mais... mais... je suis soufflée.

**Alors tu soutiens Potter?** Ma voix est cassante, froide et distante.

**Ecoute... pas vraiment...**

Si elle a pas une TRES bonne raison, elle a intêret à savoir courir TRES vite!

_L'ignorance était sa raison. Elle ne savait pas, pour ma soeur et mes parents... Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne pouvait pas connaître la raison de mon enfermement..._

**Ecoute... tu es quelqu'un de formidable, je te connais, mais avec les autres, tu n'es pas la même. Je sais pas comment te dire ça... Tu es une autre quand on est pas ensemble. Tu es... tu me fais peur! Quand Remus a reçu sa lettre, tu avais un regard et un sourire qui m'ont donné des frissons! On aurais dit que tu prenais plaisir à cela, mais... un plaisir morbide! Et pour Potter... c'est Potter, oui, mais ce que tu lui as fait vivre pendant une journée. Et puis... ton sort, pas même Dumbledore n'a pu le repérer! Ca... **

**Ca?**

**Ca relève de la magie noire...**

Attendez là... D'abord elle dit que je lui fait peur, ensuite, que je suis sadique et que j'ai une putain d'envie de vengeance, et pour finir, que je fais de la magie noire...

En clair, elle me prend pour une mangemort...

_Je savais que les gens pensaient que j'en était une, mais mis en face de moi, comme cela... venant de Lily en plus... J'ai pas supporté._

Et j'éclate de rire. Un rire froid. Morbide. A vous glacer le sang.

**Tu me prends pour une mangemorte??**

**Je n'ai pas dit ça!**

**Ca en revient au même.** Mon rire a disparu. Si peu joyeux était-il, il enlevait cette fureur maintenant collée à mes traits.

Je me sens... trahie. Je ne suis pas _ça_! Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle dépeint! Non! Je ne suis pas une assassine! Je prends pas plaisir à la douleur des gens. je ne...

SI...

La vérité m'atteint comme un coup de poing. Ca fait mal. Plus on est haut, plus on retombe vite. Et là, je viens de me ramasser en beauté, une gamelle digne des plus grandes tragédies...

Quelle ironie du sort... La victime devient l'assassin. Et l'assassin... l'assassin reste ce qu'il est... Alors je resterais mangemorte à leurs yeux...

Je me lève et, sans un mot, ni un regard, je pars. Je suis furieuse, triste, furieuse et... j'ai des envies de fins amères...

Putain! Je me comporte comme une salope, je le sais, mais j'y peux rien. Je suis blessée dans ma fierté, dans mon orgueuil et, surtout, qu'on me compare aux assassins de... de ma famille... de Gin... ça me répugne.

Et qu'on puisse penser ça, ça me fait penser que le monde est un sacré noeud à la con.

Lily a été celle qui m'a ouvert dans mon mutisme, et aussi celle qui m'y a renvoyé.

_Et elle sera celle qui m'en sortira de nouveau... mais pas la seule._

* * *

Voilà! Alors je vous informe que cette fiction (j'ai finit le plan complet des chapitres) comportera 17 chapitres plus un épilogue. Nous en sommes au 7... encore 10 autres .

Bon, R&R maintenant

**Inalis:** Bijour bijour! et ouais, j'ai trouvé le bon filon, jle lâche plus! mdr pour la qualité! Pi jt'ai expliqué pour leene et ses somnifères... je me répète pas mdr! et oui c du vécu pour le prof de potion (sauf que ct de techno en vrai) merci pour ta review! Bzou!

**Jaelle:** Cool que tu l'aimes aussi! Et celui-ci? lol, je vais au lycée Lumière à la Ciotat . J'aimerai trop que tu y sois aussi !! Bzou!

**Andromède: **Meuh non chuis pas vilaine! Et celui là, ya pas de quoi chialer je pense lol! et leurs rapports vont aller en se dégradant, jusqu'à ce que... héhéhé je te dirais po-euh! Indice: ce sont les Serpentards qui vont déclencher le schmulblick . Bzou!!

**sabriel:** hello fifilleuh! contente que tu aimes leene, moi aussi j'l'adore . et bonne chance pour tes leçons! Sinon, c'est normal que ce soit triste mais t'inquiète pas, même si la fic est une death-fic, y aura une ptite vague de bonheur :) Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** Encore mieux que narae? mdr... ya des chances! lol! Quand je relis narae, j'ai honte, mdr! Moi aussi je préfère cette fic Mais narae ça reste... the truc mdr! Et ouais, le prof de potion, aux oubliettes! mdr!Bzou!

**m4r13:** Merci beaucoup Leene est très complexe, vous avez pas finit d'en voir avec elle... Il va se passer de ces trucs... et oui, barge aussi (on soupçonne surtout l'auteur mais bon, faut pas lui dire :p) Bzou!

**Olympe Maxime:** ne rompons pas la tradition (mdr): cookies, boîte, dessin, vert, bob, éponge, coole, photo! voilà! mdr et c pas juste g pas le larousse 2004! :'( tu me files le plan des méandres de ton esprit? Il y ferait bon s'y perdre! ce serait bien mieux que dans ce monde-ci lol! Pauvre patience! elle doit te manquer lol ;) Voilà la suite! bzou!

**Ambre:** Salut! Merci bcp pour ta fic! et que ton moral remonte en flèche! c'est un ordre!! mdr! et me too j'adore tryo Bzou!!

* * *


	10. I'm on the highway to hell!

_**Chapitre 8**_

_I'm on the highway to hell... _

* * *

Je suis conne! Conne de faire confiance aux gens, conne de croire avoir eu depuis quelques semaine une amie...

_Et la suite le démontre plus encore..._

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Pourquoi? Oui, la question est là... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi m'en veut-on à moi alors que ce que j'ai subi est dix fois plus cruel?...

Je ne comprendrais jamais le monde.

Mais soyeux joyeux! Les petits oiseaux font bloup-bloup, les poissons volent, la mer est jaune et le soleil mauve! Tout va pour le mieux! Je suis appréciée de tous, la plus populaire, la plus belle, la plus...

Ouais bon, rêvons pas trop non plus... J'arrive dans mon dortoir et sombre, toujours habillée, dans un sommeil sans rêves...

Je me réveille. Et j'ai un bol d'en-fer! Il est deux heures du matin, je n'ai plus sommeil, j'ai passé le dîner et j'ai une faim de loup... Mon ventre est en train de nous jouer l'hymne national en ré mineur... autant vous dire que ça réveillerait un dragon endormi depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Le sommeil m'a fait oublier ma tristesse et ma colère. Je redevient froide, distante et impassible. Un coup de baguette magique et hop! Voilà mes habits défroissés. En route pour une petite expédition: direction les cuisines.

J'y vais et demande aux elfes de me servir un petit repas, ce qu'il exécutent avec un grand sourire. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai devant moi un bol de soupe fumante, des petits croûtons et une cuillère à soupe.

Hmmm que c'est bon. Le carrelage est tout froid (je suis assise par terre) et quand la soupe entre dans mon œsophage, ça me donne une impression de chaud-froid fabuleuse, comme quand on boit un bon chocolat chaud après avoir marché des heures dehors au frais.

Une fois rassasiée, j'emporte quelques croissants pour la route et deux trois carreaux de chocolat en guise de dessert.

Et comme je vous le disais il y a une heure environ, j'ai beau-coup de chance... Et quoi de plus merveilleux que de croiser Rusard dans les couloirs en pleine nuit??... Un troll, peut être... quoiqu'on a des chances d'en sortir vivants avec le troll...

**Tiens tiens tiens... une élève dans les couloirs. Que faîtes vous ici?...**

**Je suis somnambule...** je prétexte.

**Somnambule... Et ces croissants?...**

Je feins la surprise et hausse les épaules avec un air ahuri.

**Une retenue, demain, dans la salle des trophées à 9 heures miss...**

**Alamriél.** Je complète à contrecœur. Salaud.

**A demain... Miss...**

Salaud, salaud, salaud!

Furieuse, je rentre dans la salle commune des Serpentards et me mets à mes devoirs de potion, vu que le sommeil ne viendra pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil pointe le bout de son nez que je mets le point final à mon devoir. Je monte pour me laver. Une heure passe et quand je redescend, je vais pour dire bonjour à Severus et...

... et il me trace, littéralement. Il me fou un vent, un râteau, une brouette... Appelez ça comme vous voulez, toujours est-il qu'il m'ignore...

Alors ça!

Je passe ma première véritable journée seule, en tête à tête avec moi-même... Et c'est long, long, mais long!! Même les cours de Binns ne sont pas autant ennuyeux, c'est vous dire!

En plus, j'ai eu à supporter les regards qui se voulaient discrets de Lily, les remontrances des Maraudeurs (Prétentieux a eu une retenue pour avoir tenté de me faire une blague niark niark), la rancœur de Malfoy et le silence de Severus... Dur, dur...

J'ai un canard dans ma baignoire, oh hé hi ho! J'ai un canard dans ma baignoire, et aussi un bateau! J'ai un canard dans ma baignoire et un bateau, tout beau le bateau! C'est un canard en bois et un bateau jauneuh! C'est un canard en bois et un bateau jauneuh! Ils n'ont jamais servi mais sont toujours ici. J'ai un canard dans ma baignoire...

Vous vous rendez bien compte que pour en venir à ces extrémités, je suis vraiment en manque d'action...

_Il aurait mieux valu garder ce manque... mais cette "action" m'a fait connaître mon amour..._

La journée passe au ralenti, comme si quelqu'un avait mit le bouton vitesse fois 0.1... c'est long!!

Le soir arrive, je dîne à vitesse grand V. En plus, m'étant levée à deux heures du mat', je suis crevée, HS, out of order...

La salle des trophées est loin de la grande salle en plus! Allez! Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use! Un kilomètre à pied, ça use les souliers! Deux... bon, on va s'arrêter là pour vos pauvres oreilles!

Ahhh... ça y est, j'y suis. Rusard m'attend en souriant sadiquement, une brosse à dent dans une main et du dentifrice dans l'autre! Ah malheur! Je vais devoir lui laver les dents! Ca serait utile, en effet mais bon... d'autres volontaires?...

Non je rigole. Il a à la main un chiffon crasseux (qui à mon avis étalera plus les tâches quasi inexistantes qu'autre chose, mais bon...) et une sorte de crème lustrante.

Je marche avec autant d'entrain qu'un poireau cul de jatte vers le concierge et me saisit avec un grand sourire heureux et épanoui des ustensiles. Après m'avoir gentiment expliqué comment s'en servir (oui oui je suis ignare), Rusard s'est (enfin) barré.

Je suis toute seule dans la salle. Allez...

Frotte, frotte, frotte, frotte... Mettons du cœur à l'ouvrage, ce sera le pus beau trophée de tous! C'est un trophée de Serpentard de l'année 1785-86, pour l'équipe de quidditch... Les inscriptions sont usées tellement les élèves ont frotté, générations après générations...

Soudain, des bruits de pas, je me retourne et...

**Severus?** je dis, surprise de le voir.

Il a l'air nerveux.

**Faut que je te parle...**

**Oui, je t'écoute.**

Quelqu'un qui reviendrait volontairement vers moi?? Faites que si, par pitié!

**Viens s'il te plaît.**

**Pourquoi pas ici?...**

**Tu vas comprendre...**

Confiante, cependant sceptique, je le suis sans mot dire. Severus qui fait des mystères? Hmm... Rusard n'est pas dans les environs, je peux aisément sortir et revenir plus tard...

Il est déjà onze heures... ça passe vite... le ménage m'a fait perdre toute notion du temps!

Severus m'emmène dans des couloirs que je ne connais pas. C'est facile, certes, car je ne connais pas le quart du château, mais... je n'ai plus vraiment confiance.

_Peut être aurais-je du fuir...?_

Soudain, quelqu'un me prends par la gorge et m'étrangle, me liant aussi les mains dans le dos.

**Salut Almariél...**

Je reconnais la voix traînante de Bouse de dragon qui arrive en face de moi, Severus éclaire le couloir d'un faible lumos... Severus... pourquoi?

_Toujours pourquoi..._

**Je te pose la question une toute dernière fois... veux tu rejoindre nos rangs?...**

Je sais parfaitement de quoi il parle.

**Va crever...** je persifle.

**Je n'ai pas bien entendu...**

Il rapproche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

**J'ai dit, va crever!**

**Mauvaise réponse Almariél...**

**Je ne crois pas non, **je réplique.

**Almariél... je vais devoir en venir à certaines... extrémités...**

Je déglutit difficilement. Je n'ai pas ma baguette magique, Rusard la prend à tous les élèves avant leur retenue, la magie étant interdite pour nettoyer les trophées...

**Endoloris.**

**AAAAHH!!**

Je hurle. Je connais l'effet de ce sort, la douleur... J'ai mal, si mal... avec ma fatigue en plus... ça n'arrange pas mon cas.

L'effet du sort stoppe, l'acolyte de Malfoy me relève et me tiens, par les aisselles.

**Alors?...**

**Va crever...**

**Almariél...**

**J'ai dit NON!**

Il y a un silence, annonciateur d'événements qui ne seront pas à mon avantage....

_Oh non!_

**Très bien...**

Oh non...

**Alors, autant que tu serves. On va... s'amuser un peu...**

Il a un sourire pervers, j'aime pas ça, pas du tout... Et je suis fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit, sans magie et... et j'ai encore mal à cause de son sort... Pitié...

**Lâche moi...** je halète.

Malfoy fait un signe et je tombe à terre... Il me retourne et s'assoit à califourchon sur moi. Non! Non! Je ne veux pas...

**Les Maraudeurs ont beau être cons comme des veracrasses, grâce à ta petite virée dans le lac on a remarqué que... t'es très bien foutue Almariél!**

Oh non, Non!!!!

Je pleure, je sais d'avance ce qui va m'arriver, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir... Il m'enlève mes sous-vêtements sous ma jupe et la soulève. Mon cœur en fait autant... Severus a détourné le regard, j'ai tenté de trouver réconfort chez lui mais... Salaud, salaud...

Je hurle mais ils ont tout prévu. Un sort m'insonorise...

Je le sens à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il ne faut pas, non! Je tente de me débattre mais...

**AOUCH!!!**

je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas quand... mais ce que je sais, c'est que ça n'est pas allé plus loin... Malfoy n'est plus sur moi. J'entends vaguement des bruits de bataille et des pas précipités avec un **TU ME LE PAIERAS!** tonitruant.

Je pleure. A torrents... Quelqu'un me chuchote des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille et me prends dans ses bras. Je m'accroche désespérément à cette personne, je ne sais même pas qui c'est...

... Et je me réveille à l'infirmerie...

* * *

Sadique, je sais, je sais :p pour vous consoler, voilà les... titres des futurs chapitres...

chap 9: where will you go

chap 10: even in death

chap 11: parle moi de ces journées de pluie qui hantent ta vie

chap 12: happy birthday to me...

chap 13: va fanculo mondo!

chap 14: savoir souffrir

chap 15: apprendre à sourire

chap 16: ... à aimer

chap 17: et s'en aller....

épilogue sans titre

Vala vala... ça vous ira??

Et R&R now!

**Gaellemoon:** accro? lol, tant que ça?... waouh! :d cool alors lol Mici bcp!! Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** qui te dit que le bisou est avec sévichou? après ce qu'il vient de faire... à mon avis, tu peux l'éliminer de la liste des prétendants Bzou!

**Andromède:** méméééééé!! et oui, les serpentards, comme tu peux le voir!! C'est salaud, hein? Mais c'était prévu depuis le début... c'est une fic triste! et en fait... qu'on lui retombe sur le poil, c'est typiquement adolescentien (lol), c'est toujours comme ça... les innocents sont déclarés coupables, souvent... Bzou!

**m4r13:** hello! Toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes reviews :D Merci bcp! j'aime bcp aussi l'idée des serpents ! Bzou!!

* * *


	11. Where will you go

_**Chapitre 9:**_

_Where will you go..._

* * *

Une semaine!! Une semaine que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps... Une semaine que je me suis réveillée après avoir dormi deux jours suite au choc...

Violée...

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête tel un morbide glas...

Violée...

Comme quoi ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres...

A chaque fois que je repense à la scène... je réentends son rire, je ressens son souffle répugnant, son contact immonde, le souffle d'air morbide quand il a soulevé ma jupe...

J'ai peur. Peur de sortir de cette infirmerie, de le voir en face... de voir son sourire, sadique... vainqueur, gagnant... Je ne veux pas le voir... Je ne veux voir personne...

J'ai même envoyé Lily paître... Je ne sais pas si je dois lui pardonner, après tout... c'est un peu sa faute si je me suis retrouvée si seule...

_Celle des Maraudeurs aussi..._

Alors eux... ils sont venus me voir... quel toupet non mais!! Déjà que Lily s'est faite refoulée viollemment... vous imaginez bien pour eux ce que ça a du être.

Un grand regard, noir, farouche... les défiant d'approcher. Et ils ont heureusement compris... Sinon ils se seraient pris une de ces roustes!!

A vrai dire, j'aurai aimé qu'ils osent... que je puisse déverser sur eux toute ma rancoeur, ma tristesse, ma peine et ma honte... pleurer seule ne me fait plus de bien... j'ai besoin de parler, je le sais, je le sens... mais je n'en ai ni la force... ni le courage...

Et Severus... Non... pas Severus... Servillus... qui m'a trahie... ça je... c'est infâme, ignoble... c'est... il n'y a pas de mot... Je n'ai que des ennemis... je suis seule... Si seule...

_Pas tout à fait..._

Et j'ai peur... Vraiment... Quand j'y repense... Je vois le couteau de mon petit déjeuner de ce matin (peu copieux je l'avoue, j'ai encore maigri... (mes kilos en trop ont disparu, je suis passée au stade 'en voie de transformation squelettique'...)... Je n'ai qu'une envie... le prendre et m'ouvrir les veines avec... Comme ça je quitterai ce putain de monde avec cette putain d'école de magie et je rejoindrais mes parents... Ma soeur...

_Vain espoir... la mort est plus noire encore que la vie... la mort, c'est la réelle solitude... Pas de vie... pas d'espoir..._

Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir... Mais ils sont partis... donc plus d'espoir...

_Aucun..._

Je pleure. Encore. Une nouvelle fois... Pomfresh s'est habituée à mes crises de larmes... Voyant que je ne me contrôle plus, que mes sanglots secouent mon corps meurtri... elle me force à boire une potion insipide qui me plonge dans un sommeil froid et sans rêves... sans vie... un sommeil de mort...

Quelques heures passent... Quand je me réveille, on a mit les rideaux pour me protéger de la vue des autres. J'entends des voix.

**Mais puisque c'est eux je vous dit!!**

**Ecoutez... On ne peux pas le prouver... ils sont mineurs... On a pas le droit d'user du véritasérum... et sur vous non plus... Votre anniversaire est en Mars prochain... Je suis désolée...**

**Mais il n'y a pas un moyen, de témoigner???**

Je sais que l'on parle de moi... Qui est-donc cette personne qui semble vouloir m'aider?... Une des très rares, voires inexistantes choses qui me font chaud au coeur...

Je ne reconnais pas sa voix... C'est un garçon, oui, mais... je suis incapable d'en dire plus... La potion de Pomfresh m'abruti encore...

**La loi est avec eux... Je ne doute pas de vos paroles mais... Que ce soit moi, Dumbledore, ou Merlin qui se présente au Magenmagot avec vous, rien n'y fera... En plus leurs parents sont très influents... Déjà que la loi serait en notre défaveur... Avec ça en plus... Il faut se faire une raison...**

**Je suis désolé! Ca m'est impossible! Elle est peut être froide et distante, on ne s'aime peut être pas, mais personne ne mérite ça!**

Et l'illustre incconu parti...L'entendre me protéger me fait chaud au coeur... J'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est...

J'aimerai que Lily vienne en fait... Surtout... Qui que soit cette personne qui me protège, je veux la connaître mais... cela vient de me faire rendre compte que j'ai refusé l'aide de Lily... Alors qu'elle voulait seulement me protéger...

Les Maraudeurs aussi... peut être mais... Ce n'est pas pareil...

Je prends mes jambes et les entoure de mes longs bras... D'avant en arrière, je me balance sur le matelas chauffé par mon propre corps...

Lily... Je veux voir Lily... Juste elle... Pas lui parler, ni même lui sourire... juste la voir... qu'elle me réconforte...

C'est égoïste, je sais... mais j'ai besoin d'elle...

Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues... toutes seules, comme des grandes, elles trouvent le chemin de mes joues et tombent goutte à goutte sur les draps blancs...

L'infirmière arrive...

**Ah! Je comptais vous réveiller! Voilà votre repas de midi! Mangez s'il vous plaît, Miss...**

Lentement, sans convistion, je hoche la tête...

**S'il vous plaît...**

Je soupire et essui les larmes perlant à mes yeux une nouvelle fois.

**D'accord...** Je dit doucement, presque avec crainte...**Mais...**

**Oui?**

**Je veux voir Lily... s'il vous plaît...** Mon ton est suppliant et mes yeux larmoyants, toujours, quand je prends le plateau et l'échange avec celui de ce matin.

L'infirmière sourit... dans son diagnostic, que je veuille voir du monde, doit signifier quelque chose de bien...

**Je me charge de la trouver!**

Je sourit tristement... enfin, sourire... disons que les commissures de mes lèvres se soulèvent d'un millième de millimètre.

Avec un faux entrain, j'entame le repas sous l'oeil attentif et réprobatteur de Pomfresh qui surveille le moindre de mes gestes... Une heure plus tard, après maintes protestations silencieuses de ma part, j'ai enfin finit l'assiette pourtant ridiculement minuscule et entame le yaourt...

Glurps! Ca a du mal à passer mais ça passe... Je me sens remplie jusqu'aux dents du fond!

**Je vais chercher Miss Evans... Elle viendra après ses cours...**

J'acquièse... Vivement dans quatre heures!

Pour passer le temps... j'égraine les secondes... Une minute me semble une heure. L'attente me fait momentanément oublier mes soucis... qui reviennent à la charge en même temps que la lassitude de l'attente...

De nouveau, je tremble, de nouveau, je pleure... silencieusement... je veux pouvoir m'enfoncer dans ma mélancolie... Seulement Pomfresh a l'oreille plus fine qu'une chauve-souris et me fait m'endormir à coup de potion magique...

Quan je me réveille, Lily est à mes côtés. Je la regarde et ses yeux sont... embués de larmes... Lentement, elle s'approche et me sers dans ses bras... Du réconfort... juste ce dont j'avais besoin...

Comme un torrent à retardement, mes larmes coulent de nouveau, mais elles sonnent comme la toute dernière fois... Je me laisse aller sur son épaule, elle me sert un peu plus... Ca fait du bien... tant de bien...

Elle est restée près de deux heures... et pendant deux heures j'ai pleuré... Ca paraît long mais le temps nous a semblé être dix minutes...

Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait... Je l'espère...

Vraiment.

* * *

Hello!

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est court... mais rassurez vous, les prochains seront plus longs!! Ceci est ce que l'on appelle un chapitre de transition

Vous allez être contents, question écriture pour cette fic, j'en suis au chapitre 15!!! :D Donc les chapitres arriverons sans trop de retard ;)

R&R now

**Olympe Maxime:** Hello!! Alors... tout d'abord la tradition: stylo, dvd, livre, dessin, chien, noir, fleur, pot pourri, feuilles, parapluie! Et ta patience ne sera pas mise à rude épreuve, vu que le chapitre suivant arrivera très bientôt, étant déjà écrit (et les suivants aussi ) Bzou!!

**Dimitri Potter:** Hello you! Non non je n'oublie pas mon forum et mes autres fics, t'inquiète pas! Merci du compliment :D Bzou!

**U.$.Hermy:** Hello! Mirchi!!! Mirchi beaucoup! Et sevichou va plutôt se prendre un pain dans la g... plus qu'autre chose lol! Bzou!!

**Andromède**: mémééééééééééé! je viens de te lâcher au téléphone et à l'heure qu'il est, tu dois être en train de manger ton tant attendu repas. Tu as retrouvé tes parents, tout va bien!! Et la vieille à qui tu as fait la grimace, tu l'as revue? XPDR!Et oui les titres de chapitres sont des chansons connues Celle ci, c'est de evanescence, sur leur premier album Bzou!!

* * *


	12. Even in Death

_**Chapitre 10:**_

_Even in death..._

* * *

Lily est revenue plusieurs fois... Tous les soirs à vrai dire... Elle m'a parlé de ses journées de cours, de ses éternelles disputes avec Labinocle, Prétentieux et Curieux (Simplet portant tellement bien son surnom!)...

Moi, je me remet petit à petit... Les vacances de Noël arrivent... Bientôt... C'est dur de me dire que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi...

J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir goût à rien... Trop d'événements qui m'ont tué petit à petit... Trop de choses... trop de pression, trop de trahisons... Trop de tout...

Curieux était à l'infirmerie ce matin, couvert de plaies... Il a du se battre. Il vient de revenir pour panser une des plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes.

**Tu vas mieux, Leene?...** me demande t'il...

Accepter la main tendue ou pas?...

J' hoche lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation, même si mon cœur et ma raison me disent que je m'enfonce droit dans le gouffre nommé dépression... Pas envie d'parler...

Il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose, bégaye un peu, puis finalement, se tait... Bizarre... Il m'a, de plus, appelée par mon prénom... Sûrement sur ordre de Lily... Un truc de psy, comme quoi ça me ferai sentir plus aimée, certainement...

Lily... elle est bizarre en ce moment... Elle vient, certes, mais semble, au lieu de me réconforter, vouloir me relever... mais je ne veux pas... j'en ai marre de lutter continuellement... Je veux simplement m'enfoncer en paix dans ma mélancolie...

Gin... reviens....  
  
Lily est un substitut pour moi... une ombre de Gin... Un reflet... un écho... un lointain regard... Gin m'aurait laissée en paix, mais m'aurait réconfortée... Lily, je t'en supplie, arrête de tenter de me relever... plus tu tentes, plus tu me tues... Ne comprends donc tu pas??... J'ai besoin de toi, de Gin à travers toi... C'est égoïste, je sais mais... mais j'en ai besoin...

Les larmes coulent de nouveau... Lupin me regarde avec compassion, comme s'il comprenait...

**Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir d'un mal qui nous ronge... de l'intérieur...**

Non, non... il ne peut pas comprendre... Il n'a pas cette sensation de vide, de non-contrôle de soi quand on pleure, de désespoir intense, comme si une partie de nous se révoltait contre notre vie... Comme si cela voulait nous faire quitter cette terre...

Pourtant, rien qu'à son regard, je jurerais qu'il me comprend... Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me comprenne... Juste qu'on me laisse tranquille... Ou qu'on me réconforte... Et là, il ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre...

Ca me rappelle, ce garçon, qui m'a protégé... lors du...

_c'est dur à dire..._

Du viol... Qui était-il?...

Devant mon regard songeur, Lupin me demande:

**Ca va?**

**Oui, oui...** Ma voix est frêle et fragile... Pourquoi je lui parle à lui?... Où est donc passée la froide et farouche Leene?...

_Envolée..._

**Je... je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé... Malfoy s'est prit un sacré coup après ça, crois moi... Il ne passe plus un couloir sans recevoir une insulte...**

Comme si ça devait me rassurer! Et si il me coinçait à nouveau dans un coin sombre? Et s'il me malmenait à nouveau? Et si... Je tremble et pleure encore.... J'ai du mal, beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre...

**Shhh...**

Il me prends dans ses bras... Et si c'était lui celui qui avait fait fuir Malfoy?...

Je ne sais pas... pas du tout... Peut être après tout...

Quand Lupin repart, je me dit qu'après tout, Curieux est un chic type... Parce qu'il m'a promis de revenir en plus!

Comme quoi... les salauds sont pas forcément ceux qu'on croyait...

Ca me fait repenser à Severus... Lui, si je le vois... Il mourra très jeune...

J'dois aller mieux, j'fais l'humour!

_Ca distrait de ses peines..._

Lily arrive un quart d'heure plus tard, la mine réjouie...

**Tu as parlé à Remus?**

... Wow... les nouvelles vont vite... A votre avis, combien de personnes sont au courant de ma... mésaventure?...

Encore plus dur de sortir de cette infirmerie...

**Oui, un petit peu...**

**Ha... c'est bien...**

Elle hésite... Lily Evans, vous me cachez quelque chose!

**Tu cherches à en venir où, Lily?...**

**Moi?... comment ça?**

**Ca ne marche pas avec moi...** dis-je d'un ton las...

Elle semble hésiter... tout comme Lupin...

**On en parlera avant que je parte, ok?...**

**Promis?**

**Juré...**

**Bon ben alors...**

**Tu as fait quoi de ta journée?...**

Zéro pour le changement de sujet, Evans, travaille tes transitions!

**Rien...**

Elle s'aperçoit de sa bourde.... trop tard ma vieille!

**Et toi?...**

**Ben... j'ai réussi à pas me disputer avec Potter et à avoir une discussion civilisée... Enfin... disons que... c'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler civilisé mais... mieux que d'habitude...**

**Un rapprochement entre la farouche Lily et le désespérément amoureux Labinocle?**

**Arrête avec ça! C'est ridicule!**

**Et moi je dit que vous allez ensemble, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre...**

Ma distraction favorite lors des visites de Lily: la taquiner avec une hypothétique liaison avec Labinocle...

**Et tes amies, elles vont bien?...**

**Bien...**

Elle ment. Ca se voit dans toute son âme... dans tout son être...

**Lily? Pourquoi tu dis ça?...**

**Ben... parce qu'elles sont bien!**

**Vraiment?...** dis-je, sceptique.

**Sans moi, elles vont bien...**

**QUOI??**

**T'en fais pas Leene... Je me suis rendue compte qu'elles n'étaient que d'insipides greluches qui ne pensent qu'à se pavaner devant Prétentieux et Labinocle... Curieux pas loin derrière...**

**Hmm... je vois... Et...**

**Et aussi parce que tu viens me voir, non?**

Elle ne répond pas... Ca veut tout dire...

_Le silence est d'or..._

Encore un truc que j'aurai foutu en l'air dans ma vie: l'amitié de Lily avec ses amies... Quoique si elles étaient telles que les décrit Lily... En plus elle semble les avoir quittées par elle-même... et non l'inverse... enfin, pas tellement mais... sans regrets dirons-nous...

**Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs?** je demande pour briser le silence qui s'est installé.

**Oui, pourquoi pas! **

Alors on entame une partie. Je prends les pions noirs...

_Un autre signe... _

Ce que je ne remarque pas, c'est qu'une, voir deux personnes nous observent du coin de l'œil à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie... avant de partir.

Deux heures passent. Lily a essayé de me faire échec et mat en 3 coups mais je l'avait vu venir, alors j'ai paré. Moralité j'ai faillit gagner. Faillit car elle m'a piégé comme une débutante. Ca me frustre comme ça m'amuse: enfin un adversaire à ma taille!

**Tu t'es bien défendue!** me dit-elle.

**Hmm...**

J'ai envie de sortir...

**J'ai envie de sortir...**

Un sourire lumineux éclaire le visage de Lily, comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps.

**Pas sortir pour reprendre l'école... Juste me promener à l'écart... Je ne veux pas voir... Lui...**

Elle sait parfaitement de qui je parle et me dit: **En cas, on peux sortir pendant le repas, au clair de lune!**

J'acquiesce, je suis contente.

Deux heures passent comme deux minutes et Lily et moi sommes dans le parc. On se promène à la lisière de la forêt sous la lune belle et ronde. Un nuage passe et la voile de temps à autre. On a compté et c'est la seconde nuit des trois jours de pleine lune du mois.

J'aime beaucoup la lune. Elle est belle, intemporelle et surtout, d'une magnifique couleur argentée. Sa lumière se reflète dans mes bracelets.

Lily a l'air de se rapprocher de Potter. Je le sens, je l'entends dans ses paroles... Elle l'aime de plus en plus... Enfin... elle n'a pas l'air de se l'être encore avoué... Comme quoi, tout n'est pas désespéré en ce bas monde... La belle rousse et le décoiffé national se rapprochent enfin après 7 ans de vie quasi-commune!

**Tu sais, les maraudeurs sont pas si immatures que ça... Ils sont avec toi pour... ce qui s'est passé...**

J'arque un sourcil moqueur.

**Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils souhaitent cela à quiconque, pas même à Bellatrix Black!**

**Pas sûre!** Elle sourit.

**Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Depuis tout à l'heure tu me parles que d'eux, j'ai l'impression que tu as adhéré à leur fan-club!**

Elle rougit... Ah ah!

**C'est pas vraiment ça...**

Comment ça?...

**Disons qu'il y a eu certaines choses qui... qui m'ont fait reconsidérer mes pensées et... qui devraient... toi aussi te faire changer d'avis...**

Alors là! J'aimerai bien voir ça!

**Je ne pense pas... quand on est con... on est con... comme le dit si bien la chanson... On rentre?**

Elle acquiesce. Mais elle semble toujours me cacher quelque chose. Nous longeons la forêt. On entends un loup hurler à la mort au loin.

**Leene... Faut vraiment que tu saches quelque chose!**

**Quoi?...**

**C'est... la personne qui t'a sauvé...**

Imperceptiblement, mon souffle se bloque, je retiens ma respiration dans l'attente...

**C'est Sirius Black...**

* * *

Helloooooooooooo!! Voilààà! Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu?? J'espère que ouiii

Alors, R&R now!

**godric2:** hello you! j'ai faillit faire pleurer un gars!! j'ai faillit faire pleurer un gars!! j'ai faillit faire pleurer un gars!! #chantonne à tue-tête# lol et ouais, leene est solitaire! elle va bientôt avoir des namis mais elle sera toujours aussi seule au fond d'elle... tu verras ;) et oui je sais, cette erreur m'a été signalée, j'm'en vais la corriger Bzou!

**Kotori Shiro:** Merciiii Très gentils tous ces compliments! merci merci merciiiii!je sais que logiquement, la loi est du côté de leene, sauf qu'ils ne l'ont pas violée, ils ont faillit, et son témoignage, à elle, une inconnue venue de russie, de sirius black (maintenant que tu sais ;)) renié par sa famille et considéré comme traître à son sang, contre le témoignage de la famile malefoy, famille très très influente... ce serait un procès pour rien, comprends-tu? Je le perçois comme ça, lol. après, tu peux avoir ta vision des choses! même si je suis d'accord avec toi... mais laloi n'est malheureusement pas si impartiale que cela... Bzou!

**m4r13:** Looool, re-kikoo you!alooooors... ben vouais, c'est dur, mais j'avais annoncé les couleurs dès le début en disant que ce serait une death-fic (donc faut pas t'attendre à une happy end lol) et pour la castration, je viens avec toi #sort les couteaux# mdr! et snivellus ne réagit pas parce que simplement, il est aveuglé par la magie noire et Voldemort et il souhaite le servir. J'ai fait en sorte que ce soit lui qui amène leene à malfoy pour que leene devienne la raison de son retour du bon côté (regrets, souvenirs qui le hantent... etc etc parce que tu te doutes que severus est un chtit peu namoureux ;) ) Voilà voilà! et désespère pas! Tu vas voir! la vie va se colorier pour elle dans quelques chapitres (même si ça va pas durer mais bon ) Bzou!

**Elnath:** Oh, uen revenante! mdr jte taperais pas, jt'aime trop bah vouais, malfoy est un gros connard! voilà les bons mots lol! et severus ne veut pas l'aider, c'est lui qui l'a mené à malefoy!! et oui lily est généreuse... je ne la vois pas autrement! pour moi, c'est une maman, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à la voir autrement, même jeune! lol je sais que l'amitié serp/gryffy est étrange mais cette amitié-ci ets l'exception qui confirme la règle, va t-on dire et merciiiiiii pour tous ces complimentsssss! merci merci merciiiii! Bzou!

**Andromède:** Beuh.... là c'est toi qui est pu là, t'es avec Elise partie faire mumuse pour haloween mdr! Et merciiiiiiiiiii! Bzou!!

**Olympe Maxime:** Heureuse que mon précédent chapitre ait embelli ta journée notre tradition: Bac, planisphère, globe, europe, méthode, repères, cardinaux et livre! j'ai mon livre de géo sous les yeux TT et celui-ci, il t'a plu ??? :d Bzou!!

**U.$.Hermy: **Sirius? bingo! lol! bravooo! #clap clap clap# Voilà la suiteuh!!

**Ambre:** Mais je continue, promis juré ;) Bzou!

* * *

Bon... je vous le dit, dans le chapitre suivant, Leene va en voir encore des vertes et des pas mûres! Ce sera assez triste.... a vous de deviner pourquoi y a quelques indices dans ce chapitre!

Et cliquez donc sur _go_... ça aide à la venue rapide du prochain chapitre lol!

Bzou!

* * *


	13. Parle moi

_**Chapitre 11:**_

_Parles-moi des journées de pluie   
Parles-moi de ce qui fait ta vie   
Parles-moi des milliers de cris   
Parles-moi un peu je t'en prie..._

* * *

**QUOI???**

J'ai littéralement hurlé.

Sirius Black...

Alors là... J'en tombe sur le cul!!

Sirius Black...

Rien ne me paraît plus débile que ça... je vous jure...

Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames, roi des cons, et imbécile attitré, méchamment surnommé Prétentieux, me sauve de...

Glurps....

Ca veut pas passer...

**Leene?...**

Lily a comme l'impression que je dois sombrer, je crois... j'dois faire une sacrée tête car elle sourit d'un air narquois.

**Surprise...?** me demande t'elle.

Pas de réponse. Les mots veulent pas sortir... J'y crois toujours pas.

**Lily...** j'articule difficilement...** Re... répète lentement ce que tu as dit...** J'ai l'impression d'avoir un schtroumph alpiniste chaussé de gros godillots à crampons de fer dans mon œsophage tellement je force pour parler.

Elle a l'air de s'inquiéter.

**Leene, tu... tu vas bien?**

**REPETE!!**

Interdite, elle répète:

**Celui qui a mit une raclée à Malfoy... c'est Sirius Black.**

Elle détache chaque syllabe. Et je suis certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce coup-ci...

Sirius....

Black....

Oh Merlin....

Je me sens mal...

Faut que j'aille vomir!!

Je me mets à courir vers le buisson le plus proche et laisse sortir tout ce que j'ai à sortir... C'est à dire pas mal vu qu'on vient de dîner... Yeurk, je hais vomir! Mais là, c'était plus fort que moi!

Je me sens vide et... humiliée...

Secourue par une des personne que j'aime le moins... Je lui suis reconnaissante mais... j'aurais envie de lui crier que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide... qu'il aurait du passer son chemin...

_Connerie de fierté serpentardesque..._

Lily me rejoint à la lisière de la forêt.

**Leene?** Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me prend pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me sors de son étreinte réconfortante.

**Juste... surprise...** Ma voix est rauque. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je réagis comme ça... Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que ma haine pour le monde est viscérale... Et que Sirius Black, contrairement à elle, fait partie de ce monde...

_Faux..._

Elle fronce joliment les sourcils, ce qui fait tellement craquer Labinocle, puis soudain, écarquille les yeux de frayeur...

D'horreur?...

**Lily?...**

Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche tout doucement, comme si elle voulait parler mais que rien ne voulait sortir.

Seul le silence me répond et... je l'entends...

_Un souffle rauque, brûlant, entrecoupé, saccadé... essoufflé... affamé..._

Je me tourne... Et il est là...

_Un loup-garou..._

Soudain, tout passe au ralenti...

Vitesse fois moins 2...

Je vois le loup dévoiler ses crocs et me sauter dessus... Je vois aussi une ombre sur la droite qui me happe, et une autre qui s'empare de Lily.

Play.

Un énorme chien noir m'a projeté à terre. Lily roule à mes côtés. Un cerf à la ramure magnifique se dirige vers l'énorme loup-garou. Car c'en est bien un... Il le charge et le loup se saisit des bois du cerf. La ramure ploie sous la pression. Le chien attaque le loup par derrière et lacère son dos de coups de griffes pour l'attirer de l'autre côté.

La tactique fonctionne et le loup se retourne. Une des griffes énormes de l'animal termine de détruire littéralement un des bois du cerf. Le cerf d'ailleurs, qui se dirige vers nous en faisant mine de nous charger. On comprends qu'il faut partir sauf que... le loup se dirige droit sur nous et le chien gît à moitié sonné au sol, près d'un arbre.

Je me jette sur Lily, le lycantrophe se dirigeant vers elle, tous crocs dehors, à grande allure. Le cerf s'interpose mais le loup, déchaîné, sa rage décuplée par le sang qu'il sent sur sa langue, l'envoi valdinguer plus loin... le sang du chien...

Lily est projetée par mon poids juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter l'animal.

Le loup me plonge dessus, et je pense à ce moment là à la personne qui se cache au fond de l'esprit de l'animal...

Si Dieu existe, c'est le moment d'accomplir un miracle...

Et Dieu n'existe pas, ce salopard...

Mon sang coule, à flot... je sens des mains appuyées sur la blessure... J'entends des pleurs étouffés, des hoquets de peur...

Mais surtout je sens mon cœur battre. Je suis en vie... Je débite encore des conneries... Je ne dois pas aller si mal. Pourtant, à entendre les voix et les paroles autour de moi, ça doit pas être joli-joli à voir...

J'ai mal... Oh Merlin, que j'ai mal...

J'ai une de ces veines moi... Je manque de me faire violer, et ensuite je me fais... je me fais quoi au fait...?

Trou de mémoire...

Merde...

Le loup-garou...

Ca me revient... La douleur s'intensifie...

**Allez, Leene! Leene! **

**Almariél, putain! Nous lâches pas! Peter va vite revenir!**

**Leene!!**

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux... Je vois rouge. C'est normal, du sang est collé et a séché à moitié sur mes paupières, et de plus, l'hémoglobine liquide restante en a profité pour s'insinuer dedans... On dirait que je pleure des larmes de sang...

**Almariél! Leene!**

Labinocle me fait face, dans un sale état lui aussi... Lunettes de traviole, visage en sang, coups de griffe partout... Lily appuie ses deux mains sur... oh... le cœur me tourne...

Une blessure, énorme... Mon bras est littéralement en charpie...

Une chose est sûre, je ne me servirai peut-être plus de mon bras gauche... Je ne sens plus mes jambes... Les ai-je perdues?...

Je ne préfère pas savoir. Je repose ma tête au sol et respire à coups saccadés. Soudain, j'entends des pas. Je me tourne vers le château croyant que c'est Madame Pomfresh, mais personne ne vient. Potter répond à ma question par lui-même:

**Putain, il fout quoi Peter?!?!**

Lily émet un hoquet se surprise mêlé à un gémissement de peur. Je tourne ma tête difficilement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui me transperce de part en part (ou presque, je ne sens carrément rien en dessous du bassin... C'est peut être même mieux...)

J'écarquille les yeux autant que je le peux dans cet état en voyant le chien couvert de cicatrices se transformer en un homme...

"Animagus..." me souffle mon esprit.

Et cet animagus n'est autre que Sirius Black en personne... On dirait qu'on l'a mutilé... Il a des plaies sur tout le corps et ses vêtements sont en sang. Lily fait un mouvement pour l'aider mais desserre l'appui sur ma plaie grande ouverte.

Un "SCHCOUIC" glauque, qui nous retourne à tous l'estomac, fait jaillir du sang. Ma douleur atteint un degré sans pareil, des sommets inimaginables...

Voyons le bon côté des choses: je sens toujours quelque chose, et j'arrive à penser...

Black est à moitié conscient. Il articule juste:

**Lunard est dans la cabane...**

Potter acquiesce et ne dit rien de plus. Il ne peut rien faire de plus pour son ami.

Je me rends soudain compte de tout ce que Black, Potter & co ont fait pour moi ces derniers temps. Lily a raison: je devrais peut être reconsidérer mes paroles vis à vis d'eux.

Mais j'y penserais plus tard, peut être. L'infirmière arrive...

Peut être, qu'inconsciemment, j'attendais son arrivée pour les lâcher, car je sombre dans l'inconscience la plus totale...

Je me réveille et grogne... De retour à l'infirmerie... Oh non...

Une sourde douleur me lance au bras gauche et tout me revient en mémoire... Lily, la promenade, les animaux, le loup... Les Maraudeurs...

J'ouvre les yeux et m'habitue à la lumière maintenant devenue familière de l'infirmerie. Je remarque que je suis dans le même lit que d'habitude. Eloigné de tous...

Madame Pomfresh arrive.

**Aaah! Enfin réveillée! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Messieurs Potter et Black m'ont tout raconté!**

**Raconté quoi?...**

**Oui, le loup qui vous a sauté dessus, alors que vous vous disputiez!**

**Oh... oui... je me souviens maintenant...**

Elle du trouver cette réponse pitoyable satisfaisante parce qu'elle s'en va après avoir vérifié l'état de mon bras...

Mon bras... Je regarde le bandage... Le loup m'a t'il mordu, ou alors est-ce juste une griffure?...

Il y a de fortes chances pour que la première option soit la bonne, bien que beaucoup moins désirée. J'entends grogner à côté et reconnaît la voix devenue familière de Black.

Je regarde à ma droite et voix Lily profondément endormie, dans un lit tout proche. Elle a de nombreux bleus sur le visage, qui la défigurent. Son beau teint de porcelaine est parti, remplacé par de belles bosses.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveille.

**Salut Lily.** je dis d'une faible voix.

Elle me sourit.

**Et toi, ca va?** Sa voix est tout aussi enrouée que la mienne.

**J'ai un peu mal mais tout va bien dans l'ensemble.** Je lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Mais en fait tout va mal. Pendant qu'elle dormait, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour ressasser mes mauvais souvenirs. Et Dieu seul sait pourquoi, ça me fait encore plus mal de m'en rappeler qu'avant...

... Oups, j'avais oublié que Dieu n'existait pas...

En fait, j'ai rêvé, ou plutôt j'ai vu les images de... l'assassinat de ma famille, me sont revenues plus réelles que jamais dans ma tête. Suivies de près par celles du... allez courage, que je le dise.... les images de la tentative de viol de Lucius Malfoy sur ma personne.

Faudrait que j'en parle... mais à qui? Lily a déjà assez donné comme ça... Et je n'ai même pas confiance en elle, qui a fait énormément pour moi! Imaginez si je confie mon passé à un illustre inconnu?

_Parle-leur de tes peines..._

**Ca ne va pas?...**

**Si si...**

Pomfresh décide de faire son entrée à ce moment là...

**Miss Almariél, je vais devoir vous parler. Miss Evans, vous pouvez vous lever, allez à côté je vous prit.**

Lily comprit que cela ne la regardait pas et sortit. L'infirmière posa un sort de Silencio au semblant de pièce formé par les paravents et se tourna vers moi. Dumbledore arriva alors.

**Bonjour Leene.**

**Bonjour professeur.**

**Tu vas bien?**

Co... Comment peut il me demander ça alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je vais mal?

**Bien...** faut bien répondre quelque chose. Autant jouer le jeu!

**Je... Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose. Tu sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé hier soir?**

Je hoche la tête.

**Il... semblerait que le loup-garou t'ai attaqué férocement. Mister Black s'est interposé et a été griffé mais...**

Mais?...

**Toi, tu as été mordue...**

Mordue... Putain, encore la chance ça...

**Je suis désolé Leene... Tu es devenue une...**

**Une lycanthrope... **je murmure, en un souffle presque inaudible.

Dumbledore commence à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Pomfresh me rassure que la science progresse, que si ça se trouve, bientôt les transformations seront indolores, que...

Je ne les écoute pas...

Tous les mois, je vais souffrir.

Dumbledore me dit quelque chose d'important après que Pomfresh soit partie. Je ne l'écoute pas. Ou vaguement. Il me dit qu'il est mon grand-père et donc qu'il fera tout pour me causer le moins de souffrances possibles. Il me serre même dans ses bras. Je ne répond pas...

Vous serreriez dans vos bras, vous, quelqu'un qui vous apprend qu'il est votre grand-père, avec lequel vous avez à peine quelques affinités, et qui vous annonce que vous êtes un lycanthrope? Une personne qui, à Poudlard, vous avait promis réconfort et sécurité?...

Moi non...

Il part... Très certainement déçu et enlève le sort d'insonorisation. Rien à faire. Je regarde droit devant moi, je fixe un point invisible. Lily rentre dans la pièce et garde le silence. Merci Lily.

Je fixe ce point, droit devant moi, que je suis la seule à voir. Et dans ma tête, un mot danse narquoisement avec un autre une polka effrénée:

Loup-garou! Souffrance! Loup-garou! Souffrance! Loup-garou! Souffrance! Loup-garou! Souf...

**Leene?...**

Les rideaux s'entrouvrent, laissant apercevoir un Sirius Black et un James Potter inquiets.

Et là, j'éclate en énormes sanglots, sans retenue...

**Leene...**

Lily me serre dans ses bras. Et je pleure, je pleure. J'ai l'impression de revoir une scène là...

Je pleure. James rapproche le lit de Sirius qui n'arrive pas à se lever sans souffrir le martyr. Remus dort profondément dans un autre lit.

**Leene...**

Lily agit comme une maman envers moi...

J'aurais fait quoi avec ma mère là?...

_Je lui aurait tout raconté... maman..._

Alors, je leur ai tout raconté. Du début à la fin.

Absolument tout...

_J'ai peur de souffrir, j'ai peur de cette transformation, mais plus encore j'ai peur du monde qui m'entoure. J'ai peur de la souffrance et du non-contrôle de soi. J'ai peur de ce que je suis devenue..._

_Mais ce que je ne sais pas... C'est que je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour avoir à subir ma première transformation..._

_

* * *

_

Hihihi, sur le cul? :p La suite au prochain épisode ;)

R&R now!

**Méchante fille:** Saluuuut fifille! pas grave que t'ai loupé des épisodes, je t'aimeuh quand même-euh!!! ma fifilel adorééééééééée t'es toute pardonnée ;) leene n'a pas finit d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. la prochaine fois... lui sera fatale, j'en dit pas plus ;) Pour les authors alerts, tu vas dans 'alert' sur ton compte, partie 'author' et tu entres l'user ID vala vala Bzou!!

**m4r13:**et vouias, c sirichou ! lol et en effet, beaucoup de passages dans le sanctuaire de madame pomfresh (un de plus à son actif avec ce qui vient de lui arriver.) merci de ta review! Bzou!!

**U.$.Hermy:** et voui, ct siri tes conclusions ont été les bonnes! lol et puis avec moi comme auteur fallait un peu s'en douter (fen de sirius un jour... fan de sirius toujours-euuuuuh) et j'ai fait un approchement avec moony parce que moony mène l'enquête! sirius sait que s'il dit lui mm à leene qu'il l'a sauvé, elle va le refouler, james, lui se rapproche de lily en demandant des nouvelles de leene (et peter on s'en branle) vala vala! et tes nerfs, ils ont tenu le coup avec ce chapitre-ci? Bzou!!

**Andromède:** ben là c toa qui est pas connectée, vilaine mémé! :p mdrrrr Bzou mémé que j'aime et que j'adore et que tu me manques sur msn et qu'on se verra bientôt et que ct trop bien avec élise quand on c parlé via msn!! Bzouuuuu!

**Ambre: **et voilà un autre chap! heureuse que ça te mette de si bonne humeur lol et oui, c'est encore plus triste à ce chapitre . très proche de leene, trop même? Un peu normal... leene hérite des malheurs qui font notre quotidien, elle se prends tout sur la gueule... merci pour le compliment sur mon style d'écriture, ça me fait plaisir et je c, je suis TRES sadique avec elle, et c pas finit ;) Bzou!!!


	14. Apprendre à sourire

_**Chapitre 12:**_

_Apprendre à sourire,   
Rien que pour le geste,   
Sans vouloir le reste   
Et apprendre à Vivre._

* * *

J'aurai jamais cru que ça me ferait autant de bien. Je me sens... Bien!! Je ne parle toujours pas beaucoup mais j'écoute maintenant... On a beaucoup parlé, avec Lily, James et Sirius. Surtout de... l'incident.

Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils étaient des animagi, et que Remus était un loup-garou... enfin, pour Remus, ils ne nous l'ont pas dit, on l'a plutôt deviné. Mais on a dit qu'on ferait comme si on savait pas. Ils ont menti à propos de ce qui s'était passé pour ne pas finir à Azkaban. Je ne leur en veux pas. Ce qu'ils ont fait pour leur ami Remus est digne de louanges. Mon avis sur eux a changé du tout au tout.

Ce sont des gens formidables!

Etrangement, je n'en veux pas à Remus. Pourquoi lui en voudrais-je d'ailleurs? Il n'était pas lui-même. Et d'un autre côté, cet incident, si regrettable soit-il, m'a ouverte à quelques personnes, qui, au final, sont les meilleures que j'ai peut être jamais connues.

Remus est resté trois bons jours à l'infirmerie. James et Lily sont repartis au bout de deux. Sirius et moi y sommes toujours, nos blessures sont les plus graves: les blessures infligées par un loup-garou sont longues à cicatriser. J'apprends à le connaître lui, et ses amis à travers lui.

En ce moment, nous parlons d'un devoir que nous ont rapporté les autres et sur lequel nous blaguons.

**En quelle année les guerres géantes ont-elles commencées et pourquoi? Non mais je leur en pose moi des questions!?!**

Je vois très bien qu'il tente de me changer les idées et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ca me fait du bien. Depuis qu'il connaît... mon passé, il est devenu... je ne sais pas... disons qu'il n'a pas pitié mais qu'il ne s'en fout pas non plus.

Lily, elle, agit comme une véritable mère pour moi. Elle a enfin compris le pourquoi du comment et a parfaitement su agir en conséquence depuis. Je l'a-do-re!

James fait le con et entre deux bêtises faites avec Sirius, admire la belle Lily à la dérobée. Il en bave littéralement des fois, si bien que je lui fait signe de refermer la bouche.

Remus s'est effondré et excusé mille et une fois. Il s'en veut et a même sous entendu le suicide. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà voulu essayer, que j'y avait sérieusement penser, mais que ça ne réglerait rien, et qu'on aurait tous une dent, vraiment ce coup-ci, contre lui.

Il se sent toujours mal, mais rassuré.

Peter est sympa mais étrange. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être parce que quand il me parle, il est... fier? arrogant?... Comme si je lui devait la vie parce qu'il était allé chercher l'infirmière. Je ne lui dit pas, car c'est vrai qu'il y est pour quelque chose si je suis encore ici, mais c'est plus grâce à Sirius et James qu'à lui que je suis toujours vivante.

**J'ai adoré quand tu avais remballé Malfoy le premier jour!**

Malfoy...

A ce nom, je me contracte... Il a fait une gaffe et vient de s'en rendre compte. Pas grave, bonhomme... ça me passera. faut bien que j'apprenne à affronter la vérité en face!

Profitons en pour aborder un certain sujet...

**Sirius... **ma voix est toute tremblante.** Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercier mais...**Je prends plus d'assurance, je suis lancée, le plus dur est passé. **Tu es l'homme qui tombe à pic!**

Il sourit.

**C'est pas vraiment fait exprès mais... on peut dire ça comme ça...**

**Oui mais...** Entrons dans le vif du sujet.** Exprès ou pas, sans toi, je serais pas là...**

**Peut être mais... tu serais pas...**

**Loup-garou? C'est pas une tare tu sais...**

**Je sais bien mais... c'est embêtant...**

**Oui... Mais c'est douloureux...**

**Ca oui... quand je vois Remus se transformer...**

**Je m'en doute...**

Silence gêné. Arch, j'aime pas ça!

**J'aurai ça en plus de mes règles tous les mois!** Je rigole. Lui aussi. Ca va mieux! Ouf! J'crois que lui et moi on est pas fait pour les instants tragiques et mélodramatiques à tendance "la-poussière-dans-l'oeil-a-bon-dos".

J'dois avoir un grand sourire idiot, toute fière de ma connerie sortie mentalement, parce qu'il me demande:

**T'as un orgasme que tu souris comme une bienheureuse?**

Un... orgasme?

J'éclate de rire. Vraiment! Et c'est communicatif. Lily, James, Remus et Peter nous retrouvent tous deux morts de rire, étalés sur les lits, riant à plein poumons, nos dos tressautant autant que ceux de deux baleines asthmatiques en train de faire du vélo d'appartement.

**On dérange peut être?** dit ironiquement James.

**On a un orgasme c'est rien!** sort Sirius, ce qui nous fait repartir dans un autre énorme fou rire.

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant ri, tient! On se reprends et on stoppe, le sourire toujours au lèvres.

**Tenez, ça vous calmera peut être! On doit se mettre en groupe et faire une potion! C'est un TPE! Un projet pour la fin de l'année, à présenter devant le collège entier!** **Ca compte aux ASPICS. **dit Lily.** Pourquoi ne se mettrait-on pas ensemble?**

Alors... réactions en chaîne: James ouvre la bouche et sa langue se déroule jusqu'à mes pieds, vu que Lily vient carrément de lui demander de faire équipe avec lui. Sirius lance un grand soupir en marmonnant à propos de pauvres malades qu'on ferait bien de laisser dépérir et mourir en paix. Remus sourit à la vue de la tête que fait James. Peter n'a pas d'avis. Et Lily est toute fière et enjouée.

Et moi je les regarde...

**Pas tous à la fois surtout...**

Finalement, on se décide de rester tous ensemble. Ca promet d'être une bonne chose. sauf qu'on a pas d'idée, mais alors aucune idée de projet!!

J'en ai bien une, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer les réactions... Tentons!

Alors que James sort une énième idée de projet bidon destiné à faire rire Lily (et qui fait un flop pour la énième fois vu que celle-ci râle comme quoi il ne peut pas être sérieux des fois), je prends la parole:

**J'ai peut-être une idée mais... **

**Mais...?** demande Remus, l'un des principaux concernés avec moi.

**Et bien... On peut faire une recherche sur ce que l'on veut, non?**

**Si...**

**Alors j'aurais un projet, très difficile, mais qui révolutionnerai le monde magique si ça marchait. Au pire, on se rabat à la va-vite sur une idée bateau...**

**On t'écoute...**

Et donc je lance la bombe:

**Trouver une potion qui rendrait les transformation lycanthropes moins douloureuses... et qui rendrait le loup inoffensif...**

Remus pâlit, James sursaute, Sirius entrouvre la bouche, Peter s'exclame que c'est impossible et Lily sourit:

**Ca c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne!**

**N'est-ce pas?**

Remus vient de réaliser:

**Une genre de... potion Tue-Loup?... Comment voulez-vous y arriver? Ca doit être très dur à faire! Et je crois qu'aucun scientifique ne s'est jamais penché sur le sujet! Les Loup-Garous, les gens s'en foutent qu'ils souffrent!!**

**Raison de plus pour tenter notre chance...**j'argumente.

**Dur mais... possible. On a une année entière, si on bosse...** dit James.

**Je suis d'une nullité affligeante en potion!** s'apitoie Remus.

**On sait, mon pote, on sait!** dit Peter en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**Et puis si c'est dur, c'est pas grave... après tout...** commence Sirius.** On a déjà fait des potions plus difficiles je pense...**

**Pas en cours!** fait Lily.

**Je n'ai pas parler de potions légales, Lily! **fait Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

**hmmm...** elle grommelle mais ne dit rien.

**C'est bon pour la potion Tue-Loup?** je demande, en reprenant le terme employé par Remus.

Acceptation générale... On a dit qu'on commencerais les recherches dès demain. Sirius et moi allons profiter de notre convalescence pour bosser dessus pendant la journée.

On parle beaucoup, on argumente peu, et on rigole bien...

Ce n'est que sous la menace de Pomfresh que nos amis vont dîner et que nous restons encore tous les deux.

Je vais bientôt devoir sortir. J'ai peur. Très peur. Et ca se voit...

**Ca va pas?**

Je hoche négativement la tête.

**Pas vraiment, non...**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**Je... J'ai peur...**

**Bah, t'es à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondor!** Tentative futile de changer de sujet... Sympa mais inutile...

**Bon...** Il se lève difficilement à cause de ses blessures et s'installe à côté de moi.** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Ca se voit qu'il a pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens. Il y va maladroitement. mais la volonté y est...

**J'ai peur...** je dit d'une toute petite voix.

**Peur de quoi?...**

**Plutôt de qui...**

Il comprend. Il est à Gryffy mais pas bête pour autant... L'exception, lui et les autres, qui confirme la règle!

**Ecoute... on a tous nos cours ensemble pratiquement. Je m'occupe de lui, s'il t'approche, ok?**

**Hmm... Mais...**

**Tout le collège doit être au courant...**

Il soupire. Ca veut dire oui ça...

**Ecoute... tu t'en fous du regard des autres, non? Jusqu'à présent, t'avais réussi même à nous supporter nous en tant qu'ennemis! Et Dieu sait que c'est pas de la tarte! Snivillus en fait souvent l'expérience!**

**Dieu est un salopard, il existe même pas... et... Avec vous, c'est plus pareil... Avant j'étais...**

_...J'étais l'ombre de moi-même..._

* * *

Luuuuuuuuuuuut!

Bonne nouvelle, j'ai totalement finit l'écriture de cette fiction sur mon ordinateur! Surveillez donc bien cette fiction! De nouveaux chapitres apparaîtront régulièrement!

Et euh.......... les rar.... un autre jour. Je rentre du lycée, j'ai la tête en compote après un bac blanc de physique-chimie/bio.... alors très peu pour moi, pas le courage, sorry!!!!! mais MERCI QUAND MEMEUH!!!

Merci tout de même de reviewer un auteur abbatu par le travail monstre qu'elle a à faire!!

Bzou!!!!

* * *


	15. Va fanculo mondo!

_**Chapitre 13:**_

_Va fanculo mondo!_

* * *

Sirius a réussi à remonter mon moral un peu plus haut... Bien qu'il joue toujours aux montagnes russes, il est en ce moment en haut d'une côte... Il va pas tarder à redescendre, mais je profite de ma bonne humeur, si faible soit elle, pour ressortir de l'infirmerie.

Là, je suis en train de m'habiller pour aller prendre mon premier petit déjeuner depuis quelques semaines dans la grande salle. Sirius est derrière le paravent, il sort lui aussi. Les autres m'ont proposé de manger avec eux. J'ai dit non. Leur amitié m'a renforcée et je me suis rendue compte que la morsure du loup-garou y était aussi pour quelque chose. Je me suis renseignée pour la potion Tue-loup avec Sirius, et j'ai trouvé que cela renforçait les aptitudes naturelles. Ma confiance en moi-même s'est accrue, et je me sens plus forte. Invincible presque. J'ai l'impression qu'une autre moi sommeille dans mon corps.

Mais je ne me leurre pas, cet autre moi, c'est le loup. Et quelque part, cette puissance me fait peur. Et si je perdais le contrôle en public et que je me transformais?...

Je disais donc que j'avais refusé de manger avec eux, simplement pour regarder Malfoy en face et lui faire comprendre, qu'au lieu de me détruire, il m'avait renforcée. De plus, j'étais considérée comme la victime dans cette affaire, et donc lui comme le coupable. Il ne tenterait rien (dixit Lily et Remus) car trop exposé comme un lâche violeur et... mangemort. ce qui n'était pas faux du tout, vu qu'il m'avait proposé de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Dumbledore est revenu me voir quelques fois, mais ce n'est pas l'effusion de joie quand il vient. Cependant, il a compris et semble accepter que je ne le considère pas, ou du moins pas encore, comme un membre de ma famille, et surtout comme le père de mon propre père.

**Tu fais quoi là derrière? On va être en retard!**

**Oui, oui.. j'arrive...** Je marmonne. J'ai beau avoir confiance pour le face à face avec Malfoy, je sens que je vais être le point de mire de tous les regards à mon entrée dans la grande salle, et je déteste ça.

Je vais reprendre mon masque, tiens, ça sert comme quoi!

Je sors de derrière le paravent. Sirius me sourit, je lui souris. Allez, on y va...

Et dès que je mets un pied dehors, le stress s'empare de moi.

**Non...** C'est plus une supplication qu'une négation.

**Leene... On est là, ok?**

J'acquiesce quand je vois les autres nous rejoindre. En guise de bonjour, James me dit:

**Nerveuse?**

Dire non serait un horrible mensonge, alors je réponds par l'affirmative.

**Ne t'inquiète pas... Je connais cela, le loup va t'aider. C'est un des seuls bons côtés de la lycanthropie...**

Y a intérêt parce que sinon...

**Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... zen...**

Merde, j'ai dit ma connerie tout haut... les autres affichent d'imbéciles sourires.

Je grommelle quelque chose ressemblant à pasgravefaitespasgaffeçamarrivesouvent et l'on arrive devant la grande salle. Hop, je mets le masque 'made in Leene before' et c'est parti!

Je rentre. Alors devinez quoi? Les conversations ont stoppé, les mouvements sont arrêtés en plein déroulement, les bouches entrouvertes. Je fait deux pas, je respire un grand coup et je continue de marcher droit vers la table des Serpentards alors que Lily et les Maraudeurs me regardent avec un air étrange, comme s'ils me souhaitaient bonne chance. Ca surprend beaucoup de monde (comprenez, ils ont loupé pas mal d'épisodes, alors de nous voir passer d'ennemis à amis, c'est sûr que c'est surprenant) (et non ils n'auront pas les épisodes manquants).

Je m'assois, seule au bout de la table des Serpentards. Les conversations reprennent quelques secondes après et les ragots avec. Je jette un discret coup d'œil alentour et vois que tout le monde me fixe, soit disant discrètement, en parlant assurément de moi. Je jette un œil à mes amis qui me sourient puis se tournent. Je regarde ensuite Dumbledore qui me sourit. Je lui souris aussi puis me sers un peu de pudding, histoire de me caler jusqu'à midi. Je ne me souviens même plus par quoi on commence...

Ô Merlin, par potions...

Ca promet...

Pas pour moi mais pour lui. Pas question que je me laisse enfoncer par un tel salaud qu'est notre prof!

Hop hop hop, j'avale vite et tout rond mon pudding, et j'y vais...

Et devinez qui est en avance en potion?...

Servilus...

**Salut Servilus.**

Je suis froide, sèche et distante. Ca lui apprendra à ce connard!!

**Salut Leene...**

**C'est Almariél pour toi...**

**Leene, je voulais pas....**

**TU L'AS FAIT!!** Mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien, si près que je peux sentir son haleine de chiottes. **Tu l'as fait et t'es qu'un pauvre con! Alors tu vois, Servilus, je suis sympa, je t'avertis, et je ne te tue pas tout de suite: la prochaine fois que je te croise seul dans un couloir, t'attends pas à en ressortir entier, pigé?**

Il fait un genre de bruit de succion avec ses dents, ce qui lui donne l'air encore plus pitoyable et me dit:

**Si tu le prends comme ça...**

**J'ai faillit me faire violer par TA faute et toi tu penses que je peux bien le prendre? Non mais t'es dérangé mon pauvre!**

**J'ai pas dit ça! On m'a obligé!**

**T'es bien à Serpentard toi! C'est pas pour rien que t'es pas à Gryffondor! Se rebeller c'est être libre, et toi tu fais tout pour lécher les bottes d'un connard à l'esprit encore plus étroit que celui de Malfoy. J'croyais qu't'était quelqu'un de bien Severus, je me suis trompée! Capable de trahir tes propres amis. J'ai été la seule à te tendre la main. Ben la prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrais.**

Je stoppe ma diatribe ici, vu que du monde commence à arriver. Les gens voient cependant que l'ambiance est électrique. Lily et les Maraudeurs viennent et m'entoure, comme des gardes du corps. Je grommelle que j'ai pas besoin de ça.

Sauf que Malfoy arrive... et que c'est un autre morceau...

Putain lui, faudrait que je le castre. Ca sauverait de futures victimes et surtout, il aurait pas de descendance. Ce serait bénéfique pour le monde, un con de moins sur terre... non?

Je m'assoie à côté de Lily en potions, Malfoy va à côté de Servilus. Pendant le cours, pour me changer les idées, vu que le prof a choisi de me traquer à propos d'un certain événement concernant Malfoy, Sirius et moi, j'invente une chanson dans ma tête.

Sirius a l'air de bouillir. James le retient, histoire d'éviter qu'il foute une beigne à un prof. Remus fait sa potion et la leur en même temps. Moi je découpe les ingrédients alors que Lily doit touiller sans s'arrêter, sinon la potion va exploser vu que nous en sommes à LA phase finale, contrairement à Remus qui peut ainsi en faire deux pour le moment (la sienne et celle de James et Sirius. Peter ronfle comme un bienheureux).

Malfoy et Servilus rigolent à une blague particulièrement sale et dégueulasse du professeur, comme le reste des Serpentards d'ailleurs.

Voilà que James a lâché Sirius qui s'est rué sur Malfoy. Remus a tout laisser tomber dans la potion d'un coup, ce qui fait que le chaudron est en train de fondre. Il préfère s'occuper de James qui hurle des insanités au professeur. Lily crie pour stopper Sirius et Malfoy qui font un concours de 'qui amochera le plus l'autre', Peter dort toujours, les Serpentards rigolent, les Gryffondors encouragent Sirius et moi je termine ma chanson.

Je vais passer pour une folle mais ça me vengera... et ça fera stopper ce bordel, même si je remercie Sirius de se défouler pour moi sur Bouse de dragon, et James d'envoyer dinguer Gratte-couilles.

**Sonorus.** dis je en lançant le sort sur ma baguette.

Une,

Deux,

Trois!

Et je chante...

**J'ai un nez crochu! Des cheveux tout gras! Une haleine qui pue! Des poils sous les bras! Ser-ser-ser-servillus! Ser-ser-ser-servillus! 1**

Vous imaginez bien que le concerné me regarde avec des yeux gros comme CA et une teinte de rouge proche de la tomate trop mûre. J'enlève le sort et sourit sadiquement en ajoutant:

**Elle te plaît ma chanson? J'en ai une pour Bouse-de-dragon aussi s'il veut!** dis-je en désignant Malfoy. Allez, j'entame le second couplet:

**J'ai des cheveux blonds! Je suis un gros con...** Le prof me fonce dessus et m'empêche de continuer. Bouse alors, le meilleur était à venir.

**Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans et Almariél, chez le directeur, tout de suite...**

Ouuuais!! Premier cours et je me fais déjà virer... ça commence bien.

Je sens que les cours de potions vont vite devenir un calvaire, pas vous?...

* * *

1 Copyright Andromède et Black Dog, qui ont composé et CHANTE, s'il vous plaît, cette chanson!!

Que deux reviews, mais c'est pas grave, je vous aime quand même ;) Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre posté parce que je suis malade.... BEUH m'enfin... pour me soigner, il me faut des reviews! Vous allez pas me laisser dépérir hein? :p (ou la nouvelle manière de supplier les lecteurs mdr)

J'ai changé ma bio, allez y jeter un oeil en cas ;)

Bzou!

R&R:

**Sabriell la méchante fille: **et ouais, une louve garoute ;) et sa mort, tu t'en remettras en re-lisant les premiers chapitres où elle est vivante, nian? ;) et tu vas voir... après sa mort, l'épilogue sera assez porteur d'espoir! Bonnes leçons! Bzou!

**PsycoticMarshmellow:** Ben il se passe ça! Tu viens de le lire! lol! heureuse de sa réaction? (à leene)? Et c'est quoi des Canneberges???? Désolé pour ton orgueil sarcastique! Sushi te fait plein de bisous! Moi je m'occupe de marine ;) Bzou!

* * *


	16. Savoir souffrir

_**Chapitre 14:**_

_Savoir souffrir   
En silence, sans murmure,   
Ni défense ni armure   
Souffrir à vouloir mourir   
Et se relever   
Comme on renaît de ses cendres,   
Avec tant d'amour à revendre   
Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé._

* * *

Grand'popa Dumby nous a congédiés après qu'on lui ait expliqué tout cela. Il avait un grand sourire et m'a retenu à la fin toute seule en me disant:

**Tu me donnes les paroles de ta chanson? Que je les ressorte à Rogue et Malfoy pères...**

Vous imaginez bien mon état euphorique quand je suis sortie, ce qui a surpris les autres. Le rire s'est communiqué quand je leur ai expliqué la raison de ma bonne humeur.

La journée s'est plutôt bien passée en elle-même. A part que là, je vais avoir un cours en solo spécial Serpentard! Ca risque d'être chaud! Seul cours que j'ai qui ne soit pas en commun avec les Gryffondors: Charmes et enchantements renforcés. Les autres ont prit DCFM renforcé. Personnellement, je pense que ce ne sont pas les créatures les plus à craindre, mais ces putains de mangemorts.

Je ne me presse pas, croyez-moi... Les autres sont en train de rentrer dans la classe et je rentre à leur suite, sous les regards moqueurs/méchants/pervers de ces salopards.

Putain j'aime pas ça. Le prof, Flitwick (auquel je vais devoir trouver un surnom vu qu'il est tout petit et que c'est un nain, au sens propre du terme, racialement parlant. Des idées?) n'a aucun contrôle sur ses cours... On teste en ce moment le sortilège d'entrave et je suis tombée avec Black, Bellatrix... Elle me lance le sortilège et vient ensuite me parler... Ce qu'elle me dit est horrible, j'ai du mal à me retenir de pleurer...

**Alors mon cousin est venu te sauver la mise, hein Almariél... Mais tu sais, te retrouve pas toute seule dans un coin sombre... parce que je te jure que Malfoy se fera un plaisir de mener à bien son projet...**

Et moi, entravée par le sortilège, je ne peux rien articuler. Mes paroles seraient si lentes qu'elles leur sembleraient être des borborrygmes incompréhensibles. Putain, qu'elle arrête. Elle est passée à l'assassinat de ma famille. Non, non... tout mais pas ça... j'ai envie d'oublier. Le temps des pleurs et du deuil est passé! STOP!

**Tu te rappelles aussi quand tes parents sont morts? Des traîtres... Et ta sœur, hein?... Le sang qui coulait de sa blessure... Et PAN! La balle qui a pénétré sa peau... Le bruit glauque de la plaie qui s'ouvre... Sa belle robe blanche salie, couverte de sang, sa...**

Le sortilège d'entrave vient de finir et Black s'est prise la plus belle raclée de sa vie. Putain je suis fière de mes petits muscles. Elle a un coquart à l'œil droit. D'ailleurs il a gonflé tout de suite. J'espère que ça lui fait mal.

Je lance le sortilège d'entrave, sur elle, cette fois-ci. Elle est à terre et les sourires moqueurs se sont levés des visages des spectateurs (autrement dit les Serpentards vu que le prof Flitwick tente d'apprendre à je ne sais qui à viser...)

Je lève le sort et elle se jette sur moi. Je m'empare de son poignet et appuie sur un des nerfs clefs. Elle est paralysée. Le même coup qu'à Malfoy au début de l'année...

**Salope...** laisse t'elle échapper. J'appuie plus fort. Elle doit ressentir, normalement, une douleur lancinante qui traverse tout son bras. Comme un mal de tête mais... tout le long du bras jusqu'aux cervicales.

**Pardon? J'ai pas bien entendu? Je vais te faire une petite leçon de biologie... Quand j'appuie légèrement ici, ça te paralyse. Si j'appuie plus, comme en ce moment, ça fait mal. Si j'y mettais toute ma force, tu pourrais facilement finir étalée sur le sol, écrasée par la douleur. Et contrairement au doloris, sort qu'en tant que magemorte tu dois connaître par cœur, la douleur ne cessera pas quand je lâcherais. Les nerfs, c'est toute une histoire...**

Là, elle a blanchi. YOUPI! Je la lâche, je ne suis pas comme elle. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je me détesterais.

La sonnerie nous sauve alors que Flitwick nous crie de sa petite voix que nous devons encore nous entraîner. Pas de problème chef! De toutes les manières, je le maîtrise déjà, alors...

La journée de cours est finiiiiiieee!!! Nous sommes jeudi et dans... deux semaines c'est les vacances! Je dis cela, mais je viens à peine de rentrer de convalescence. Quoique rester couchée pendant quelques semaines, ce n'est pas vraiment des vacances...

Première journée passée avec succès. Je me rends compte d'une chose: je commence à guérir de mes peines, enfin... je crois. Pas sûre. Le seul fait que je parle et sois moins antipathique le montre bien je pense.

_J'avais accompli mon deuil..._

On a dit qu'on se retrouvait dans le parc avec les autres. C'est cool! Le parc est magnifique, il a neigé la nuit dernière. Personne n'y a encore marché. C'est une couche blanche et diaphane qui s'étale devant moi. Putain c'est beau!

Avec révérence, je pose mon pied sur le nuage blanc. Il s'enfonce de quelques vingt centimètres dans un agréable crissement qui me donne des frissons.

J'adore la neige. Ca...

**Leene!**

Lily me saute dessus et nous tombons toutes les deux le nez dans le coussin moelleux et glacial de flocons. Lily, encore des idées à la con et je te jure que tu je vais te la faire manger par les oreilles cette neige! aaaaah, c'est froid j'en ai plein mon col roulé!

**Raah Lily!!**

Je lui fait part de mon projet à propos de ses oreilles et de la neige, ce qui la fait rire.

**Les autres sont déjà dehors, on y va?**

Je souris et lui demande sur le chemin: **dis-moi si je me trompe... mais tu aimes bien James?...**

Elle rougit un peu... BINGO! Et elle ajoute avec un sérieux qui me surprend: **Il n'est pas vraiment celui que je croyais...**

**Comme moi... regarde, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous des cons finis... je me trompe: il y a de l'espoir avec eux!**

Elle rigole et moi aussi. **Tu sais, ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi c'est que... j'arrive à parler de tout. Remus pourrait me parler de James, je l'enverrai paître!**

Ca c'est un compliment! Merci... Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de répondre vu que notre silence en dit long.

Comme quoi en même pas trois mois, j'ai découvert pratiquement toutes les facettes de la vie...

_Il me manque l'amour..._

Je sourit aux quatre rigolos qui nous font des signes depuis le saule pleureur. Enfin, les deux rigolos, vu que James et Sirius sont les seuls à faire les imbéciles. Remus lève les yeux au ciel en faisant un visage blasé. On rigole.

Une idée soudain... J'envoie un sort sur les branches de l'arbre et.... POUF! Hihihihi! Ils viennent de se prendre un sacré paquet de neige sur le coin de la figure! On les vois qui ressortent difficilement tous quatre. Merlin, c'est hilarant!

On s'approche et on rigole.

**On les retrouvera au prochain printemps tu crois?**

**Niannnn! Une groupie les aura emmenés chez elle et empaillés! On aura pas les corps pour les pleurer! Snif alors!**

On rigole encore et encore. Par contre on rit moins quand on les vois nous arriver dessus.

Inutile de décrire la bataille de boule de neiges phénoménale qui s'en suivit. Le truc à savoir c'est que grâce à nous, il n'y a plus l'ombre d'un centimètre carré de neige intacte dans tout le parc!

Ca a du bien durer deux heures. Là, nous sommes transis de froid, attendant James et Sirius qui sont partis chercher à manger aux cuisines. On a décidé de se faire un petit repas au clair de lune. Nos deux préfets de Gryffondors ont décidé de faire un pied de nez aux règlements. Surtout que moi et les Maraudeurs, avec Lily en plus, absents, ça va être remarqué!

Remus a la bonne idée d'allumer un bon petit feu. Sous le saule pleureur (nous avons enlevé la neige grâce à un efficace evanesco), il ne se verra pas du château, vu que les branches tombent pratiquement jusqu'au sol.

On se couche autour du feu ronronnant et on se raconte nos blagues, plus ou moins drôles. Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici. Au-dessus, on voit la lune, à demi-pleine qui nous nargue Remus et moi. Un regard et on se comprend. Je lui fait un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

Il comprends et me sourit en retour. C'est le moment que choisissent James et Sirius pour revenir les bras chargés de victuailles. Sirius regarde bizarrement Remus, puis moi-même.

**Tu t'assieds pas?** Dis-je en lui montrant la place à côté de moi, vu qu'il est resté debout. Bizarre...

**Si, si.**

Il s'assied et redevient normal. Il nous cache quoi le cabot? Leene mène l'enquête! Inspector Gadget, the return!

La soirée se passe sans anicroches. On rie, on parle, on se moque! J'ai raconté aux autres l'épisode avec Bellatrix. Sirius a dit qu'il passerait faire une petite expédition punitive par chez elle. J'ai dit que c'était pas la peine.

Finalement, Peter est quelqu'un de sympa. Un peu vantard (voir beaucoup), il a tendance à exagérer les événements, à extrapoler si vous préférez. Cependant, il est très sympathique. On pourrait croire qu'il vous un culte à James et Sirius. C'est un peu vrai, mais il garde tout de même sa propre personnalité.

La soirée fut... magique, y a pas d'autres mots. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été totalement acceptée par le groupe. Il s'est remit à neiger et la mélancolie s'est tout doucement emparée de moi, alors que nous sommes tous couchés autour du feu.

**J'aime bien la neige, ça me rappelle la Russie...**

Dès mes premiers mots, ils m'écoutent. La Russie les intrigue, alors vous comprenez bien... Pour moi, en ce moment, il fait super chaud. Sauf que 13C pour moi, c'est une température d'été!

**Je me rappelle encore des étés passés sous la neige... Ouais, des étés. Il neige tout le temps là-bas... et quand on prenait le train avec ma sœur pour rendre visite à des amis de colo, qui étaient à Helsinki, on voyait défiler des paysages enfouis sous la neige. C'était vraiment magnifique... Et je me rappelle aussi des fins de cuites avec des potes où on rentrait transis!**

**Des cuites, toi?**

**Quelques fois, oui... on était vraiment faits, je vous jure!**

Ils se moquèrent gentiment de moi, surtout Lily, me disant que j'étais une vilaine fille.

**Mais-euh! Puis c'est quand même plus respectable que les amants inconnus d'une nuit!**

Putain leurs têtes! J'éclate de rire, ils ne m'ont pas cru quand même?

Sirius fait une drôle de tête... Je me dem...

**Qui est là?**

Oh Bouse! La voix de Rusard!!! On y échappera pas. Quoiqu'une retenue de plus ou de moins, ça n'y change rien, mais bon... Le truc c'est que deux préfets renommés sont avec nous quoi...

Rusard nous colle à chacun deux mois de retenue. Lily a les larmes aux yeux: sa première retenue en 7 ans!

Toujours est-il que nous rentrons chacun dans nos dortoirs. Bouse... comme j'aimerai avoir choisi Gryffondor en début d'année!

Quand je rentre, j'ai le droit à de froids regards. Pas rassurée pour une mornille, je monte dans le dortoir et, rapido, je me mets en pyjama. Une fois couchée, je mets quelques sortilèges d'expulsion sur mon lit à baldaquin et m'endort, très peu confiante en cet endroit...

* * *

Et voilà! Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes! Le chapitre est en fait très peu optimiste si l'on y regarde de plus près... En effet, sa vie parmis les Serpentards ne va pas être des plus faciles. En y repensant, elle serait restée dans son mutisme, elle ne mourrait pas. Mais vu qu'elle prend partit chez les Gryffondors... Vous verrez que... enfin, j'en dit pas plus. Une chose: Le traître est déjà là.

R&R now! Je suis super contente! 6 reviews en un temps record! Merciiiii! Presque 100 reviews en plus :D A contenteuhhhh!

**godric2:** hello you! Ca faisait longtemps weird? lol, si tu le dis ;) sa vie ne va pas se simplifier, crois moi! Sa mort est proche, car la fin de la fic approche. Tu verras que la vie n'a pas été si injuste avec elle en fait, même si au fond... m'enfin, j'me comprends lol. mici de ta review! Bzou!

**faby.fan:** hello, nouvelle revieweuse! ça fait plaisir tous ces compliments! Pour ce qui est de ta question (à savoir pk leene ne se nomme pas dumbledore), pense une chose: dumbledore n'est pas forcément le père de son père! En fait, c'est le père de sa mère. C'est vrai que je ne le précise nulle part, désolée, pour moi, ça coulait de source, je vois que pour les lecteurs, c moins évident. je ferais attention à l'avenir! Pour les chansons, je transmettrais les compliments ;) MERCIIIIIIIIIII pour les compliments envers la fic aussi (quand mm ) et à la prochaine j'espèreuh! Bzou!!

**Sabriell la méchante fille parce qu'elle le vaut bien:** hey, bien trouvé pour la suite de la chanson! lol j'y avait pas pensé tiens! et c bon les lindts bonnes leçons! et oui, j'ai accouché! ils s'appellent harry et drago :p mdrrr Bzou!

**Ambre:** hello you! la suite, la voilà! pas grave si t'as pas reviewé avant ;) j'taime quand même ;) Bzou!!

**PsychoticMarshmellow:** et un autre nouveau chapitre hihihi! ben je vois toujours pas quoi c'est des canneberges, pas grave, j'ai réussi à vivre sans jusqu'alors, ça devrait pas me poser de problème si je connais tjs pas ;) et pk ke sarcastique elle fait la tête?!? gros poutoux de sushi qui viens pour parler à sarcastique! Bzou!

**Jo Lupin:** Beuh, pas lu la fic? tss tss tss :p pas grave, jo ;)tu as écouté la chanson en mm tps que tu la lisais? mdrrrr ça dois donner grave bien Bzou!!

**Petale de lune:** Chalut! Alors je reçois tes reviews au compte goutte, j'allais pour publier quand j'ai vu deux messages de reviews alerts dans ma boîte mail! Tu dois en être à l'heure qu'il est au chapitre 4... hihihi! Tout ce que j'ai à dire: merci bcp, et bonne lecture! :) Bzou!


	17. Happy birthday to me

_**Chapitre 15:**_

_Happy Birthday to me..._

* * *

La retenue que nous a filé Rusard commence ce soir. J'ai vraiment, mais alors pas vraiment envie! Quoique ce sera avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, ça devrait aller!

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, mais personne ne me le fêtera... J'ai 18 ans...

Joyeux anniversaire! Leene... 18 ans, a déjà vu la mort, a faillit se faire violer, devenue loup-garou et est passée près du sucuide... WoW... j'en ai fait des choses finalement dans la vie...

Aujourd'hui, Sirius m'a annoncé qu'une blague se préparait pour les Serpentards. Il m'a largement déconseillé de manger quoique ce soit à leur table et Lily m'a proposé de manger avec eux, chose que j'ai accepté avec plaisir.

Ca a l'air de faire plaisir à Grand'popa Dumby vu qu'il me sourit. McGonagall est surprise que l'amitié soit possible entre des élèves de Gryffondor et une Serpentard. Comme quoi... tout est possible, ou presque!

Hmm... Voyons voir... allez, hop, tartine confiture-beurre avec des gros morceaux de sucre dessus. Pas bon pour la ligne mais horriblement bon!!

Soudain, un grand bruit derrière nous et une cacophonie de cris. Alors là... les maraudeurs ont fait fort! Les baguettes magiques des Serpentards refusent de leur obéir! Comment diable ont-ils fait pour ensorceler d'aussi puissants items magiques?...

Enfin bon bref, j'en ai rien à foutre. Toujours est-il que les baguettes magiques de ces messieurs dames se sont retournées contre leur possesseur! Et qu'elles les menaçent, le rouge du sort stupéfix brûlant à leurs extrémités. Allez, lâchez les sorts!!

Bingo! Je suis morte de rire! Vous voyez les domino? Ben c'était le domino des Serpentards! Non parce que y a un Serpentard quelconque (peu importe son nom c'était drôle quand même) qui a basculé sur la droite et poussé son voisin, voisin qui a poussé son propre voisin, qui a poussé Malfoy, qui a poussé... Enfin, bref, vous voyez le résultat?

Comment ça non? Ben le résultat, c'est que la grande salle est morte de rire. Gratte couilles, directeur des Serpentards me regarde avec méchanceté. C'est sûr que ça doit faire louche! Juste le jour où cela arrive, je mange avec les Gryffondors.

Je soutiens son regard et y met toute ma haine et ma rancoeur. Hooo, il baisse les yeux Gratte-couilles! Je suis la plus mieux-euh!

**Regarde la gueule de Servillus...** me souffle Sirius à l'oreille, à moitié mort de rire. Et ça m'achève! Non parce que, il a la bouche ouverte, comme s'il allait gober une mouche, ses yeux sont écarquillés de terreur et l'on peut clairement voir une dent plombée sur le côté. Et en plus, il a les dents jaunes, yeurk. J'savais pas que les sorciers fumaient. Ou alors, il se lave pas les dents...

Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse.

**Joyeux anniversaire, Leene...** me dit Lily en souriant.

Je la regarde avec de graaaaaaaaaaands yeux, plusieurs questions dansant la ronde dans ma tête:

De un, comment elle a fait pour savoir que c'était mon anniversaire?...

De deux, pourquoi m'ont-ils fait un cadeau de ce genre, me le souhaiter simplement aurait été tout aussi bien?

De trois, Lily a fait une blague pour les Serpentards pour moi... A t-elle de la fièvre?

De quatre, elle rit avec Potter & cie.

De cinq, quand Sirius m'a souhaité bon anniversaire, il était bizarre, pourquoi?...

**Co... comment avez-vous su?** je demande.

**Leene, ma très chère Leene...** me fait James en me prenant par l'épaule. **Il suffit d'aller faire un tour aux archives des élèves... à la bibliothèque!**

**Mais... c'est dans la réserve!**

**Leene...** Il me sert un peu plus en me tapotant l'épaule en souriant.** N'oublie pas qu'on nous appelle pas les maraudeurs pour rien...**

Je sourie. J'avais oublié. En fait... pour moi, ils ne sont plus les Maraudeurs, mais simplement des amis formidables...

**Et... enfin...**

**Leene!** dit Sirius avec un air outré.** Tu refuses un de nos cadeaux?! **

Un de leurs cadeaux? Attends, y en a pas plusieurs quand même?... Je jette un oeil vers les Serpentards, les professeurs sont en train de les réanimer et certains regardent les maraudeurs d'un oeil on ne peut plus équivoque: Vengeance!

On finit de manger. Enfin... on me pressse de finir ma tartine, que j'avale tout rond, les yeux interrogateurs.

**Qu'èche qui che pache?** je demande, la bouche pleine. 'Tain, on dirait un muet qui essai de parler. J'avala et répète de manière plus inteligible: **Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**Suis nous!** m'ordonne Lily en me tirant par la manche. Beuh, oui, vas y ey ho! Tu déformes ma chemise! Tire pas si fort-euh!!

Jai beau maugréer, ils m'entraînent quand même vers un lieu tout à fait inconnu de mes petites papates et de mon cerveau qui a attrapé Alzeimer trop tôt, ce con.

Et on s'arrête devant la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Il n'y a personne dedans à cette heure-ci!** me dit Remus.

Maman j'ai peur, qu'est-ce quils ont préparé comme coup foireux?...

Lily prononce le mot de passe (que je note au passage comme étant Pirouette) et j'entre pour la première fois de ma vie dans la salle des Lions. Et vous savez quoi? C'est autrement plus chaleureux que chez les Serpentards.

Faut dire que pas mal de choses y font. Le vert et l'argent sont des couleurs froides, et le rouge et l'or sont chatoyantes. La salle des Serpentards est dans les cachots, celle des Gryffondors dans une tour. Le feu qui crépite me semble plus fournit, plus joyeux. Cela doit être du au fait que je suis dans cette salle avec des amis et non pas des ennemis.

**C'est mieux que celle des Serpentards... C'est plus... chaleureux.**

**Bienvenue chez les Gryffondors, petite Leene!** dit Sirius en me prenant dans ses bras. Je rougit. Bon sang de bon soir de bouse. POURQUOI DIABLE JE ROUGIT?!?! En plus, les autres rigolent comme des otaries. Riez, riez! A quand le couple Lily/James, hein?!

Voilà que je parle de couples.... Ya pas un mois, je les haïssais, et voilà que je rougit à cause de Sirius Black. Zen, Leene, zen... c'est rien, c'est les hormones... Ils sont en pleine ébullition. J'ai l'impression que Lily arrive à lire sur mon visage.

Hop, je me dégage avec un **Pas touche, niguedouille! Propriété privée, faut un laisser-passer!** Ca déclenche les rires des autres. Merde, pourquoi Sirius rit jaune?! Et bouse, pourquoi je rit jaune aussi? bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la gêne.

Allez, la question qui me tarabistouille ma moitié cervelle de blonde écervelée:

**Hmm, dites... pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici?**

**Pour tes cadeaux, pardi!**

Alors là... coup d'estoc. Lily fout un upercut à Leene qui tombe KO par terre. Je m'aperçois que les gars nous ont lâchés et reviennent avec des paquets. Putain, pas trois semaines que je les connait, et j'ai l'impression de faire vraiment partie de la bande...

J'ai mon coeur qui fait du 800 à la seconde. Tagadoum tagadoum tagadoum... doum doum... Je les regarde avec des yeux comme CA. Faut dire, autant d'humanité après quelques mois de solitude et d'anthipatitude (ça se dit cte connerie?)... ça fait bizarre de se sentir aimée...

**Euh...** C'est tout ce que ma cervelle amorphe est capable de sortir alors qu'ils me chantent Joyeux anniversaire.

_Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to me... _

Quoi que je peux dire par pareille situation?... Hop, le nain alpiniste a fait son grand retour dans ma gorge, avec ses souliers crampés.

**M-Merci... Je... je sais pas quoi dire!...**

**Ben dit rien, et contente toi d'ouvrir ça!** dit James en me tendant un premier paquet.

**Ok...** je souris.** Je vais jouer le jeu alors...**

J'ouvre tous les paquets. Je me sens comme une gamine à Noël. Lily m'a offert un pack de Cd d'artistes moldus et sorciers. Je suis trop contente, ce sont mes groupes préférés!

James, Remus, Sirius et Peter m'ont offert une magnifique boîte à musique, qui sert aussi de boîte à bijoux. Mais le mieux de tout... c'est que quand je l'ouvre, une petite mélodie bien de mon enfance en sort et vient me taquiner les oreilles.

Pendant un moment, je prends un air nostalgique, et je chantonne le petit air, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**C'était l'idée de Sirius, il a eu raison.** cru bon de préciser James en regardant narquoisement son ami.

**Une très bonne idée.** dit Lily en le sauvant de l'embarras. Je vois, dessinés en argenté sur le fond noir de la boîte, un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat se poursuivre...

**Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver...**

_Queud'merde, ouais..._

Ils me sourient. Lily est rayonnante et... elle louche sur James. Faudrait que je leur arrange le coup à ces deux là. Après tout, on ne me surnommais pas la marieuse pour rien, dans ma belle et tendre Russie.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé après, toujours est-il qu'on était super heureux et que nous sommes arrivés en retard en cours.

Toute la journée, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Les Serpentards étaient d'une humeur encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude et particulièrement agressifs, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être heureuse au fond de moi.

La journée est passée très (trop?) vite et je me suis retrouvée avec Lily et les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le mieux de tout: les autres n'ont semblé me pretter attention qu'au début. J'étais comme acceptée, après. Ce soir là, je me suis sentie comme une ado normale qui rentrerai chez ses parents à Noël, qui avait toujours eu des amis, qui n'avait eu aucun problème... à part deux trois boutons d'acné.

On a fait un tournoi d'échec, j'ai perdu contre Remus, et ai finit troisième. Faut dire que Remus et Lily sont des cas. Ils l'emportent toujours haut la main. Lily m'a dit que Remus avait eu du mal avec moi et que c'était rare. Heureuse, je suis !!

Lily a finit par rendre les armes, la partie s'éternisant, et ayant son devoir de métamorphose à finir pour le lendemain. Elle se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

James, Sirius et Peter, eux, le copièrent sur Remus, tout en bavardant gaiement. Remus va se coucher, fatigué et laisse son devoir aux bons soins de ses camarades. Je regarde l'heure... pétard, déjà minuit.

**Bon les gars... je vais dormir dans ma _douillette_ salle commune, histoire que je ressemble pas plus que je n'y ressemble déjà à un zombie.**

Je me lève et leur fait un grand sourire en les remerçiant encore. Quand je pénètre dans les couloirs, le monde me paraît soudain plus gris, voir même noir. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien avec eux! Pour un peu, j'rebrousserais chemin pour dormir terrée dans un canapé, quitte à ne ressembler à rien demain avec mes cheveux en bataille et ma jupe froissée.

Allez, le portrait est refermé depuis près d'une minute et je n'ai pas bougé. Un pas, un autre, un autre encore, et...

**Ah, Leene! Je te cherchais. Je me suis dit: on va pas la laisser rentrer toute seule notre p'tite protégée.**

C'est Sirius tout craché ça, Bingo! Il est beau.

Attendez, j'viens de penser quoi, là?...

Qu'il était beau... oui, il est beau, c'est sûr... Avec ses mèches brunes, son corps d'appollon, s.... STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!! Je tombe dans le mélodramatique, roman à l'eau de rose avec couverture en guimauve. Yeurk.

Je rougit comme une donzelle en chaleur. merlin, merci d'avoir inventé la nuit pour cacher mes rougeurs. Et pourquoi diable je rougit?!? Merde, c'est que Sirius!

Bon, faudrait ptêtre enclencher le mode 'apprendre à marcher, application' parce qu'à le regarder comme une gaga, je dois avoir l'air d'une débile mouâ....

Lalalalalala... j'aime pas les silences gênés.... C'est moi où j'ai l'impression qu'il me reluque autant que je le reluque lui?...

Non non c'est pas une impression. Mamaaaaaaaaaaan........ help! Que faire contre ses hormones qui ont décidé de prendre la direction de votre corps à la place du cerveau parti en convalescence pour cause d'Alzeimer précoce?...

_Les écouter. Allez!_

On arrive devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Je vais pour entrer quand il me retiens la main.

Lennnnnnnnnnnnnnnntement, je me retourne. Merlin, ses yeux!!! Waouh, j'ai envie de m'y noyer. Ey! Voilà que je fais de la poésie, mouâ.

**On dit pas bonne nuit?!**

Pétard, c'est quoi ce regard?!? Et pourquoi j'ai le même. Maman, ses lèvres sont à deux centimètres des miennes. Un centimètre. 5mm.... 2mm... 1mm...

HmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Merlin que c'est bon.... Ses lèvres sont douces, mon coeur bats la chamade, j'ai des papillons qui s'envolent de mon ventre, j'ai les jambes molles, je ne sens plus que ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches.... Hmmmmmm... Si c'est ça le septième ciel, je vais me débrouiller pour y louer un appart'....

On se sépare. Il me regarde les yeux brillants, comme s'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Son front contre le mien, ses yeux dans les miens, il me demande d'une voix qui me donne des frissons:

**Tu m'accompagnes à Pré-Au-Lard Samedi?...**

**Moui...** je murmure avant de déposer ma bouche sur la sienne.

Quand il me quitte, de noir-gris, le monde est passé à rose. Un rose bonbon, un rose Fushia, un rose magnifique.

A l'entrée de mon dortoir, j'esquisse un pas de danse et enfile rapidement mon pyjama pour me glisser sous les draps.

Si c'est ça être amoureuse, si c'est ça un coup de foudre, alors je suis amoureuse.

Et pas qu'un peu. Vivement demain, que je le revois.

Vivement Samedi. Vivement Pré-Au-Lard!

_Ne soit pas trop pressée, mon jeune moi..._

* * *

Hello! Oui, je sais, je publie rapidement! et alors? ça vous fait po plaisir :o ?!? Ben voilà, ça y est, son chiri est officiellement sirius black, ça vous a plu ma version 'débilisée' d'un premier baiser? mdr

Prochain chapitre pour très bientôt, surveillez vos author alerts!

R&R now!

**Sabyby Sabyby Sabriell:** En effet, tu te fais des éclates avec les pseudos mdr! merci pour tous ces compliments! dray et ryry: areuh sabby! c'était un communiqué des jumeaux mdr! bzou!!

**Gaellemoon:** triste pour elle? un peu plus heureuse à la fin de ce chapitre, non? ouais, belle gueule, con sur les bords et au milieu et amoureux... et aussi comblé Bzou!!

**Alpo:** hello you! merci bcp, j'espère que celui-ci t'a autant plu que les autres, si ce n'est plus! Bzou!!

**Ambre:** t'as un problème de vue toi! va voir ton opticien le plus proche, lol! et là, tu as aimé ce chapitre? j'espère Bzou!!

**Petale de lune:** hello! oooh, tu vas me faire rougir toi!! leene te fait penser à qqun? lol. tu la connais un peu, comme si tu l'avais rencontrée? J'va te dire un truc, c normal. leene, c un peu moi, un peu toi, un peu tous les autres. ce que je veux dire... c'est que dans toutes les autres fics, les nouvelles sont des mary-sue, alors que leene... ben c une élève tout à fait normale qui a une tonne de problèmes simplement parce que ses parents se sont cachés de voldemort et exilés en russie, vala tout. Bzou Naïsha ;)

* * *


	18. Apprendre à aimer

_**Chapitre 16:**_

_Apprendre à aimer,  
Aimer sans attendre,  
Aimer à tout prendre._

* * *

Pré-Au-Lard sous la neige est magnifique. Les toitures sont recouvertes d'épaisses couches diaphane poudreuses. Les enseignes ploient sous le poid des flocons ammasés et des stalgtites par milliers pendent sur les bords des toits. Un véritable paysage de carte postale.

Et pour rendre ce paysage encore plus enchanteur, de mon point de vue, il y a Sirius avec moi, qui me tient la main. Pensée sentant à vingt kilomètres à la ronde la guimauve et l'eau de rose, mais super agréable dans ce genre de moment.

**Tu veux aller où?** me demande t-il.

**Pourquoi pas boire une Bierraubeure chaude. J'ai les doigts transis!**

Avec un petit sourire qui me fait m'enfoncer dans mon écharpe verte et argent pour éviter qu'il me voit rougir, je le suis vers le bar de Mademoiselle Rosmerta, ses doigts se resserant autour des miens.

Nous entrons dans l'échope, la porte claquant derrière nous et laissant pénétrer un vent glacial accompagné d'une grande gerbe de neige éclatante. Je tape mes bottes crantées contre le sol pour faire tomber la neige des fermetures en argent (qu'il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à changer, vu ma toute récente condition).

_C'est pas elles qui sont le plus à craindre. Je les ai jamais changées. Pas eu le temps..._

Sirius me prends par la taille et m'ammène, lui derrière, devant le comptoir. On s'assied sur deux grands tabourets de bois de chêne et profitons du feu ronronnant à quelques mètres de là. Lentement, mes doigts gourds, j'enlève mes gants et souffle sur l'extrémité de mes mains pour les réchauffer.

Je sens alors deux mains douces s'emparer des miennes et un souffle chaud leur redonner vie. Sirius me sourit tout en soufflant sur mes doigts entre les siens. Spectacle Ô combien tartignole de deux amoureux transis (dans tous les sens du terme) mais Ô combien agréable pour les protagonistes. Il termine le réchauffage par un petit baise main, me faisant rire.

**Galant avec ça! Je pensais pas que les hommes possédaient tant d'options. Tu as la fonction ménage aussi?!**

Il me tire la langue et j'ai la folle envie de l'embrasser. Seulement, voilà Mademoiselle Rosmerta qui se pointe. Elle doti avoir deux ans de plus que moi et se promène pratiquement à poil. Non mais, son décoletté, un peu plus bas et tu vois tout! Et puis ces gants, là, ça fait... non mais je serais pas jalouse, moi?... Parce que Sirius est ami avec elle depuis des lustres, moi je m'énerve, possessive que je suis.

Je vous jure... je suis un sacré cas dans mon genre. Entre ça et ma débilité chronique...

**Je vous sert quoi?** Nous demande Rosmerta avec un sourire à faire fondre le bloc de glace le plus glacé de l'Univers tout entier et même plus.

**Deux bierraubeurres chaudes.**

**Avec une lichée de miel pour moi, s'il vous plait.**

Sirius me regarde bizarrement et j'ajoute.

**Mettez en dans les deux.** Elle aqcuièçe et s'en va nous chercher nos commandes. **C'est super bon, tu vas voir. Ca vient de Russie ce petit stratagème. Ca sucre la bierraubeurre, c'est trop bon!**

**J'te fais confiance.** Il me sourit. Putain ce qu'il est beau. Et j'ai pas l'écharpe pour me cacher cette fois-ci. Je rougit comme une écrevisse trop cuite dans une marmitte d'eau brûlante.

Charmante comparaison qui montre la haute estime que j'ai de moi et de mon physique. Mademoiselle Rosmerta me sauve la mise en apportant les boissons et en demandant 14 noises.

Je vais pour sortir les 7 noises de mon porte monnaie quand Sirius dit:

**Tss tss tss! Dans tout bon roman tartignolle, c'est l'homme qui paie, range ça!**

Encore plus rougissante (si c'était possible) devant le regard équivoque de Mademoiselle Rosmerta, je range mon écrin noir et tripote le manche de la chope d'un air absent.

**A la tienne...** dis je en tendant ma chope.

**A nous...** on s'embrasse comme dans un feuilleton bidon. Merlin que c'est bon, je vais de plus en plus souvent dans mon appart' au 7ème ciel (oui oui, j'ai finit par louer).

Et on boit en se regardant droit dans les yeux, mes jambes timidement contre les siennes, ma main droite enlacé dans un étroit noeud avec la sienne. J'savais pas que Sirius Black pouvait être aussi romantique. Quoique ça m'arrange, quand même!

Après avoir bu en un silence équivoque, durant lequel on s'est regardé droit dans les yeux (je me suis sentie toute chose!), nous sortons et nous nous promenons de-ci de-là dans le village. Sirius m'emmène vers la cabane hurlante. Mes yeux s'assombrissent un peu quand je vois l'hôte de certaines de mes prochaines nuits.

_Jamais je n'y pénètrerais... _

**T'inquiète pas. On sera là. Je serais là...** me murmure t-il à l'oreille. Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre son torse, dos à lui. Je me cambre et dépose un petit bisou sur son menton. Les yeux toujours fermés, je murmure:

**Je t'aime...** Je sens ses lèvres glisser lentement le long de mon cou et remonter vers mes lèvres qu'il embrasse tout doucement. Hmm... Je soupire longuement, je me sens vraiment bien. Il prends mes mains dans les siennes et m'entoure avec ses bras et les miens. Je me sens comme dans une couette, au chaud, en sécurité, tout simplement bien. Comme dans mon lit au creux de l'hiver.

Sauf que ce lit là à un coeur, une âme, et que je le sens battre au travers des vêtements avec une intensité rare.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de froid sur ma gorge découverte. Il s'est remis à neiger. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et observe les flocons nous tomber dessus un par un. Un silence agréable s'installe autour de nous. On entends plus que la neige qui tombe et les bruissements de feuilles dans le vent.

Je frissons, j'ai froid. Des flocons ont fondu dans mon col et les gouttes s'insinuent sous ma cape, tout contre ma peau.

Il n'a pas répondu à ma 'déclaration d'amour'. Je le comprends parfaitement. Je sais que c'est dur de dire je t'aime. Je ne sais moi même même pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou un attachement amical très, voir trop, fort. De plus, les garçons ont du mal à dire ces simples mots: "Je t'aime" quand ils sont véritables. S'il n'a rien dit alors, c'est qu'il m'aime, peut être?...

Je n'ai pas envie d'en douter. Je me sens bien dans le moment présent et je me laisse aller dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Les questions exsitencielle, ce sera pour plus tard. Exit les problèmes de toutes sortes.

Soudain, je le sens qui me soulève et m'emporte sur le banc à côté. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser, il m'assied en ayant prit soin d'écarter la fine couche de neige qui s'y était déposée. Il s'asseoit, moi sur ses genoux, ma tête au creux de son cou. Merlin qu'il sent bon. C'est à la fois chaud et épicé, fort et suave, et pourtant léger et agréable comme odeur. Un parfum dont je profite intensément à l'instant.

Je sais pas combien de temps on a passé comme ça, lui mordillant mes lèvres de temps en temps, réclamant un baiser dont je le satisfaisait avec voluptée, moi, tout contre lui, écoutant battre son coeur à la carotide.

James, Remus et Lily nous ont trouvé ainsi, Peter passant l'après midi avec une Poufssoufle.

**Alors les amoureux, on se bécote?**

**James, on dérange, là...** murmura Lily en le tirant par la manche.

**Meuh nonnnnnnnn!**

**Si!!**

Toujours ma tête au creux du cou de mon prince Charmant, je les invite à s'asseoir avec nous, Sirius tirant la langue à son meilleur ami, et lançant un regard très parlant vers la belle Lily. Remus ricane et s'asseoit près de nous.

**Ils sont inssuportable. Marrions les avant qu'ils ne s'en apperçoivent! Les scènes de ménage commençent déjà!**

Les deux intéressés se tournent vers nous avec des regards d'horreur et Sirius se mets à chanter l'air au clavecin habituel qu'il est joué pendant les cérémonie nuptiales.

Et là, sans avoir pourquoi, je me mets à nous imaginer Sirius et moi devant l'autel. Je sursaute. C'est quoi ces visions, là?! Hey, ho, mon cerveau est détraqué mais à ce point là... ça fait pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble!

Comme s'il avait eu la même vision que moi, il me sert un peu plus dans ses bras.

Je vous avait déjà dit que j'étais amoureuse? voui? Ben je le répète: Je suis amoureuse! Et accessoirement aux anges.

_Mais fallait que..._

Quelque chose trouble ma joie. Une explosion, et des cris, et des hurlements et...

Et la marque des ténèbres au dessus de Pré-Au-Lard...

* * *

Et voilàààà! Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, et cette fic touchera à sa fin :'(

Et je sais, la fin de ce chapitre est sadique maiiiiis... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. lol

R&R now!

**PsychoticMarshmellow:**merci bcp pour les compliments! moi aussi la phrase avec l'appart au septième ciel me plaît bcp! j'étais toute contente de l'avoir pondue celle là et shhh, réveille pas sarcastique qui dodote ;) Bzou!!

**Ambre:** arch, c'est embêtant ça! moi aussi j'en ai logiquement, mais je mets des lentilles ( pratique) et oui, ils sont ensemble! ce chapitre est un petit coin de paradis ;) Bzou!!

* * *


	19. Et s'en aller

_**Saluuut!**_

Bon, j'ai décidé de faire les rar et mes petits commentaires dès le début de ce chapitre, car pour ceux qui sont attachés à leene ben... hem, vous allez m'étriper, donc je préfère filer à l'anglaise :p

R&R!

**PsychoticMarshmellow:** Et siiiiii! C'estr Sushi qui a bossé sur cette fin ;) Pi celle à venir est encore pire! Tu vas me tuer à la fin du chap! hihihihi! je transmettrais les menaces de mort à Sushi! C'est pas moi, c'est lui!! :p et puis pleure pas, l'épilogue après... tu verras ;) Bzou à la dinde aux marrons chauds (moi aussi noel ça m'atteint trop :p)

**m4r13:** ben ça va finir dans ce chapitre... la réalité va bien vite (trop vite) les rattraper. Voilà la suite. J'aimerai particulièrement avoir ton avis sur cette fin, parce que tu me suis depuis le début et dans toutes mes fics pratiquement, et que ton avis compte bcp (si si!) Bzou!

**ptite elfe:** salut! une nouvelle revieweuse! j'étais toute contente en lisant ta review! Et oui, elle va mourrir dans ce chapitre-ci! Et tous ces compliments.... merciiiiiiiiiiiii!! Vers les unes heures du mat'? Tu te lève pour aller bosser le lendemain? mdrrrr de rien pour la fic, c'est moi qui te remercie ;) Bzou!!

**faby.fan:** (1ère review) : et oui, trois chapitres d'un coup! et maintenant 4!! C'est pas t-y beau? ;) Pour dumbledore, j'ai précisé nulle part (à moins que je ne l'ai pas vu, il est possible que je me sois plantée!) je crois...

**faby.fan:** (2è review!) : et voui, le bisouuuuu! t pas déçue, j'en suis très heureuse! :d merci de tous les compliments, c trop trop gentil !

**faby.fan:** (3è review!) : lol, et oui! mais en voilà un 4è!! je c je suis michante, mais que veux-tu... je suis comme ça :p si tu me fais un procès, je publie jamais l'épilogue :p je suis heureuse que ce soit pas trop gnan gnan ce que j'ai écrit parce que gt morte de honte en tapant le chapitre! je te jure! et ne déprime pas! tu pourrais être à la place de leene (moi n'aussi j'voudrais bien, sauf que j'aimerai pas mourrir si jeune!) MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Bzou!!!

Et voilà... maintenant, je vous laisse lire, je vais m'enfermer dans un abri nucléaire en attendant que vous ayez lu, approuvé et trouvé vos couteaux et bombes pour me tuer et me dépecer... #sifflote# je vous laiiiiisseuuh!!!

Bonne lecture, et tapez moi pas trop fort à la fin (aïe!)

Bzou!

* * *

_**Chapitre 17:**_

_Et s'en aller..._

Sirius me sert la main tandis que nous courrons. Je le suis, aveuglément. Nous courons dans le sens de la marche. Une centaine de mangemorts ont envahi Pré-Au-Lard, c'est une catastrophe...

Je pleure à moitié. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une Gryffondor. Sirius aperçoit clairement les Mangemorts arriver, et la foule changer de direction. Si nous ne courons pas très vite, nous allons nous fair piétiner par des centaines d'élèves hurlants de frayeur.

Sirius me plaque contre un mur et m'enlace, m'appuyant fortement contre le béton froid pour que nos corps ne fassent plus qu'un et que la mêlée passe. Il nous entraîne en marchant, écrasés contre le mur, vers un recoin sous un escalier. Nous nous y logeons et, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous grellottons.

**Les Aurors vont arriver, Leene... Ils vont arriver, nous sauver. On va rester ici, à l'abri des sorts. Calme toi, arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie...**

Je m'accroche à son coup désespérément. J'ai peur, atrocement peur. Revoir les Mangemorts a accentué en moi le souvenir de ma soeur baignant dans son sang, de ma mère inerte au sol, de mon père, le nez sur le journal...

**Je les revois, Sirius...**

**Qui?**

**Ma mère, mon père... Gin, ma soeur... morts... tous.... tous... morts.... m....**

**Shhh...** Il m'enlace de ses grands bras puissants dans une étreinte réconfortante et m'embrasse. Mon esprit et le sien s'envolent dans un volute de pensées hors du temps, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, la triste et cruelle réalité nous assiege encore.

Soudain, deux mangemorts passent devant la misérable ruelle remplie de poubelles. Deux yeux brillants de cruauté semblent ressortir d'une des capuches.

Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est que ce mangemort là n'en est pas un.

Nous venons de voir Voldemort en personne...

Heureusement pour nous, les deux silhouettes passent leur chemin. Je me prostre un peu plus contre Sirius et me calme, sa chaleur rassurante faisant effet.

**Je t'aime...** je lui murmure. Et je reçoit sa réponse, tremblante et timide:

**M... Moi aussi je taime...**

N/A: # s'écrase la tête contre le bureau tellement ça en devient tartignolle et débordant de guimauve#

Un petit bout de paradis dans un univers d'enfer et de ténèbres.

La neige tombe toujours. Soudain, une explosion, toute proche. A vrai dire, le mur sur notre droite commence à s'éffondrer doucement.

Nous sortons de notre cachette pour nous retrouver dans l'allée principale de Pré-Au-Lard. La sortie vers Poudlard est de l'autre côté du village. Nous et la chance...

Il me prends par la main et m'entraîne en courant vers la cabane hurlante.

**On va s'y réfugier...**

Ca aurait pu être une bonne idée...

_Seulement voilà..._

... si un autre bâtiment n'avait pas explosé juste sur notre gauche. Le bar de Mademoiselle Rosmerta.

_... la vie en décida autrement..._

Le souffle de l'explosion me projette, je mets mes bras en barrage. Une lumière chaude et brûlante m'emporte loin de Patmol. Je me sens tomber et... je hurle.

**SIRIUS! Sirius.... Si...**

Je tousse. Quelque chose me bloque et me lacère les chairs à chaque respiration. Mon souffle s'accélère et se saccade. J'ai l'impression que seul le sang pénètre dans mes poumons et non plus de l'air.

Sirius... Il est là, il me regarde, il m'appelle, il... pleure?

**Sirius?** Je questionne difficilement.

**Leene, me laisse pas. Oh putain, Leene, je t'aime t'en va pas! Pas comme ça!**

Il tente de me soulever et une douleur atroce s'empare de mon corps, me déchirant de bas en haut. J'ai mal, trop mal, si mal...

Sirius est affalé par dessus moi. Il me supplie de l'écouter, de garder le contact. Il me dit qu'il m'aime, que les secours vont bientôt arriver...

Timidement, je lui demande de m'embrasser. Il le fait, avec plus d'amour que jamais. Nos langues s'entremêlent timidement, et se carressent avec volupté. Quand il se relève, il a du sang sur la bouche. Pourquoi?... Serait-ce... moi?...

Mon esprit marche depuis tout à l'heure au ralenti. Depuis cette damnée explosion. Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que je suis blessée. Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant qu'une flaque de sang nous entoure, moi et Sirius. Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que j'ai une barre de fer qui me traverse de part en part.

Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant que je vais mourrir...

Amère, l'idée se mouve avec grâce dans mon esprit, comme une alléchante délivrance. On dit que la vie est un long tunnel noir, un couloir où la fin est comme une grande lumière qui vous éblouie. La mort arrive alors.

Je ne vois pas de lumière, c'est normal?

**Me laisse pas Leene!!!** Il pleure. Il m'aime vraiment alors?...

Je veux pas le quitter, je ne veux pas! Je suis bien avec lui! Bien!

Je fais des efforts pour ne pas partir dans des pensées et des délires fantasmagoriques. Il m'embrasse. Un instant, je me sens m'envoler. Un instant, je ne suis plus blessée. Un instant, je suis dans ses bras. Un instant, je vis pour de bon.

Et l'instant suivant, je souffre encore. Il me sert dans ses bras en pleurant, en me disant combien il m'aime. En me disant qu'il aurait voulu qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble, qu'on se marie, que tout à l'heure, il avait eu la vision fugace de moi-même en robe de mariée, qu'il voulait qu'on soit heureux, qu'on ai des enfants, qu'on...

Soudain, on me l'enlève. Il me fait la plus belle des déclarations d'amour au monde et on me l'enlève.

Je l'entends hurler mon prénom. Je n'ai pas la force de tourner la tête pour le voir.

Je souffre. Non seulement parce que j'ai mal mais aussi parce que je viens de le perdre.

Et que je vais mourir seule....

Je vais mourrir, seule, mais je ne vois pas la lumière délivrante! Où est-elle? Je la veux, je l'espère, je la demande, je l'attends.

Et la lumière ne vient pas. Soit elle ne veut pas, soit la mort n'est pas une délivrance.

J'entends des bruit de pas éttoufés par la neige sur ma droite, et une exclamation de surprise. Et devinez qui je vois, sous une capuche noire, la marque des ténèbres bien en vue sur son avant bras droit?...

Peter.

La douleur fait place à la haine et aux supplications:

**Peter... Pourquoi?...**

Il s'accroupit près de moi et pose sa main sur mon front.

**Où est Sirius?** je demande.

**Des Aurors l'ont forcé à partir.**

**Pourquoi?**

**Pour qu'il vive.**

**Je sais.**

**Il t'aime.**

**Je sais...**

Ma voix n'est bientôt plus qu'un murmure qui s'envole dans le vent glacial d'hiver.

**Dis lui... dis lui que je l'aime.**

**Ce sera fait.**

**Et... Pourquoi?**

Je regarde la marque des ténèbres rougeoyante sur son avant bras. Soudain, une voix glaciale nous surprend.

**Pas de pitié, Queudver. Tue là...**

Il déglutit difficilement et esquisse un sourire d'exuse.

Et enfin, la lumière arrive. Puissante, éclatante, magnifique, verte...

Et j'entends deux mots: **Avada Kedavra.**

_Et puis plus rien._

* * *


	20. Epilogue

_**Hellooooooooooooooooo!**_

Alors, R&R avant le chapitre! Je crois n'avoir jamais autant reçu de reviews, et j'en suis toute émue!

**Seul hic: feufeunet ne laisse pas apparaître les premières reviews que j'ai reçu, ayant sacrément buggé ces derniers temps, c'est bizarre. Donc si vous ne voyez pas votre réponse à votre review ci-dessous, j'en suis navrée mais c'est que je n'ai pas pu la voir (enfin si, dans mes reviews alerts, mais comme une conne j'ai vidé ma boîte mail parce que j'étai en surplus de messages, pensant que le site les garderais en mémoire, s'il avait marché normallement...)**

Donc, vraiment un gradn MERCI à ces personnes dont fanfiction a effacé la review, je les ai lues, je sais qu'il en manque, mais je vous aime quand même et vous remercie ;)

Pour ce qui est des demandes 'spéciales', à savoir l'écriture prochaine, et donc la publication d'une fic bientôt, je dirais simplement: non. Pas tout de suite. J'ai déjà beaucoup de projets dans la tête pour des fictions, j'attends donc de terminer celles commencées avant d'en publier de nouvelles! Surtout que j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic encore jamais vue sur le net (ni en anglais, ni en français, ni ailleurs je crois ;) ) donc je la garde bien au chaud, elle sera certainement la première à être publiée une fois toutes mes fics en court achevées!

Réponses aux reviews pour l'épilogue dans un prochain chapitre publié expréssément à cette intention!

R&R now!

**Tamsyn Smith:** Hello! alors... merci bcp pour les compliments. Même si cette histoire t'a fait pleuré, j'en suis heureuse, car j'ai réussi à faire passer de profonds sentiments! J'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Bzou!

**Ptite Elfe:** hello! Et voui, elle est morte... et tu vas voir ma version de l'après-mort... ;) t'es insomniaque? je te rassure (si ce qui va suivre peut te rassurer) moi je fais des cauchemards horribles nuit sur nuit... c'est pas ben mieux... et oui, la fin, la voici, la voilà ;) Et j'ai d'autres fics que tu peux lire si tu veux ;) Pour savoir s'il y a d'autres fics à venir, lis plus haut, c'est indiqué dans les notes générales Bzou!!

**Lywen:** hello! hmmm, ça ira. On va dire que ta review était assez longue :p Pour l'épilogue, c'était assez vite? ;) Bzou!!!

**Daalia:** et oui, c'est sadique! Mais que veux tu, JE suis sadique (et pas qu'un peu :p) Merci bcppppppp! Bzou!!

**delphine:** merc bcp du compliment! Heureuse d'avoir pu te divertir avec cette petite histoire ;) bzou!

**titi:** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Bzou!!

**faby.fan:** problème: j'ai eu que la moitié de la review.... bizarre! pour la guimauve, tant mieux si elle était bien placée ;) Bzou!!

**unna:** hello you! merci bcppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!! :D moi aussi je trouve que la Russie est un pays merveilleux, aux paysages magiques! et je rougis devant tous ces compliments, tu veux que je meurs?!? :p moi aussi j'aime bcp everworld (tu le c déjà mais....) mon perso favori, c'est chris! il me fait trop délirer! j'aime bcp galaad aussi (pk l'est moooooooooooooort?????) et tu fais de la danse orientale? :d cool bzou!!

**bel-o-kiu-kiuni:** merci.... #rougis trèèèèès fortement# merci bcp de tous ces compliments, ça me fait super plaisir, surtout quand c'est aussi bien dit! Merci!!! Bzou!!

**Saby la détérée:** loooooool, fifilleeeeeeeeeeeee! tuer peter? hmmmm lis ce chapitre, leene va... tu verras ;) merci bcppppppppppppppppppp (et je préfère de loin le cul de jonnhy depp :p) mdrrrrr Bzou fifille!!

_**Epilogue:**_

_Voilà. Tout est dit. Ici s'achève mon histoire. Enfin, non... Ici s'achève la vie d'une adolescente sans histoires, ou presque..._

_Et ici commence l'histoire de sa mort. De ma mort. A l'heure où je pense ces mots, je me demande à quoi cela va me servir. A quoi cela me sert de ressasser tous ces souvenirs..._

_Lentement, d'un geste las, je trace un coeur dans la poussière qui m'entoure, sur le sol de verre et j'aperçois en contrebas le monde des vivants. Comme au ralentit, j'essuie le voile gris qui recouvre cette plaque de verre qui me sert de sol. De là, je peux observer sans craindre d'être vue (qui peut se vanter d'avoir vu un mort l'observer de tout là-haut?) qui je veux, où je veux, comme je veux. En ce moment, je suis au dessus de Poudlard. J'aime beaucoup être au dessus de ce château qui m'a tant donné, et tant coûté..._

_Je soupire et stoppe là mon observation. Regarder ce monde qui n'est plus pour moi me fait du mal. Surtout quand je _le_ regarde... _Lui_... Sirius._

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... il était en prison. Et j'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai décidé de ne plus aller le voir. Je sais qu'il en est sortit, je sais où il est, mais je me force à ne plus aller l'observer._

_je soupire une nouvelle fois et regarde le monde qui m'entoure. Je suis assise à même le sol transparent, contre un mur que je ne vois pas. Tout autour de moi est d'un gris pâle à vous démoraliser les plus pimpants, les plus joyeux..._

_La preuve: voyez ce que je suis devenue. Une fille, perdue au milieu de nulle part, assise par terre, sa jupe déchirée, pleine de sang, la chemise dans le même état, les cheveux longs et noirs corbeau emmêlés comme jamais, le regard terne..._

_Tout est vide autour de moi, je n'ai vu que quelques personnes passer par ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ont comme... peur de moi. Les autres. Les morts._

_Je sais qu'il y a une ville là-bas, au loin. La ville des morts. Mais je ne veux pas y aller. ce n'est pas mon monde. Mon monde est en bas... avec _lui_. Et quand _il_ viendra ici, la mort sera mon monde. Mais sans lui, ce n'est plus pareil. Le seul regret que j'ai de l'attendre ici c'est... que peut-être, là-bas, dans la ville des morts, m'attendent James et Lily, mais aussi mes parents... peut être même... ma soeur... Gin..._

_A l'évocation de son nom, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler de mes yeux. Tous ceux que j'aime en auront fait couler des larmes... Mes larmes. Les larmes d'une enfant. Car oui, je suis encore une enfant, ou alors une très jeune adulte._

_Existenciellement parlant, j'ai environ 38 ans, voir plus, je ne tiens plus le compte exact. Physiquement parlant, je n'ai pas plus de 18 ans, âge où la mort est venue à ma rencontre._

_De parler de _lui_ à nouveau m'a donné envie de le voir, plus que jamais... J'en ai besoin. savoir ce qu'il est devenu, s'il est heureux, s'il a été innocenté, si... s'il a... s'il a fait sa vie avec une femme... une autre..._

_Ma gorge se serre. ca, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de le voir avec une autre..._

_Que faire?..._

_Le voir. Lentement, je laisse ma conscience se concentrer sur lui, sur sa magie, sur ses sensations, sur... ce qui fait qu'il est lui, tout simplement. Et je me retrouve au dessus de... Square Grimmaurd, une maison sorcière cachée dans un quartier moldu. _

_Lentement, mon esprit quitte mon corps et se détache de moi. Sirius resentira ma présence, mais il ne me verra pas. Il aura juste... une vague impression. C'est tout._

_J'inspire grandement. Je m'attends autant à le voir dans son bain, en train de ruminer, que dans les bras d'une femme..._

_Allons-y... _

_Lentement, ma forme ectoplasmique traverse la porte.ET il est là. Ca me fait comme un choc. Il est en train de refermer un rideau rouge pourpre, l'air très grognon. IL a beau avoir viellit, je ne lui trouve pas une ride de plus, si vous me permettez le jeu de mot. Soudain, il se fige et son regard se voile, comme un mauvais souvenir qui emporte son âme._

_C'est moi, c'est ma présence, je le sais. Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens son coeur qui bat à un rythme régulier. Il ne bouge pas, comme paralysé. Il doit se demander ce qui lui arrive. Soudain, une voix vient briser cette osmose._

_**Sirius... ça ne va pas?** demande un homme au visage couturé._

_**S...si.** Première fois que j'entends sa voix depuis... des années. Tout à coup, l'homme au visage rempli de cicatrice arrête son regard... sur moi. Son regard. L'un de ses yeux est... normal et l'autre... l'autre est énorme, rond comme une bille, d'un bleu électrique à vous glacer les sangs, si j'en avais encore eu._

_Il me regarde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il arrive à me voir. Mais c'est impossible: aucun vivant ne peut voir un mort, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Et pourtant, quand je vois le regard qu'il a, je suis certaine qu'il peut me voir._

_Sans un autre mot, il part, gratiffiant un Sirius interrogatif d'une petite tappe sur l'épaule. Lentement je me dégage. J'ai l'impression d'un peu de vie a pénétré en moi à son contact, car le peu de chaleur que j'ai ressentit dans ses bras me quitte peu à peu._

_Je ne me souvenais plus ce que c'était que d'avoir chaud..._

_Comme sortant d'un rêve, Sirius semble se rappeller de quelque chose d'important. Je le suis._

_La maison dans laquelle il est... est morbide. Je traverse la porte qu'il vient de fermer et me retrouve dans une cuisine où... où il ouvre une bouteille de Firewiskey avant de la vider cul sec. Je prends alors le temps de l'observer vraiment, oubliant temporairement mon amour pour lui. Ses yeux sont voilés, il a de grandes cernes, une barbe de plusieurs jours prend racine sur son visage, ses mains sont calleuses..._

_Mais je l'aime._

_Je m'asseoie à côté de lui et l'observe encore et encore. Six ans, voir plus, que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il... Il n'a plus cette petite lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux auparavant..._

_**Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Sirius dans cette prison?!**_

_Il a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il... il m'a entendue? Je réessaie..._

_**Sirius... Sirius!!!**_

_Mais il ne réagit pas. IL murmure quelque chose que je perçois clairement: **Je deviens fou, elle ne peut pas revenir...**_

_J'ai envie de pleurer mais mes yeux sont secs. Il se lève et va prendre une autre bouteille avant de la vider tout d'un trait. Et une autre... et encore une autre... Ses yeux fixent un point qu'il est le seul à voir. Il marmonne dans sa barbe d'incompréhensibles paroles..._

_Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge en face en même temps que lui. Deux heures du matin. Il se lève et trébuche. Il est saoul. Je regarde la date aussi, sans vraiment la voir. Et... _

_C'est le jour de mon anniversaire._

_Si j'avais assez vécu pour, j'aurais aujourd'hui atteint quelques 38 années. Voir plus. _

_Sirius m'a devancée, il titube d'un pas incertain dans l'escalier et monte d'un pas lent vers une chambre sombre. Un grenier. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied maladroit et observe la pièce avant de fermer le battant que je traverse en coup de vent._

_Il enlève son pull de laine et se couche sur un matelas aménagé à la va-vite à même le sol. Je remarque alors seulement la présence d'un animal dans cette pièce, qu'il nomme Buck. Buck est apparament un hypogriffe._

_Sirius le gratifie d'une caresse et pousse la lourde tête de l'animal sur le côté en maugréant. Et il se couche._

_Lentement, presque comme si je craignait de le réveiller, je me couche à ses côtés et l'entoure de mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il soupire, comme bien-heureux, soulagé..._

_Je le regarde s'endormir, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir moi. Toute la nuit, je l'ai regardé._

_Et quand Lupin est venu le réveiller vers 14 heures, il souriait comme un bébé._

_**De beaux rêves?** demande Remus._

_**Ouais... ça change de mes cauchemards habituels...**Sirius se lève et passe par la même occasion à travers mon corps. L'espace d'un instant, son coeur et le mien battent d'un même rythme. Il s'arrête dans son mouvement et se tourne, regardant derrière._

_Je lui sourit, même si je sais qu'il ne me verra pas. Il secoue la tête et gromelle avant de suivre Remus qui a un regard troublé._

_**Je ne t'ai pas réveillé avant, tu n'avais jamais dormis aussi bien.**_

_**Je... remus c'est bête mais... j'avais... enfin...**_

_**Oui?**_

**_L'impression qu'_elle_ était là._**

_**Elle?**_

_**Leene.**_

_Et là, Remus est sur silence radio._

_**Elle aurait eu 39 ans aujourd'hui, Remus.**_

_**Je sais.**_

_**J'avais vu juste alors!**_

_Et soudain, ils se retournent! Ils regardent à l'endroit où je suis précisément en cet instant mais ne semblent pas me voir._

_**Je... j'ai pas rêvé... remus...**_

_**J'ai aussi entendu, Sirius...**_

_Il faut qu'ils m'entendent, il le faut! Je me mets à crier, à hurler, à pleurer même et... Impossible, rien à faire. Pourquoi, Merlin?! POURQUOI?!_

_Pourquoi... encore et toujours pourquoi. Mélancolique, Sirius ferme la porte et jette un dernier regard à Buck, une lueur indéfinissable brillant au fin fond de ses yeux gris, voilés par la tristesse._

_Je traverse les murs et les cloisons, les sols et les plafonds, et les rejoint dans la cuisine. Une heure passe, puis deux, puis trois puis... j'ai perdu le compte. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont parlé avec des sourires nostalgique de leur septième année, de james et lily, de moi, de... peter. Certainement n'en ont-ils encore jamais parlé aussi ouvertement._

_Soudain, une voix qui hurle littéralement dans l'âtre de la cheminée dans la pièce adjacente. Sirius et Remus se lèvent à pas précipités avant de crier d'horreur. Ils se précipitent dans l'âtre à l'aide de poudre de cheminette. Où vont-ils bon sang?!_

_Un elfe de maisons à l'allure sale et revèche regarde les deux hommes disparaître dans le feu crépitant avant de marmonner: **Kreattur avait raison... Harry Potter l'a crû. Kreattur sera récompensé, et sa maîtresse va le féliciter! Oh oui, Kreattur a libéré la maison de sa maîtresse des traîtres à leur sang et des sang-de-bourbes et de leurs amis. Le maître va les tuer, tous, et nous serons tranquille. Oh oui, ma maîtresse, tranquilles!**_

_J'ouvre la bouche de terreur mêlée de stupéfaction. Leur elfe de maison les a envoyés droit dans un piège en pactisant avec l'ennemi._

_Je remonte du plus rapidement que je le peux dans le lieu des morts et je les cherche d'en haut, désespérément. C'est là que je vois des thestrals attendant devant le ministère de la magie et... Sirius y entrer. Avec Remus, Dumbledore, et d'autres personnes m'étant inconnues._

_Je descend à toute boulline sur la terre des vivants et me glisse sous terre dans un silence pesant. J'entends se répercuter contre la paroi, venant de l'extérieur, le bruit d'une bataille au coeur de son action. Je me démène et réussit à sortir de la roche avant de me retrouver en plein milieu du feu de l'action. Soudain, quelqu'un me traverse et je reste bouche bée._

_Le portrait craché de james se tient devant moi. Sauf qu'il... il a les yeux de lily, verts..._

_je reste un instant hébétée et me retourne pour voir la raison de ses cris et de ses hurlements. Comme si mes oreilles avaient été bouchées, j'entends soudain ce qu'il hurle: **SIRIUS! NON IL N'EST PAS MORT!!!**_

_Quoi... et je le vois, puissant et mystérieux, le voile de la salle des morts. Déjà, il se remet en place, après que Sirius y soit passé. Et je le vois, de l'autre côté du voile, sous sa forme... fantômatique. _

_Je suis incapable de bouger, totalement. Sirius se lève et me traverse, sans même me voir, pour rejoindre le James junior. Il lui dit qu'il est là, qu'il le vois, qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'il..._

_Ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius est passé de la phase vivant à mort, sans passer par la case des revenants, revenant qu'il aurait pu être, comme certains fantômes, visibles des vivants._

_Le petit pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et pars à la poursuite de celle que je reconnais comme Bellatrix Black. Sirius s'enfui et les suis de près. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire, car je viens de voir, se faufilant entre les pieds des combattants, un rat..._

Le_ rat._

_Peter._

_Je poursuis l'animal et l'attrape sans trop de difficulté, la bestiole ni ne me voyant, ni ne me sentant. Par miracle, je peux le saisir. Et la petite bête écarquille les yeux de terreur._

_**Bonsoir Peter.**_

_Le rat redevient physiquement homme et me regarde, de ses grands yeux mouillés. Nous sommes à l'abri des regards, je vais pouvoir le tuer..._

_Oui. Le tuer. Par pure et simple vengeance. Je m'avance vers lui, il recule, comme stupéfié, jusqu'à être totalement écrasé contre le mur. Ma main pénètre dans sa poitrine, je le regarde d'un air cruel, comme une déesse vengeresse des contes antiques._

_Et je saisis son coeur à pleine main. Soudain, il se crispe. Son sang s'arrête de circuler. Il essaye de bouger mais ne le peut. Il cherche de l'air, mais son sang ne le lui amène plus, bien que ses poumons soient remplis. Les artères se bouchent, les veines s'ouvre à l'intérieur de son corps..._

_Dans un dernier spasme, la vie le quitte. Je lâche mon emprise sur l'organe vital désormais vaincu, et observe avec dégoût la forme fantômatique qui s'est formée à côté du cadavre inerte, à moitié éffondré par terre._

_Je vais pour lancer une réplique cinglante, quand soudain, la pièce s'obscurci. La lumière se voile et le regard du rat se fanne. Les ombres l'entourent et le narguent. Elles s'aprochent et..._

_Elles l'engloutissent._

_Littéralement. J'entends des cris, des hurlements, mais aussi des rires sataniques, à vous glacer le sang. Puis plus rien._

_Quand je me retourne, je suis seule dans la pièce. Et quand je sors, je n'ai aucun regret en refermant la porte. Je me suis vengée, et j'ai soulagé le monde d'un poid. J'ai vengé Sirius. J'ai vengé James. J'ai vengé Lily. J'ai vengé leur fils, et j'ai vengé tous les autres._

_Peter, là où il se trouve, ne fera plus de mal à personne..._

_Tout à coup, j'entends des gémissements, des plaintes éttoufées par les pleurs. Je vois alors un Sirius prostré contre le mur. Et pour la première fois depuis 20 ans, son regard se pose sur moi. Il semble tétanisé. Sa surprise se voit clairement au travers de ses larmes qui ont envahi son visage. _

_Je m'avance vers lui, plus timide que jamais, et je m'accroupi avant de dire:_

_**Bienvenue dans la mort, Sirius.**_

_Il ne répond pas et aquièçe seulement d'un hochement de tête. Je le sers dans mes bras et profite de son contact. Toute vie l'a quitté, il n'en est pas moins plus que jamais présent à mes côtés. Il m'explique qu'il aurait voulu rester sur terre, pour aider Harry._

_Je ne sais qui est Harry mais j'ai soutenu Sirius du mieux que j'ai pu. Quand il s'est enfin calmé, il a seulement semblé se rendre compte que nous étions de nouveau ensemble._

_**Tu... Tu es là depuis longtemps?**_

_**J'ai dormi avec toi, cette nuit.**_

_Il me sourit avant de dire, d'un petit air triste, comme s'il voulait oublier sa mort et ce qu'il prenait comme un échec._

_**Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.** Puis il me regarde et constate quelque chose. Quelque chose comme le fait que j'ai toujours mon corps d'adolescente. **Tu n'as pas changé.**_

_**Extérieurement non. Mentalement, beaucoup. Mais je t'aime toujours.** dis-je en espérant que la réponse soit positive._

_Il me regarde un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, comme s'il avait peur que je sois toujours une adolescente, et que lui soit un adulte. Ou alors il a quelqu'un d'autre._

_Puis il me sourit tristement, toujours noyé par le chagrin, avant de répondre:_

_**Moi aussi je t'aime toujours.**_

_Et pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, nous nous sommes embrassé, plus passionément que jamais._

_De tout là-haut, James et Lily qui m'attendaient toujours dans la ville des morts sourirent tristement, et se détournèrent..._

_**THE END.**_


	21. RaR finales

**_Merci!!_**

**_Final RAR!!_**

* * *

**delphine:** Et oui, tu as tout compris ;) Merci beaucoup!! A la prochaine j'espère! Bzou!

**Lywen:** T'as pleuré?!? Et beeeeeeeeeeen!! Elle est triste, oui je sais... mais j'avais annoncé la couleur dès le départ ;) Et la mort, c'est pas vraiment ma vision, mais pour eux, c'est ainsi que je voulais qu'elle soit! Bzou!

**Andromède:** méméééééééééé! Ben ils vont monter rejoindre James et Lily et mais c'est à toi de l'imaginer! et de rien pour le sms, même si c'était pas voulu, heureuse que ça t'ai aidé! ;) Bzou!!

**faby.fan:** heureuse que cette fin t'ai plu! Pour une autre de mes histoire, il va falloir attendre un petit peu, ok? lol Bzou!!

**unna:** Les larmes aux yeux?! cool :-d Cette fic sera donc une thérapie anti déprime! parce que la mort de Sirius nous parapit moins triste! ok! mdr et OUI ils vont aller retrouver james et lily ;) Bzou!!

**Ambre:** Ooooh.... exagère pas, un chef-d'oeuvre, quand même... hem mais j'accepte quand même le compliment parce que ça me fait trop trop plaisir!!! :D Pour ce qui est de le rendre triste et joyeux à la fois... c'est parce qu'après la mort, il y a une vie, et que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir... ;)

**Sabriell:** Heureuse que ma crise de gnangnantisme aigue t'ai plue! ;) lol et coquine! tu lis au CDI alors que c'est interdit toi aussi?! recopieuse :p Bzou!!

**Gabinette13:** question! en vue de ton pseudo, tu te nomme gabrielle et tu es des bouches du rhône? juste pour savoir ;) Sinon, heureuse que cette histoire t'ai plu! A la prochaine! Bzou!!

**PsychoticMarshemellow:** Merci! Oui, tout le monde meurt mais.... ;)

**m4r13:** Ben désoléeeeeeeeeeeeee c'est pas ma faute (enfin si mais...) tu me pardonnes?! sinon, c'est certain que ce chapitre, on aurait pu s'en passer mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, donc, je l'ai fait. En plus, ils sont de nouveau ensemble, et peter est parti on ne sait où (hinhinhin) donc voilà voilà Bzou!

**ptite elfe:** Je ne me sens aucunement coupable! TU es coupable du meurtre d'un pot de crême caramel! TOI et TOI SEULE! #sevil laught# mdr cette vision de la mort, c'est un peu la mienne, mais je l'ai adapté à leur histoire... et pour la nouvele fic, je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat! et comme je n'ai pas d'avocat... :p

**U.$.Hermy:** Bizarre? Tristounette? Ca t'a plu au moins? :o allez, ils sont morts, mais heureux ;) Bzou!!

* * *

Et voilà! Les toutes dernière R&R de cette fic sont ici! Pour moi, ce fut un véritable plaisir d'écrire cette fiction! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire!

Sur ce, je me retire et je vous dit:

Merci, et à la prochaine ;)

Bzou!


End file.
